Derrière le masque
by Fifolle
Summary: Le Patron courant après un nouveau fantasme, quoi de plus classique ? Mais que se passe t-il quand le criminel laisse sa proie s'échapper ? De son côté Mathieu fait une nouvelle rencontre qui pourrait bien bouleverser la vie de tous les Sommet... Les personnalités du créateur de SLG partent à la recherche de qui ils sont vraiment. Mais trouveront-ils une réponse ?
1. Chapitre 1 : C'est comme ça que tout a

**\- DERRIERE LE MASQUE -**

 _Hey salut à tous ! Je post aujourd'hui le chapitre 1 de ma première fanfiction qui aura pour thème l'émission de Mathieu Sommet : Salut les Geeks !_

 _Je vous annonce tout de suite que c'est une fic assez longue, qui fait environ 95 pages Word. Donc si vous préférez les histoires courtes, ceci n'est pas pour vous, je préfère vous prévenir ;)_

 _Pour ce qui est de ce que vous trouverez dans cette fic : plusieurs intrigues, différents points de vue, un petit Yaoi (je préviendrai pour ceux qui voudront s'en passer), quelques guests, des flashbacks, et un peu de violence... Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même..._

 _Oh et deux petites dernières choses : je m'excuse par avance si il y a des fautes d'orthographe ! Et ceci étant ma première fanfiction, je suis preneuse de toute critique constructive !_

 _Disclaimer : Les deux seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans cette fanfiction sont Carla et Kate. Tous les autres sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet, ou d'autres youtubeurs que je citerai plus tard ;) , c'est à dire quand le moment sera venu..._

 **Chapitre 1 : Voilà comment tout a commencé...**

 **Lundi matin :**

 **Patron :** Putain ma tête... Bordel de... Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce-que... PUTAIN MA TETE ! Encore une soirée bien arrosée à tous les coups. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Si je comptais le nombre de matins où je me réveille et où je ne me souviens de rien... Ahhhh... Je porte une main à mon front. Il faudrait que j'ouvre les yeux mais mes paupières sont lourdes. D'accord, juste un œil. Putain la lumière ! Je pousse un gémissement. Où est-ce-que j'ai foutu mes lunettes de soleil ? Je commence à tâtonner autour de mon lit à leur recherche. C'est un vrai foutoir dans ma chambre, je vais mettre au moins dix ans avant de les retrouver. Non, ça c'est mes clopes. Menottes. Paquet de mouchoir (toujours très utile)... Ouh, mes doigts rentrent en contact avec une substance non identifiée, il faudrait peut-être que je songe à ranger un de ces jours... J'éclate de rire avant de grimacer brusquement... Ce foutu mal de tête... Je continue mes recherches. God ? Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir sorti. Mais comme de toute façon je ne me souviens de rien. Je hausse les épaules mentalement. Je vais devoir me lever bordel... J'étais tellement bien là, à poil dans mon lit, le drap enroulé autour de moi. Je soupire. Je dois quand même avouer que je suis satisfait de me réveiller seul. Même si je ne suis pas contre une petite partie de jambes en l'air de bon matin. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je... Bref, je suis content qu'il n'y ait personne avec moi sinon j'aurais encore dû supporter les reproches de Mathieu. C'est à dire de la torture pure et simple. Et pourtant j'ai été torturé dans ma vie. Dans certains domaines, ça me plaît même de jouer les martyrs... Mais ça... Il ne fait que se plaindre pendant trois heures, s'énerver et blablabla. Je trouve ça plutôt drôle au fond de le voir péter un câble mais bon, je sais qu'il faut mieux pour moi qu'il ne soit pas sur mon dos. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il commence à fouiller et qu'il découvre ma cave. Il ne dit rien sur mes bordels ou mes activités illégales mais je sais qu'il ne faut quand même pas lui en demander de trop. Il a un quota de tolérance que je ne me risquerais pas à franchir. J'habite chez lui après tout, et c'est lui qui prépare la bouffe. Raison de plus pour rester « poli ». Dernière chose, ce n'est pas qu'il me fasse peur ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, mais il est mon créateur. De base je le respecte pour nous avoir accueilli moi et mon organe. Et je ne voudrais pas non plus qu'il me « chasse » de l'émission comme il l'a fait avec le Prof ou la Fille. Ok, c'est moi qui apporte une grande part du public de SLG, mais on ne sait jamais. Je ne suis pas indispensable. Ça me ferait chier de quitter l'émission, j'aime bien faire passer mes pensées salaces à l'écran. Enfin pour résumer, pas de fille, de mec, ou qui-que-ce-soit d'autre sortant de ma chambre après 5h du mat'. Sois disant que j'ai mes bordels pour ce genre de chose. Et que je pourrais avoir une mauvaise influence sur le gamin... Le gamin. Mes pensées dérivent immédiatement sur lui. Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a d'être sous la protection de Mathieu celui-là ! Ça fait longtemps que je me le serais fait sinon. Ou pas. On a une « relation » tellement bizarre entre personnalités. On est tellement différents et on est quoi ? Frères ? Même si je plaisante la dessus et que j'aimerais bien, que j'aimerais vraiment sauter le geek il y a quelque chose qui m'en empêche. Et même si je m'applique à me dire que cette chose est Mathieu, je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Tout ça m'énerve vraiment. Quoi ? Moi, le Patron, le plus grand criminel qui existe sur Terre, je ne peux pas baiser ce fragile gamin de rien du tout ? Pourquoi ? Par pitié ? Parce que ses grands yeux bleus implorant et ses lèvres qui tressautent légèrement quand il me voit me stoppent net ? Ohhhh... Ses lèvres... Et cet air ingénu et innocent qu'il s'obstine à garder... POURQUOI JE PENSE A CA MAINTENANT ? ET OU SONT MES LUNETTES DE SOLEIL ? Ok, je suis parfaitement réveillé à présent donc je vais finalement pouvoir me lever. Un pied par terre, l'autre. Je me mets à quatre pattes et pars à la recherche du précieux accessoire. Que je retrouve dix minutes plus tard. Sous un string. Il faut vraiment que je fasse le ménage. Je peux enfin ouvrir les yeux après avoir mis mes lunettes. J'avance vers la tâche non identifiée qui s'avère finalement être une tâche de... quoi ? Lubrifiant ? Hum hum... Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de descendre manger un morceau.  
J'ouvre la porte d'un coup et commence à descendre les escaliers en trombe. Je m'arrête en plein milieu, tombant nez à nez avec le Geek. Fidèle à lui même quand il me voit, il baisse les yeux en rougissant (comme j'aimerais te faire rougir encore plus gamin) et essaye de continuer à grimper les marches. Il est toujours en train de m'éviter celui-là c'est absolument exaspérant. Mais délicieux. Il essaye de passer devant moi mais je suis plus fort que lui et il n'est pas question qu'il s'en aille comme ça.  
« Alors gamin on dit pas bonjour à son meilleur ami ? ». Je le provoque exprès attendant sa réaction et sa répartie « cinglante » mais il reste silencieux. C'est assez inhabituel chez lui, d'habitude il se met à bafouiller comme une vierge effarouchée.« Ça va gamin ? On dirait que tu as vu le loup... » Je place un sourire plein de sous entendu après ma réplique mais encore une fois le petit reste muet. Je suis finalement son regard tourné vers le bas. « Ou plutôt mon loup apparemment... Ben quoi gamin tu vas pas me dire que t'as jamais vu une bite de ta vie ? » (j'aurais peut-être du m'habiller avant de descendre. En même temps ta réaction vaut le détour). Finalement il arrache son regard de mon entrejambe :  
« Euh... Si... Tu... Euh...  
\- Tu n'en avais jamais vu de si grosse je sais.» (J'adore te provoquer parce que tu te mets à bafouiller et que c'est juste jouissif de voir ce que je créé chez toi.)

Le Geek rougit encore plus et cherche visiblement ses mots. Il ne détourne pas les yeux et me lâche :

« Arrêteuhhhh ! Va t'habiller et laisse moi monter !  
\- Tu veux monter ? Mais tu peux monter voyons, qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? (Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de rougir et de tripoter tes mains sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.)  
\- T'es vraiment... Pourquoi tu me cherches tout le temps ?  
\- Arrête de geindre gamin, tu m'excites. (Ça m'a échappé. Putain dans deux minutes je vais te sauter dessus.) Tu as peur de me toucher c'est ça ? Mais gamin, est ce que j'ai peur de te toucher moi ? » (Il faut que j'arrête ça immédiatement... IMMEDIATEMENT !)  
Mais je ne m'écoute pas, je ne m'appartiens plus. Et Dieu sait que j'adore ça. Je fais un pas vers lui, lentement et prends son menton entre mes doigts pour le forcer à me regarder. Ses lèvres tremblent et les larmes commencent à rouler sur ses joues. Ce que je n'aimerais pas lui faire à celui là... A ce gamin aussi timide et sage que je suis pervers et vicieux ; à cet homme qui paraît pourtant tellement jeune, innocent... Enfantin même. C'est justement ça qui m'attire autant. J'aimerais lui faire découvrir tout ce qui lui est inconnu. Rien que de le voir rougir ça me... « Ne... Ne me touche pas je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas de mal... » Ses yeux bleus transparents ont l'air de chercher une issue de secours. Ils sont brillants de larmes. Il est magnifique comme ça. Sa respiration saccadée, ses yeux implorant, le dos collé contre le mur... Ma main droite caresse sa joue tandis que la gauche attrape son éternel tee-shirt rouge. Sa respiration se fait haletante alors que j'approche mon visage du sien. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Je dois faire un effort surhumain pour m'empêcher de le prendre ici, tout de suite. Je le veux. Mais quelque chose me retient encore une fois. Lui ? Est ce que c'est lui qui aurait une sorte de pouvoir sur moi ? Si c'est vraiment le cas il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Ou alors c'est moi qui m'imagine des choses. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais eu à me contrôler auparavant et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'essaye de le faire. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je finis par m'écarter et le lâche brusquement. « Allez arrête de pleurer tu sais bien que je déconne... (Oui c'est ça c'est juste pour déconner. Concentration, je ne dois pas penser à ce que j'aimerais te faire...)

« PATRON ! » Oh non, Mathieu vient d'arriver en bas de l'escalier, les poings sur les hanches. Il n'a pas l'air content. C'est parti pour les reproches que j'étais si content d'avoir évités. En plus je suis pas trop d'humeur là. Trop perplexe d'avoir laissé filé ma proie...

« Salut gamin ! La forme ?

\- QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FOUS A POIL ?! ON EN AVAIT DISCUTE PUTAIN ! ELOIGNE TOI DU GOSSE IMMEDIATEMENT ! JE TE PREVIENS QUE SI TU L'AS TOUCHE JE TE...

\- Du calme ma belle. (J'ai besoin d'une clope maintenant tout de suite). Tout va bien. Il a déjà vu une bite. Et puis tu sais bien qu'il passe son temps à regarder du porno, hein gamin ? Tu crois que voir ma queue ça va changer sa vie ? » (Je sais que je dis n'importe quoi, mais il faut que je trouve un moyen de me dégager de là.)

« TU AS TROIS SECONDES POUR REMONTER ET T'HABILLER CORRECTEMENT ! ET SI PAR MALHEUR JE DECOUVRE QUE...

\- Sérieusement ? Je lui ai rien fait, il est encore et toujours puceau. Dis donc tu t'énerves bien vite je trouve, j'en connais un qui est en manque...

\- TA GUEULE ! POURQUOI IL PLEURE SI TU AS RIEN A TE REPPROCHER ?!

\- Peut-être parce que c'est le Geek et qu'il est tout le temps en train de chialer. »

Et sur cette phrase véridique je remonte avant que mon créateur ne puisse répliquer, mon mal de tête encore plus violent qu'auparavant.

Arrivé dans ma chambre je claque la porte derrière moi. Une matinée banale chez les Sommet. Je m'avance vers mon lit et m'écroule dessus. Putain. Je sais que j'ai déconné. Carrément déconné. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si ça m'a fait du bien ou non. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Pourquoi je l'ai laissé filé ? Pourquoi je me suis laissé emporter ? Qu'est ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Ah oui, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Mais depuis quand j'ai un code ? Depuis quand je me dis « je n'aurais pas dû » ? Depuis quand j'ai des regrets ? Depuis quand j'ai des notions de ce qui est bien ou mal ? Ahhh ma tête... Je suis incroyablement frustré. Mon bas ventre me fait mal. J'ai envie du Geek mais est ce que je suis prêt à sacrifier tout ce que j'ai ici pour ça ? « OUI ! » me hurle mon entrejambe. Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Et c'est ça le plus étrange, jamais de ma vie je n'avais été aussi incertain. Le Geek a vraiment une énorme emprise sur moi. Fils de pute. C'est effrayant. Est-ce qu'il le sait au moins ? Est-ce qu'il sait ce qu'il risque ? Je repense à ses yeux remplis de peur et pleins de larmes, et à ses joues rouges, tellement rouges. A ses cheveux en bataille où était posée son éternel casquette. A la façon dont il a détourné le regard quand il m'a vu parler à Mathieu. Comme si j'étais un monstre. Mais c'est ce que je suis n'est-ce-pas ? Pourtant je sais que jamais le Geek ne penserait ça. Il est bien trop gentil pour ça. Est-ce-que c'est ce qu'il pense ? QU'EST-CE-QUE CA PEUT ME FOUTRE ?! J'ai mal à la tête. Tellement mal. C'est incroyable, je croyais ne plus pouvoir souffrir. Pour souffrir il faut des sentiments non ? Et je n'en ai jamais eu, j'en suis quasiment certain. J'ai peur. Peur ? Peur de ma stupide réaction face à ce qui vient d'arriver. Il n'est rien arrivé d'ailleurs alors pourquoi je réfléchis ? Je suis de ceux qui agissent moi, se tourmenter les neurones c'est bon pour le Prof, pas pour le Patron. Qu'est ce que j'essaye de prouver ? Encore une fois je suis le patron, LE PATRON BORDEL ! Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux ! Je suis sans pitié ! Je n'obéis à aucune loi ! Je n'ai aucune valeur, aucun principe, aucune morale ! Je n'ai pas de sentiments ! Pas de cœur ! Je ne suis qu'une putain de personnalité créée par un psychopathe délaissé, et trop égoïste pour me rendre capable de ressentir quoi-que-ce-soit ! POURQUOI JE ME SUIS CONTROLE ? POURQUOI JE NE ME SUIS PAS CONTROLE ? Je m'arrête, haletant, me rendant compte que je hurle dans mon oreiller depuis tout à l'heure. Je suis en nage. Ma poitrine se soulève à un rythme irrégulier. Je ne vais pas bien. Je déteste Mathieu. Je déteste le Geek. Et plus que tout je me déteste moi. Je me sens vide, ridicule, faible. Et pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai été assez con pour provoquer le Geek, et encore plus con pour ne pas l'avoir baisé. Encore une fois qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre ? Je suis déstabilisé parce que pour une fois, pour une fois dans ma putain de vie, je n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais. Je n'ai pas écouté ma bite. « Ce n'est qu'une question de temps » me dit mon cerveau. Je me relève. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je n'ai pas épargné le gamin depuis tout ce temps par faiblesse ou par pitié, et pas non plus par confort. Je l'ai épargné par défi. Je veux repousser mes limites. Mais oui, c'est ça ! J'éclate d'un rire gras. Je suis vraiment trop stupide de me poser tant de questions. Et d'avoir autant bu hier. L'alcool me pousse apparemment à trop réfléchir. Il faut que j'arrête de me remettre en question. Je suis le Patron point final. Sur cette pensée je me lève, enfile mes vêtements qui traînent par terre et décide de redescendre, tout en m'efforçant de ne pas penser au Geek. Je le veux et je l'aurai. Je ne me laisserai plus déstabiliser. « Tu es vraiment un monstre » me crie une petite voix dans ma tête. Je sais biatch, un monstre avec une belle paire de couilles. Et ça suffit à faire taire ma toute nouvelle conscience. Pour le moment...

 **Geek :** « Ça va ? » me dit Mathieu. Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce-qui vient de se passer ?

« Euh oui. Oui ça va.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je t'en supplie dis moi qu'il ne t'a rien fait.

\- T'inquiète pas tout va bien. On a juste discuté.

\- Juste discuté ? Il était à poil putain ! A poil ! Quel enfoiré... Je savais bien qu'un jour il poserait des problèmes.

\- Ça va je te dis ! De toute façon depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi hein ? »

Ce n'était vraiment pas sympa ce que je viens de dire. Mais bizarrement Mathieu commence à m'agacer. Déjà, j'ai honte. Alors j'aimerais bien qu'il arrête de me parler de... cet événement. Et puis c'est vrai après tout, il ne s'est rien passé, pourquoi il insiste ? Je le comprends d'un côté, le Patron m'a quand même fait des avances. Mais... Non, il a COMMENCE à me faire des avances. Mais il s'est arrêté. C'est étrange. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Deux choses me troublent. La première, c'est que le Patron se soit approché de moi comme ça. D'habitude, si il me provoque, c'est seulement de loin. Enfin je veux dire, quelques petites remarques perverses par-ci par-là, un petit regard en coin de temps-en-temps. Mais c'est tout. Il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre. D'ailleurs, ça m'a toujours déstabilisé. Je sais bien que cet homme est un psychopathe, qu'il a fait des choses horribles dans sa vie... Enfin je suppose. Il n'en parle qu'à l'écran. Pour rigoler ? Enfin bref, je sais bien qu'il a dû faire de nombreuses victimes, dont des enfants. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Et si il est vraiment un monstre, pourquoi ne m'a t-il rien fait ? Le trouble s'installe en moi. J'ai du mal à réfléchir, je suis encore sonné par ce qui vient d'arriver. J'ai eu peur, très peur. J'ai commencé à pleurer. Encore. Et c'est ça la deuxième chose qui me dérange. Le Patron pouvait m'avoir, j'étais à sa merci. Il aurait pu contenter son désir. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il s'est arrêté d'un coup. Comme si quelque chose le retenait. Non, je délire. Il n'a pas pu me prendre en pitié. Personne ne le fait jamais. Tout le monde me déteste ici. Sauf peut-être le gentil Panda. Il fait semblant de ne pas me supporter mais en réalité il s'intéresse à moi, lui. Il est toujours inquiet de savoir si je vais bien. Quoique Mathieu est sympa aussi. La preuve, il a l'air vraiment horrifié par l'idée que le patron ait pu... Ait pu quoi ? J'en ai marre, je suis fatigué... Mon cœur bat encore à cent à l'heure et j'ai du mal à me remettre de mes émotions. Le fait que je défende le Patron ne m'aide en rien. Pourquoi je cherche à aider mon bourreau, alors que Mathieu est inquiet pour moi ? Je suis une horrible personne. Une nouvelle fois les larmes me montent aux yeux.

« Excuse-moi si je te donne l'impression de te délaisser » soupire Mathieu, « Mais là j'ai eu vraiment peur pour toi. Si tu me dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé, je te crois, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque que ce malade te fasse du mal. Tu comprends ? C'est déjà trop ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Alors maintenant, tu vas faire attention. Je ne veux plus que tu sois seul avec lui. Si il entre dans une pièce où tu es déjà et qu'il n'y a personne, tu t'en vas. Si il le faut tu montes t'enfermer dans ta chambre. Je vais déjà aller lui parler, et ne t'inquiète pas, il aura ce qu'il mérite. Tu as compris ? Et si par malheur il retente quoi-que-ce-soit, tu hurles. Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça, mais c'est pour ton bien.

\- Je sais. Merci Mathieu. Je suis désolé d'avoir été méchant. Je ne voulais pas.  
\- Arrête de pleurer. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'est lui qui devrait être désolé. Écoute, tu devrais aller voir le Panda et t'amuser avec lui.

\- Non, je préfère retourner dans ma chambre. J'ai un nouveau jeu à tester. »

Je mens. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir. Ça me tue. Je voudrais pouvoir oublier ce qui vient de se passer. Mais je sais que je n'y arriverai jamais.

« Ok alors, amuse toi bien. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, fais attention à toi.

\- Oui... »

Je remonte les escaliers, toujours pas calmé. Arrivé en haut, je me retourne vers Mathieu :  
« Dis... Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ? Tu crois qu'il est malade, qu'il a un problème ? » Je crois déjà connaître sa réponse. C'est assez ironique de poser cette question à un schizophrène, qui-plus-est à mon créateur, mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre. Mathieu n'a pas l'air tellement étonné par ma question. « Il n'a pas eu une vie facile » dit-il doucement. Puis il me souris tristement avant de finir de descendre les escaliers me laissant seul. De nouveau.

« Il n'a pas eu une vie facile ». Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête depuis au moins une heure. Qu'est-ce-que Mathieu voulait laisser entendre quand il disait ça ? Nous n'avons pas de passé ! Peut-être que sa langue a fourchée... J'éteins ma gameboy. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je continuerai ma partie de « My little pony » plus tard. Mes pensées retournent une nouvelle fois au Patron et à Mathieu. Sont-ils plus proches qu'ils veulent bien nous le faire croire ? Ont-ils quelque chose à cacher. Je soupire, je suis complètement paranoïaque. « Il n'a pas eu une vie facile ». De quoi Mathieu pouvait-il bien parler ? J'ai mal à la tête... J'aimerais tout oublier, et reprendre le cours de mon existence. M'intéresser à la « vie » du criminel ne m'apporte rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça compte autant pour moi. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je me pose un nombre incalculable de questions sur l'homme en noir. D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi est-il aussi méchant ? A t-il toujours été comme ça ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il me veut ? Pourquoi cache t-il ses yeux ? Est-ce-qu'il a vraiment un passé d'avant SLG ? Est-il réellement ce qu'il prétend être ? Et encore une fois, que s'est t-il passé tout à l'heure ?

 _Voilà ! En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous ait plu ! La suite la dans quelques jours je suppose. Gros bisous !_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Qui sème le vent récolte

_Hey les gens ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 2 des aventures de la troupe SLG !_

 _N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos critiques, ou à me prévenir si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes !_

 _J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette suite !_

 _Et merci à_ _DkuCat pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout quand c'est la toute première ;)_

 _Disclaimer : Les deux seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans cette fanfiction sont Carla et Kate (ainsi que quelques autres personnages secondaires dans des flashbacks). Tous les autres sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet, ou d'autres youtubeurs que je citerai plus tard (ben oui, faut pas vous gâcher la surprise non plus ;) )_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête...**

 **Patron :** Il est midi quand j'arrive en bas. Tout le monde est réuni dans la salle à manger : Mathieu, le camé, le bouffeur de bambou, la blonde, et même quat'zyeux, ce qui est exceptionnel. Le faire sortir de son labo c'est une mission quasi impossible.

A la fin de la saison 3 Mathieu a décidé de se passer des services de la Fille et du Prof et de créer le Panda. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il les a dégagés. Il les a gardés ici, avec lui. Il n'abandonnerait pas un membre de sa « famille ». Depuis, on est un peu plus serrés dans la baraque, mais l'ambiance n'a pas changée. Quat'zyeux en profite pour travailler sur ses machines, donner des cours sur internet et communiquer avec d'autres « savants », et la travelotte, elle, euh... Je suppose qu'elle est aussi occupée. De toute façon, l'émission de Mathieu ne correspondait plus à ses attentes. D'après ce que j'ai compris.

Pour en revenir à mon arrivée dans la salle à manger, tout le monde est là. Sauf le gamin. Le pauvre chou doit encore être en train de chialer. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis déçu par son absence (je voulais lui lancer des regards pleins de sous entendus, bien sur, qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Pour quelle autre raison j'aimerais qu'il soit là ?) ou non. Mathieu me lance un regard rempli de reproches, que j'ignore. A la place je sors un « 'Lut les biffles » auquel personne ne répond, sauf le Hippie qui articule « Rhubarbe ! ». Quel con celui-là, toujours à côté de la plaque.

« Qu'est ce qu'on bouffe ? » je demande

« Patron je dois te parler » dit Mathieu en me regardant dans les yeux. « Seul à seul.

\- Gamin tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de chercher de prétexte pour qu'on soit seuls tous les deux. Tu demandes, on baise, c'est fini. »

Je place mon sourire le plus hypocrite. En réalité je suis beaucoup moins fier et assuré que j'en ai l'air. Je sais que ça va être ma fête. Mais lui sait que je suis le Patron, et ce dont je suis capable. C'est pourquoi je travaille mon personnage. Nous sommes à égalité, je dois donc immédiatement essayer de me placer en position de force. Et pour ça, avoir l'air confiant, c'est important. Et faire le malin, c'est l'idéal.

« Arrête ton numéro, ça ne marche pas avec moi, tu gaspilles ta salive. Tu vas arrêter de jouer au con et me suivre. Et je te préviens que ça risque de ne pas être agréable...

\- Ça dépend pour qui gamin... »

Bordel depuis quand il comprend aussi vite celui-là ? Les autres ont l'air consternés. Enfin... Ça c'est surtout dans ma tête parce qu'en réalité le Hippie regarde une mouche voler, le Prof a préféré partir, la Fille s'en fout royalement, et le Panda me foudroie du regard. Celui-là il est toujours d'accord avec son créateur chéri. Alors si il voit que celui-ci est énervé contre moi, forcément il montre les crocs. Quel abruti ce rongeur. Incapable de penser par lui-même. Toujours à jouer les gentils avec tout le monde... En particulier avec le Geek... Mais on ne me la fait pas à moi, je sais qu'il n'est pas clean. Ou alors je dis ça parce qu'il a un œil sur ma proie. Je déteste ça. Je sais ce qu'il représente pour le gamin. Il va falloir que je me batte.

« Ok je te suis... Mais faudra pas te plaindre demain si t'as mal à ton joli p'tit cul. » Mathieu passe la porte et m'invite à le rejoindre dans son bureau. Je vais rarement dans cette pièce d'habitude. C'est le sanctuaire du créateur, et mieux vaut ne pas l'embêter quand il s'y trouve. Je n'aime pas être là, Mathieu est sur son terrain. C'est lui qui récupère l'avantage. Mal à l'aise, je reste près de la porte tandis qu'il s'assoit sur son siège de bureau. Cette position m'exaspère, j'ai l'impression d'être un gosse que sa mère va gronder. Enfin je suppose.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu es là Patron.

\- C'est parce que tu as enfin compris qui j'étais et que tu veux en profiter ? (Jouer au pervers et au con, ça va te faire craquer, je le sais. Pète un câble, et c'est moi qui suis en position de force gamin).

\- Tu es là parce que tu n'as pas respecté les règles de cette maison. Ici, c'est moi qui commande. Si tu enfreins MON règlement, je suis obligé de te sanctionner. C'est pas facile de vivre avec vous tous. Alors si chacun commence à foutre le bordel on a pas fini !

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, » dis-je en sortant une clope.

« Alors laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. Tout à l'heure, tu es sorti nu de ta chambre, et tu as « parlé » au Geek. Premier problème... Tu. Ne. Te. Ballade. Pas. Nu. Dans. La. Baraque. Je m'en fous royalement de comment tu gères ta vie. Tu fais comme tu veux. Mais ta liberté s'arrête là où commence celle des autres. La DDHC tu connais ?

\- C'est quoi ? Une nouvelle pratique qui me serait inconnue ?

\- Fous-toi de ma gueule, on verra si tu feras encore le malin quand j'aurais fini. Donc... Tu ne te ballades pas à poil devant nous. Et certainement pas devant le Geek ! Bordel c'est un gosse à quoi tu pensais quand t'es descendu ?! »

Je devrais peut-être éviter de lui dire que justement j'étais en train de penser au gamin et à mon envie de le culbuter. Que je m'efforçais de contrôler. Pour une raison inconnue. Mais que maintenant je sais que je n'ai rien fait parce que je m'étais mis au défi de résister. Et que je sais à présent que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Et que je prévois donc de rectifier les choses. En baisant le Geek. Violemment. Je soupire :

« Écoute, j'avais pas vu que j'étais à poil. Je me ballade tellement souvent sans vêtements, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, que j'y fais plus attention... Je voulais pas créer de problèmes. »

Mathieu semble se radoucir. Peut-être mon air penaud. Le con, il tombe dans le panneau. C'est trop facile.

« Ok... Pour ça je te crois. Il n'empêche que le Geek pleurait quand je suis arrivé. Et malgré ton argument « il chiale tout le temps », il pleure toujours pour une bonne raison. En particulier lorsque tu es là. »

Sa tirade me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Quoi ? Moi je fais pleurer le Geek ? Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Il ne pleure pas plus souvent quand il est avec moi que quand il est avec les autres ! Si ?

« Oh, excuse-moi... Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu t'intéressais tellement à lui avant aujourd'hui. J'aurais même plutôt dit le contraire... Qui est toujours en train de le traiter d'enfant non désiré ? De le forcer à boire du rhum ? De le rabaisser ? De vouloir le frapper ? Tu crois que c'est moi qui le blesse le plus ? »

En disant tout cela j'ai commencé à avancer silencieusement vers Mathieu. J'ai parlé de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ce que ma dernière phrase ne soit plus qu'un murmure agressif, prononcé à quelques centimètres du visage de mon créateur. Je suis hors de moi. De quel droit il se permet de me faire des reproches ? Il m'a pris pour qui là ?

Je ne dois pas lui montrer à quel point ce qu'il m'a dit m'a... Quoi ? Blessé ? Tu parles, comme si ce qu'il pouvait me dire avait la moindre importance pour moi, et pouvait me faire quoi-que-ce-soit...

« Tu sais bien que c'est pour l'émission. C'est de la fiction Patron. Je sais qu'on embête le Geek dans la réalité aussi. Mais on le charrie c'est tout. Parce que c'est son caractère qui veut ça. Derrière la caméra tout est exagéré pour lui. Tu sais qu'il compte pour nous, et que jamais on ne voudrait lui faire de mal...

\- J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ LUI FAIRE ! »

POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL SE JUSTIFIE ?! Putain ça commence à me gaver tout ça. Je m'en fiche complètement de ce gamin et de sa vie. C'est un gosse comme un autre, pas de pitié pour lui. Je le saute, point final. Là seule chose qui me casse les burnes c'est que c'est moi qu'on accuse d'être nuisible au Geek, alors qu'ils sont tous carrément pire que moi avec lui !

Mathieu a l'air étonné de ma réaction. Et désolé. Il secoue la tête négativement, comme si il voulait évincer des pensées trop violentes. Je sais qu'il essaye de garder son calme. Il le faut bien. Un de nous deux doit le faire, et ce n'est pas ma spécialité. Finalement, il me regarde droit dans les yeux et lâche :

« Bien. Alors si tu t'en fiches tellement, ça ne te dérangera pas si je te demande de l'éviter désormais.

\- Qu... Quoi ? (Ne pas montrer de signe de faiblesse. Ne pas montrer de signe de faiblesse.)

\- Il m'a assuré que tu ne lui avais rien fait. Qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Ça m'étonne beaucoup. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que tu es allé loin, mais je pensais néanmoins que tu... Bref. Je le crois. Lui, pas toi. Mais je ne peux pas prendre de risques. Si il n'est rien arrivé tant mieux ! Si tu t'en fous tellement de lui, c'est génial ! Ça ne te posera donc aucun problème si je te demande de ne plus le voir. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de lui. Je vais renforcer les cadenas de sa chambre. Je lui ai fait des recommandations. J'ai prévenu les autres. Tu ne t'approcheras plus du Geek.

\- Parfait. Ça m'arrange. Il ne faudrait pas que je refasse pleurer le pauvre petit par ma seule présence. »

Ce n'est pas vrai. Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller. Je ne peux pas ne plus le voir. Faire une croix sur ses joues qui rougissent... Sur la peur dans ses yeux. Sur son air innocent. Sur son sourire enfantin... SUR SON CUL QUI M'ATTENDAIT ! IL NE PEUT PAS ME PRIVER DE MON FANTASME AMBULANT ! Ce n'est pas possible. J'en étais sûr. J'en étais sûr que ça allait être ma fête. Position de force mon cul ouais. A quoi est-ce-que j'ai joué ? Voilà j'ai voulu faire le plus con, résultat je viens de perdre ma proie. Putain de merde. Et en plus je suis encore en train de casser du sucre sur le dos du gosse. Mais quel con.. QUEL CON ! Pourquoi est ce que... Attendez... Quoi ?! Il n'a rien dit ?! Le gamin n'a rien dit ?! Il a affirmé qu'il ne s'était rien passé ?! Pourquoi ? POURQUOI IL NE M'A PAS DENONCE ? QU'EST CE QU'IL A FOUTU ? AAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH !

« Bien. Alors tout est clair. Merci de ta compréhension.

\- Et merci d'avoir gardé ton calme », dis-je en serrant les dents.

Mathieu sourit. Apparemment il n'a pas remarqué mon ironie. Il pose une main sur mon épaule :

« Je sais que ça a pas été facile pour toi tous les jours mais...

\- Tu ne sais rien de ma vie... »

Je sors de la pièce. Je ne veux pas de sa putain de pitié. Je ne veux pas de la pitié du Geek. Je veux être seul, et oublier. Ça fait bien trop d'infos d'un coup. Et j'ai toujours mal à la tête.

* * *

 **Lundi après-midi :**

 **Geek :** Mon coeur bat la chamade. Caché dans ma chambre je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Tout est de ma faute. Encore et toujours. Je suis une source de problèmes, depuis que j'ai été créé. Je me sens tellement responsable de ce qui vient d'arriver. Un véritable cauchemar.

J'ai tout vu, quasiment tout entendu. J'étais planqué derrière la porte du bureau. Quand je suis finalement redescendu, il n'y avait plus que le Panda dans la cuisine, et le Hippie sur le canapé, visiblement défoncé. J'étais à la recherche de Mathieu, je voulais juste... Je ne sais pas, sans doute m'excuser encore une fois. Mais quand je suis arrivé vers le bureau j'ai entendu des éclats de voix. De Mathieu ET du Patron. Et j'ai voulu savoir ce qui se passait, j'étais inquiet. C'est pour ça que je me suis caché derrière le mur. J'ai assisté à toute la discussion. Ou plutôt à toute la dispute. La dispute de mes « frères ». Qui apparemment se battaient à cause de moi.

Je renifle bruyamment et je ramasse ma casquette qui a glissée. Je la tripote nerveusement entre mes doigts. Je ne voulais pas créer de problèmes. Je ne mérite pas qu'on se dispute à cause de moi.

J'ai vu les éclairs que lançaient Mathieu au Patron. J'ai vu son inquiétude pour moi. J'ai vu son air désolé pour le criminel. J'ai vu son agacement. J'ai vu sa peur. J'ai vu sa compassion. J'ai vu la nervosité du Patron, inhabituelle chez lui. J'ai vu qu'il essayait de la jouer cool. J'ai vu qu'il regrettait. J'ai vu qu'il était choqué, voir touché par les reproches de Mathieu. J'ai aussi vu sa colère, sa haine, toute la violence qu'il avait en lui. J'ai cru qu'il allait frapper Mathieu. Et j'ai eu très peur de ce qui allait se passer. Je ne les avais jamais vus comme ça. Ils semblent si proches. Même si ils s'engueulent c'est toujours pour rigoler, et je sais bien que Mathieu adore cette personnalité. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais j'en suis sûr. Et là, par ma faute ils étaient prêts à s'entretuer. Je l'ai vu. Mais plus que tout, j'ai entendu. Et maintenant c'est clair que le Patron n'en a rien à faire de moi. Tout ça ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui. Ce type n'est pas humain. Et si j'essaye de le comprendre, je sais maintenant que je perds mon temps. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'essayais de prouver. Personne ne m'aime, alors pourquoi je me tue à chercher des excuses à cet homme sans pitié ?

Mes larmes redoublent. J'ai tout vu, tout entendu. Et j'aurais préféré être aveugle, sourd. De toute manière c'est fini maintenant. Ce qui s'est passé ce matin n'était qu'un accident. Le Patron ne s'est retenu que parce qu'il a dû trouver ça drôle. Il devait savoir que je me torturerai l'esprit, que j'aurai peur. Et cet « Homme » vit de la peur. Terroriser les autres, voir la haine sur leur visage c'est ça qui lui plaît. Lire l'effroi dans les yeux des gens, c'est voir le reflet de sa toute puissance.

Je le déteste. Moi, je croyais en lui. Je l'ai toujours fait. Si il m'embêtait, j'avais tout de même l'espoir qu'un jour il ait une illumination. Qu'il devienne gentil. Qui aurait envie d'être un monstre et de rester seul toute sa vie ?

Je serre mon Yoshi plus fort contre moi. « Tu ne sais rien de ma vie... », « Il a vécu des choses difficiles... ». Ok. Mais ça n'excuse pas tout. Peut-être que les circonstances l'ont poussé à devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Un homme violent, torturé, mais surtout terriblement seul... Je me rends compte que finalement je fais des hypothèses mais que je ne sais rien du Patron.

Je renifle encore une fois, je devrais ne rien en avoir à faire de lui. Il me déteste. Il me voit uniquement comme un pleurnichard (après tout c'est ce que je suis non ?). Comme une victime. Il a failli me violer. Je crois. Peut-être le fera t-il. Peut-être pas. Mais je sais maintenant que je ne suis rien pour lui. Il n'est pas mon « frère » comme je l'ai toujours pensé. Il n'a aucune chance de sortir de la spirale infernale...

Je me relève et m'essuie les yeux. La seule chose qui m'importe désormais c'est de me tenir le plus loin possible de lui. Je ne veux plus jamais penser à cette « personne ». Pour moi, il n'existe plus. J'ai la réponse à ma question, ce type est bel et bien malade. Et je suis sûr qu'il vient de perdre la seule personne qui pouvait le soigner. Mais bien entendu, je m'en fiche.

* * *

 **Mathieu :** Putain de journée. Je suis tellement fatigué. Je n'y comprends rien. Qu'est-ce-qui leur a pris ? Je soupire. Mon pauvre Mathieu, tu avais déjà assez de problèmes comme ça sans pour autant avoir besoin d'en rajouter. Quelle idée de se mettre le Patron à dos ? Je me redresse. Peut-être que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand il s'est approché de moi, mais au moins j'ai sauvé le Geek. Je pense avoir bien fait.

Je décide finalement d'aller me faire une tasse de café. Très mauvais pour la santé blablabla je sais. J'en suis déjà à ma sixième tasse. Mais j'ai encore beaucoup de boulot. Et avec les autres qui se sont visiblement mis en tête de faire de ma vie un enfer, et la menace du docteur qui me poursuit...

« Eh, regarde où tu marches gros !

\- Désolé, je t'avais pas vu. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous par terre aussi ?

\- Le sol c'est cool gros. C'est de là que provient la vie !

\- Qu'est-ce-que...

\- Les coccinelles sont des coléoptères !

\- Ah oui, je me disais aussi. En attendant tu devrais peut-être te rallonger sur le canapé. »

J'attrape le Hippie par son tee-shirt (sale) et place son bras autour de mon cou pour l'aider à se relever. Puis je l'allonge sur le canapé. Le pauvre, il est encore défoncé. « Jambon de Bayonne ! » murmure t-il. Je décide de prendre ça pour un merci et commence à marcher en direction de la cuisine en quête de mon café. « Eh gros, tu devrais te reposer, t'as l'air complètement défoncé. » Je me retourne vers le Hippie, mais il s'est endormi. Ce mec est incroyable. Il a de ces éclairs de génies parfois ! Comme si il remontait à la surface avant de replonger. D'un autre côté, il a raison, je suis crevé. Mon dernier épisode m'a demandé beaucoup de travail et à peine terminé je me suis replongé dans l'écriture du prochain SLG. Et puis cette histoire aussi entre le Patron et le Geek... Ça prend des proportions énormes. Sans compter que c'est épuisant toutes ces personnalités à gérer. Je les adore, ils sont comme ma famille et ils ont toujours été là pour moi, mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'ils sont lourds ! Entre le Prof qui fait tout exploser, la Fille qui passe son temps à hurler du 1D, le Hippie qui ne fait que se shooter, le Geek qui pleurniche H24, le Patron qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge et le Panda qui... Ben se prend pour un Panda. J'avoue des fois ça me dépasse, c'est une maison de tarés ici. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un café.


	3. Chapitre 3 : C'est pas facile d'être moi

_Hey everybody ! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée (pour ceux qui sont concernés bien évidemment ;) ) ! Bon assez parlé de ce fléau, passons plutôt aux choses sérieuses : le chapitre 3 !_

 _DONC CHERS AMIS *roulements de tambour* CHAPITRE ASSEZ LONG ! Il contient de nouveaux points de vue, qui se mêlent aux anciens et de nouveaux personnages ! Rien de bien éprouvant sinon... Allez c'est fini pour les formalités, je largue la bombe XD_

 _(MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS LES GENS JE VOUS ADORE !)_

 _Disclaimer : Les deux seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans cette fanfiction sont Kate et Carla (ainsi que quelques autres persos secondaires dans les flashbacks). Tous les autres sont la propriété de Matthieu Sommet et... d'Antoine Daniel (qui bien évidemment s'appartient à lui même également ;) )._

 **Chapitre 3 : C'est pas facile d'être moi...**

 **Hippie :** " Pauvre Mathieu, ça se voit qu'il est complètement dépassé. On dirait un zombie. Toujours en train de courir à droite à gauche. Il a vraiment besoin de vacances. Ou d'un joint. Quoi ? Ça vous étonne que je sois aussi lucide ? Mais les mecs, c'est mon personnage ça ! Je ne suis pas toujours drogué. Enfin si, souvent. Mais la plupart du temps, si vous regardez bien, mon joint n'est pas allumé. C'est juste une couverture. J'ai toujours été un observateur plus qu'autre chose. Une fois, quelqu'un (je ne me souviens pas qui... J'étais défoncé cette fois là...J'ai dit PAS TOUT LE TEMPS drogué, je n'ai pas dit JAMAIS) m'a dit : « Gros, tu te tais, et tu écoutes. » Et c'est ce que je fais. Je me tais, j'écoute, j'observe, je scrute. Tout ce qui m'entoure. Si les autres me croient toujours dans mon délire, c'est juste un alibi que je crée. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide qu'ils le pensent. Mais si ils le croient, tant mieux, ils ne se méfient pas. Alors que je suis dans l'ombre, à observer tous leurs faits-et-gestes. C'est pratique tout ça. Ça me permet de les protéger à leur insu. D'accord, je n'ai pas assez d'influence pour agir directement. Mais je suis assez observateur pour voir quand quelque chose ne va pas et essayer de tirer les ficelles. Glisser une petite phrase pleine de bon sens par-ci par-là. Dire à Mathieu qu'il devrait se reposer ça en fait partie. J'ai eu tout le loisir de voir à quel point il était fatigué. Et ouais, je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez. Ça fait bizarre hein ? De se dire que le camé en délire constant n'est pas si con que ça.

Et tout à l'heure j'ai pu également remarquer comme le Patron était troublé et n'avait pas l'air bien. Ça me laisse perplexe. Mais d'un autre côté, à qui pourrais-je en parler ? Qui m'écouterait gros ? Je ne suis qu'un gars qui en a trop pris.

 **Point de vue omniscient :** Il faisait bon dans le petit parc. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et les ombres des arbres semblaient danser sur l'herbe fraîchement tondue. Sur le lac où se reflétaient les rayons du soleil, quelques personnes faisaient du pédalo. Une fillette d'environ 7 ans suppliait sa mère de lui acheter une glace, et un peu plus loin, un groupe d'ados se lançait dans une bataille de crème chantilly. On les entendait crier et rire, et de temps en temps, l'un d'eux s'écroulait dans l'herbe, tandis que les autres se jetaient sur lui pour le bombarder de crème fouettée. Des gens couraient, promenaient leur chien, lisaient, discutaient, s'embrassaient... C'était une belle journée.

La sérénité du lieu fut bientôt troublée par les cris d'un homme courant après un chien. Petit, les cheveux châtains, les yeux cernés il essayait de suivre le rythme du cabot qui poursuivait un papillon. Peut-être le jeune adulte (qui devait avoir environ une vingtaine d'années) aurait-il dû garder le toutou en laisse. Toujours est il que le chien ne faiblissait pas et que son maître commençait visiblement à fatiguer. « CAPSULE DE BIERE ! » hurlait-il au chien qui n'en avait que faire. Finalement, la course du jeune homme fut ralentie lorsqu'il percuta uneu femme de plein fouet. Les deux personnes tombèrent à terre sous le regard interrogatif du chien qui s'était arrêté. Le garçon se releva d'un seul coup, visiblement gêné d'avoir atterri sur la jeune femme. Il lui tendit une main en rougissant :

« Excusez-moi ! Je suis terriblement désolé ! Je... Je courrais après mon chien et...

\- Laissez-moi deviner... Vous ne regardiez pas où vous alliez. »

La femme eut un sourire en coin. Elle était grande et élancée, des cheveux blonds lumineux encadraient son visage rond et des tâches de rousseur parsemaient ses joues roses. Peu de maquillage, des vêtements sombres, un peu à la punk, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres et dévoilant ses dents blanches, et des yeux gris-verts rieurs. C'était une très jolie femme, un peu intimidante par son style, mais qui avait pourtant l'air avenante. Sans doute grâce à son sourire et à ses grands yeux.

L'homme rougit et tripota ses mains nerveusement.

« Euh... Oui c'est ça. Encore une fois désolé.

\- Je veux bien vous pardonner » dit-elle en attrapant la main tendue, « mais seulement parce que je suis aussi d'une maladresse incurable. »

Il rit puis se tut, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire. Il ne devait pas être habitué à ce genre de situation. Ou à parler aux femmes. « Et sinon, comment tu t'appelles ? » lui demanda t-elle, laissant tomber le vouvoiement.

« Euh... Mathieu.

\- Mathieu ? Tu... Tu ne serais pas Mathieu Sommet par hasard ? Le « Mathieu Sommet de la Toile pour vous servir ? » Celui de SLG ? Parce que c'est incroyable comme tu lui ressembles.

Elle s'approcha de lui : « Dis-moi que c'est toi s'il te plaît parce que ça serait carrément gênant pour moi sinon de t'avoir confondu comme ça et de te parler d'un type que tu connais même pas... » Il s'esclaffa encore une fois et dit en rougissant encore un peu plus :

« Oui c'est moi.  
Wahou ! C'est incroyable de te rencontrer en vrai ! Enfin je veux dire wahou ! Enfin, j'adore ce que tu fais ! Enfin... C'est carrément dingue de te rentrer dedans comme ça en plein Paris ! Enfin, euh, c'est... wahou ! Désolée... Tu dois en avoir marre des groupies. Mais c'est quand même sympa de te rencontrer. Même si c'était déjà sympa de te rencontrer avant. Mais c'est encore plus sympa maintenant ! Enfin euh... Je dis pas ça parce que tu es célèbre mais... »

La jeune fille semblait s'empêtrer dans ses explications et rougissait de plus en plus. Mathieu lui, bien que mal à l'aise ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation amusante. Malgré sa toute nouvelle célébrité, ce genre de scène lui faisait toujours bizarre et encore plus quand il s'agissait d'une femme. Surtout quand la femme en question était aussi belle. Il était toujours nerveux en présence du sexe féminin, la faute à ses instincts de geek. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir du succès puisque le Patron en avait, lui, et qu'ils étaient la même personne. Mais pourtant il avait toujours du mal avec les femmes. En résumé il était timide et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai compris et ça fait toujours plaisir. Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?  
\- Carla. Je m'appelle Carla. »  
Elle avait l'air soulagée par ce changement de conversation. Elle cessa de rougir et engagea la conversation :  
« Et donc, ce chien c'est... Attends si je me souviens bien... Capsule de bière ?

\- Exactement !

\- Donc tu as vraiment un chien ! En plus de wifi. Ben ça va comme ça t'es pas trop seul. »

« Elle connaît toute ma vie dis-donc » pensa t-il, toujours rouge pivoine. « Eh je ne suis pas seul ! J'ai mes personnalités : le Hippie, le Patron, le Geek...  
\- Mais... Ils n'existent pas. Ce sont des personnalités que tu as inventées. Tu crois qu'elles existent ? Tu es vraiment schizo ? »  
Mathieu recula. Le tour que prenait la conversation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il en avait déjà trop dit. Bien sur qu'ils existaient ! Et non il n'était pas schizophrène ! Enfin si, il l'était. Mais il était un cas très particulier. La maladie avait tellement progressé chez lui que les différentes voix qu'il y avait dans sa tête, tous ses personnages qui lui torturaient l'esprit, avaient finalement pris vie. Pour faire simple. Ses « frères » s'étaient échappés et étaient désormais des humains à part entière avec un cœur, un esprit, une voix, des sentiments... Dons si on reconsidérait ça, il n'était plus schizophrène. Il se contentait de parler à ses heu... colocataires. Ses personnalités multiples. Enfin bref, il n'était certainement pas fou comme le prétendait cette fille !

« Ok au départ je les avais inventés. Enfin ça serait trop compliqué à expliquer mais oui au départ si tu veux j'étais schizo. Ou un truc du genre. Mais ces gens existent réellement ! Ils sont vivants et ce sont vraiment eux qui tournent avec moi dans l'émission... Ils sont réels, crois-moi.  
\- Oh... Excuse-moi je... Je ne savais pas... »  
Mathieu avait essayé de garder son calme. Mais Carla avait quand même l'air toute penaude. « La pauvre ne voulait pas mal faire » se dit-il. « Bien sur qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Qui aurait pu ? » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et détourna les yeux. Super, il avait jeté un froid dans la conversation. C'est vrai qu'il était doué ! Ça se voyait que Carla culpabilisait maintenant... Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait arranger les choses ?  
« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... C'est pas grave. Mais... Euh... Tu me crois ? Je veux dire, je pourrais très bien être un taré qui raconte n'importe quoi.  
\- Non... Non je ne pense pas. Tu es un mec bizarre avec une sacrée dose de culot, mais tu n'es pas un menteur. Ça m'étonnerait que tu racontes des cracks. Ou que tu sois dans ton délire. Je te crois.  
\- Ah oui ? »  
Il se sentait tout content d'un seul coup ! Elle venait quand même de le complimenter, et en plus elle le croyait ! Il la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. Quand elle croisa son regard il détourna le sien en rougissant. Nom de Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Et ses yeux... Quand il se surprit à penser à tout cela il se gronda intérieurement. Il commençait à avoir le même comportement que le Geek...  
« Oui » murmura t-elle  
« Si tu veux, je pourrais te les présenter un de ces quatre. »  
Le regard de la jeune femme s'illumina. Non seulement les personnages de SLG étaient réels mais en plus elle allait les rencontrer !  
Du côté de Mathieu c'était la débandade. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ? Ah oui, il s'était mis dans de beaux draps... Il y avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça sans qu'il ait besoin d'en rajouter. Et pourtant c'était ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'efforça de continuer à sourire mais en réalité il était inquiet. Ramener une fille chez lui ? La présenter aux autres ? Nom de Dieu... Heureusement qu'il devait se montrer discret au sujet de ses personnalités. Après tout la menace des docteurs et des médicaments pesait toujours sur lui. Et il se rappelait suffisamment bien de son dernier séjour à l'asile pour ne pas avoir envie d'y retourner... Après le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu... Car oui, Mathieu avait déjà passé pas mal de temps dans différents hôpitaux. Et la dernière fois qu'il était sorti, il avait radicalement changé. Déterminé et en colère, il avait, dès son retour sur le net, utilisé sa propre histoire pour son émission. Pourquoi ? Simplement pour se prouver qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Certes c'était un geste irréfléchi et cela le mettait en danger. Mais il se sentait fier. Il narguait tous les gens qui lui avaient fait du mal. Ça en valait la peine.  
Néanmoins, il n'était pas inconscient. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait avant de tout déballer sur ses personnalités à une parfaite inconnue... Vraiment, bien joué Mathieu ! Très discret ! D'un autre côté, cette fille lui inspirait confiance. Elle avait l'air sincère, fiable, gentille et innocente... Peut-être que tout se passerait bien après tout. Et puis elle avait l'air tellement heureuse à sautiller partout.  
« Tu... Tu ferais ça ? Ohhhhhh... Ça serait génial ! Incroyable ! Giganténorme ! MERCIIIIIII !»  
Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis s'apercevant de ce qu'elle venait de faire elle le lâcha en rougissant, le visage tourné vers le sol.  
« Je devrais peut-être y aller. Je viens ici tous les jours pour courir, on se recroisera ! Salut et encore merci ! »  
Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant Mathieu (qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir) seul avec Capsule de Bière.  
Dix secondes plus tard, il fut rejoint par un homme à lunette, assez grand avec des cheveux sombres indescriptibles :  
« Hey Mathieu ! Ça va vieux ? J'espère que tu ne m'as pas attendu trop longtemps ! Oh tu as emmené Capsule de Bière ! Salut toi, ça va ? Si j'avais su j'aurais amené Richard. Quoiqu'on ne sait jamais, il aurait encore pu faire des conneries. En même temps le laisser tout seul à la maison avec Samuel c'est peut-être pas non plus une bonne idée... Dis donc t'as une sale mine toi, t'as l'air crevé. Attends... Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? Ne me dis pas que c'est moi qui te met dans cet état là... T'as encore trop lu de fanfics Matoine toi... Arrête, tu sais bien que je suis mécanophile avec une légere tendance scato ! Non sérieux... Ça va ? Tu m'inquiètes là, pourquoi tu dis rien ? Et pourquoi t'es aussi rouge bordel ?  
\- Antoine, si tu savais... Je viens de passer une de ces journées mec... Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça ne fait que commencer... »

 **Maître Panda :** Les mains dans les poches de mon kigurumi je marche en chantonnant le dernier instant Panda. C'est ça le problème avec la musique, j'écoute une chanson une fois, je l'ai dans la tête pendant plusieurs heures. Mais bon, y'a pire dans la vie. Par exemple ne pas pouvoir mettre de casque, ça c'est horripilant. J'en suis réduit aux écouteurs. Ben oui, vous avez déjà vu un panda avec un casque ? Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible avec la forme des oreilles...  
La musique, c'est toute ma vie. Le bambou aussi. C'est ce qui me permet de garder un certain équilibre dans mon quotidien. Alors bien entendu, avec l'instant Panda je m'éclate. Je peux passer des journées entières à chercher le bon rythme, le bon tempo, le style, le genre de ma prochaine création... Je n'arrive pas à savoir si ce que je préfère c'est l'instrumental ou l'écriture des paroles. Car oui, je suis un chanteur, mais aussi un compositeur et un parolier. Sans compter qu'à mes heures perdues je suis un dictateur, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.  
J'apprécie beaucoup Alexis, l'assistant de Mathieu. Il est génial à la guitare. On s'éclate tous les deux et on se comprend bien. Je pense qu'on fait une bonne équipe.  
Finalement, j'adore ma vie et j'ai beaucoup de chance. La seule chose qui me manque, c'est d'autres pandas. Ce n'est pas facile de vivre normalement sachant que mon espèce est condamnée à disparaître. En soi, c'est dur d'être un ursidé, surtout pendant la saison des amours. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de femelle dans le coin... Mais ça va, je ne me sens pas trop seul. C'est difficile de l'être quand on est un Sommet.  
Dans le couloir qui mène à ma tanière j'attaque le refrain de ma chanson et j'esquisse quelques pas de danse. J'invente une nouvelle chorégraphie que je pense pouvoir réutiliser pour le prochain épisode. C'est à ce moment là que j'entends des pleurs qui semblent venir de la chambre du Geek. Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, mais ça me désole quand même. Il est trop fragile. Et avec ce connard de Patron qui fait tout pour le tourmenter. Le pauvre gosse. Je sais qu'on est dur avec lui, mais je sais aussi que tout le monde l'adore. Sauf qu'ici, c'est la règle du « qui aime bien châtie bien » qui est appliquée. Résultat ben c'est le Geek qui trinque. Sans compter qu'il sert aussi un peu de défouloir à tout le monde. Ces temps-ci je m'inquiète particulièrement pour lui. Il a l'air perdu, dans son monde, triste... Peut-être qu'il fait une légère dépression. Pour de vrai je veux dire.  
Je décide de m'approcher de sa chambre. La porte est entrebâillée et je jette un œil par l'ouverture. La pièce est plongée dans le noir, et seule la console allumée émet une faible lumière. Je balaie la chambre du regard. Le lit est défait, des boîtiers de jeux vidéos sont étalés partout par terre, les vêtements sales se mêlent aux vieux sachets de chips... Dans un coin de la pièce, un amas de peluches recouvre le sol. Comme je n'aperçois toujours pas ma victime préférée et que je continue d'entendre des sanglots je pousse un peu plus la porte et entre sans frapper. Je manque de trébucher sur une figurine mais me rattrape au dernier moment en m'agrippant à la commode. Je pousse un juron étouffé. Je dois me ressaisir, le Geek a besoin de moi. Je tente de l'appeler « Hé ! Geek ? Tu es là ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Je t'ai entendu pleurer et... ». Soudain mes yeux se posent sur une silhouette au milieu du tas de peluches. J'appuie sur l'interrupteur et la lumière apparaît. Je suis choqué par ce je vois : le Geek, entouré de ses peluches, est recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux pliés et la tête entre les bras. Qu'est-ce-qui lui arrive ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter « Geek mais qu'est ce que... Nom de Dieu est-ce-que ça va ? Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'est arrivé ? S'il te plaît parle-moi je t'en supplie tu me fais peur ! » Je l'attrape par le bras et le secoue. Tout ça n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il pleure, ça c'est habituel chez lui. Non, c'est qu'il se cache qui fait que je commence à paniquer. D'habitude, si il est chagriné il va immédiatement chercher du réconfort. Il fait tout pour attirer l'attention, réclame des câlins, saute sur Mathieu, ou chouine jusqu'à ce que je craque et que je le prenne dans mes bras. Et même si il me tape sur le système c'est vrai qu'il est mignon à courir partout pour avoir un tout petit peu d'amour. Mais là... Là... Il se planque dans sa chambre, le visage caché, il essaye de contrôler ses larmes, il ne parle pas, et j'ai beau le secouer il ne veut pas tourner la tête vers moi.  
« Lâ... Lâche-moi ! Sors de... De... Ma... Ma chambre.  
\- Geek, qu'es-ce-qu'il t'arrive bon sang ?! »  
En plus il me repousse ?! Ce n'est plus possible, j'attrape son menton et le force à lever les yeux vers moi. Il est pâle et les larmes ont laissé des marques sur ses joues d'habitude si rouges. Son visage est déformé en une horrible grimace et ses cheveux sont collés sur son front. Son tee-shirt est trempé à force d'avoir pleurer. Il est secoué de soubresauts. Il hoquette. Il serre son Monsieur Nounours de toutes ses forces, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les poils de la peluche. Il n'est plus lui-même, le gosse craquant que toutes les fan-girls veulent serrer dans leurs bras. Non, il est laid, et a même quelque chose d'effrayant comme ça. On dirait qu'il est détruit, qu'il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Un fantôme.  
Alors, je le lâche, m'assois près de lui, attrape sa casquette que je pose par terre, et le serrant contre moi j'entonne : « Alors s'il te plaît pleure pas. Pleure pas. » Parce que je ne sais plus quoi dire. Parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Parce que le voir comme ça me fait horriblement mal. Parce que chanter c'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

Patron : Putain. Putain. Putain. J'en. Ai. Ras. Le. Cul. Marchant dans la rue tête baissée je marmonne tout seul. C'est bien la première fois qu'un bordel ne réussit pas à me calmer. Pourtant l'alcool et les putes c'est un remède qui fonctionne plutôt bien chez moi. Enfin d'habitude. Il faut dire que ce qui s'est passé avec Tatiana n'a pas calmé les choses non plus.  
Après mes conneries d'aujourd'hui, il fallait bien que je décompresse. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller voir ma pute personnelle. D'autant plus que j'étais toujours frustré de ne pas avoir pu aller plus loin ce matin. Tant qu'à faire les choses, autant les faire bien. J'aurais du profiter du Geek. Enfin, j'ai rejoint Tatiana au bordel. Elle n'a pas eu l'air tellement surprise de me voir arriver. Assise sur un fauteuil rouge, vêtue d'un pantalon en cuir et d'un haut plongeant qui dévoilait sa poitrine généreuse, elle était tout simplement parfaite. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour me détendre. Le problème c'est que depuis ce matin je ne suis pas exactement dans mon état normal. Et que sans m'en rendre compte, dès que j'ai vue ma blonde préférée, je me suis mise à la comparer au gamin. Et que tout de suite ça la rendait moins attirante pour moi. Bon, on a baisé elle et moi, il ne faut pas croire que j'allais me priver. Mais putain, je me suis presque fait chier. Et ça, ça m'a plu moyen. Je compte sur les doigts d'une main les rares fois où je n'ai pas pris pas mon pied. Et ce qu'il y a de plus embêtant, c'est que comme Tatiana est ma pute personnelle, elle s'est tout de suite rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après qu'on se soit rhabillés elle a allumé une clope, a tiré une taffe et m'a interrogé sans me regarder : « Alors ? C'est quoi le problème ? » Elle avait posé la question tout innocemment, faisant rouler le « r » de « problème » à cause de son léger accent russe :  
« Y'a pas de problème ma belle. Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
\- Tu mens.  
\- Et toi tu vas t'en prendre une... Faudrait pas que t'oublies qui commande ici chaton...  
\- Ah. Donc il y a vraiment un problème. Allez crache le morceau, j'ai un autre client dans dix minutes. »  
"Elle avait l'air de s'amuser et me regardait avec un petit sourire cynique. MON sourire cynique. Elle m'énervait mais cette salope savait pertinemment que je n'oserais pas lever la main sur elle. Trop précieuse. C'est dur de trouver des prostituées de bonne qualité... Bon, au fond de moi je savais très bien que je me cherchais des excuses. Tatiana est juste la seule personne que j'ai en dehors de Mathieu et des autres tarés. Lui faire du mal n'est pas dans mon intérêt. Enfin pas dans ce contexte. « J'ai perdu le contrôle... ». Après ma déclaration la jolie blonde a soudain eu l'air beaucoup plus intéressée. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, je lui avais tout raconté. Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, ma colère était revenue, plus forte que jamais, et ma frustration avec. Tatiana m'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention, riant, me lançant des regards en coin ou se permettant un petit commentaire sarcastique de temps à autre. Finalement, elle m'a viré de la pièce un quart d'heure plus tard : « J'ai déjà pris du retard. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on se revoit très bientôt pour que tu me racontes la suite de ta petite histoire. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qui va se passer. » Et elle m'a mis à la porte. De mon propre bordel. Mais bon, de toute façon je n'avais plus envie de rester là-dedans. Je commençais à en avoir ras-le-cul de ses commentaires à deux-balles, et j'avais juste envie de rentrer. J'étais bien trop énervé.  
Plus exactement, je suis toujours énervé. Je suis une boule de nerfs. J'ai juste envie de hurler. Ou de frapper quelqu'un. Cogner. Exploser. Détruire. Anéantir. ARGHHHHHHHHHH ! Résumons la situation : j'ai faibli devant ma victime. Je me suis fait engueuler par un gosse. Je n'ai plus le droit de voir le Geek. Les gens se mettent à avoir pitié de moi. Baiser ne me calme pas. Je pense toujours autant au gamin. Super. Je dis bien super.  
Je m'arrête d'un seul coup. Il est tard, et la nuit est tombée depuis quelques minutes. Il fait frais. La rue est déserte exceptée un mec visiblement bourré qui marche en zigzaguant.  
Bon après, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe. Je suppose que je pète un câble. Encore une fois. Toujours est-il que le type me dit «bonsoir » et que la seconde d'après il se retrouve avec mon poing dans la gueule. Et qu'il s'écroule sur le sol. C'est peut-être pas très cool de ma part mais putain qu'est ce que c'est bon ! Ok, mes phalanges sont éclatées et je pisse le sang. Ok le mec est peut-être mort vu qu'il s'est explosé le crâne contre une poubelle. Ok... Mais vous savez quoi ? J'en. Ai. Rien. A. Foutre. Je ne respecte rien, ni personne. Je suis le Patron, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

 **Maître Panda :** Assis par terre j'observe le Geek qui a fini par s'endormir la tête sur mes genoux. Je préfère ça. Nous n'avons pas parlé, il ne m'a rien expliqué. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi après tout. Mais il faudra tout de même que nous ayons une petite conversation tous les deux, un peu plus tard.  
C'est vrai qu'il est mignon quand même, une vraie gueule d'ange. Ma main caresse ses cheveux châtains, étonnamment doux. Le pauvre pitchounou. C'est vrai qu'il n'a quand même pas une vie facile. Mais pourtant on l'aime. C'est le p'tit frère de notre drôle de famille. Celui qui n'a jamais son mot à dire, qui passe son temps à réclamer de l'attention... Des fois je me demande quand même ce que ça fait d'être lui. Ça doit être étrange d'être un adulte mais d'avoir la mentalité d'un gamin. Il a un corps de jeune de 26 ans mais dans sa tête il pense ne même pas avoir atteint la puberté. Il rougit quand on lui parle de filles, mais à son âge, il pourrait se marier. Vraiment ça doit être quelque peu déstabilisant...  
Je m'inquiète pour lui, il n'a pas l'air bien ces temps-ci. Avec la mort de Monsieur Nounours en plus... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte c'est une peluche ! L'innocence du Geek commence à déteindre sur moi. Beurk.  
Je le regarde dormir, perdu dans mes réflexions. Sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme régulier, une de ses mains a glissé le long de son corps tandis que l'autre est posée sur ma cuisse. Ses joues ont retrouvé leur couleur rosée même si on peut encore apercevoir des marques laissées par les larmes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ce tableau touchant. C'est le calme après la tempête.  
Mais même si j'adorerais rester encore un peu à le surveiller, à le protéger, j'ai du travail et il a besoin de se reposer. Alors je le pousse délicatement, je me relève, l'attrape et le porte jusqu'à son lit. Puis je pose Monsieur Nounours à côté de son oreiller et pars. Avant de sortir je me retourne. Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il a besoin de quelqu'un. De quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui. Quelqu'un de son « âge » pour jouer avec lui, le faire rire, le consoler... Quelqu'un avec qui il pourra être un véritable enfant. Quelqu'un qui le fera s'épanouir, oublier ses problèmes. D'un ami en somme.  
Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.


	4. Chapitre 4 : JE HAIS CE GAMIN !

_Bonsoir les gens ! Ça fait plaisir de vous retrouver ! Me revoili, me revoilà donc avec le chapitre 4 !_

 _Quoi de neuf dans cette suite ? Une petite surprise : LE PREMIER FLASHBACK ! Et sinon ben la fin de cette première journée mouvementée en compagnie du clan Sommet. A part ça c'es toujours le même modèle ;) ! Allez, bonne lecture les enfants ! Et désolée par avance pour les fautes d'orthographe..._

 _(Merci ! De plus en plus de vus c'est juste hyper gratifiant ! Et sinon, pour répondre à une question qu'on m'a posée quant-au caractère geetron ou matron de cette fic... Je laisse planer le doute ! Oui je suis sadique, et alors ?)_

 _Disclaimer : Les deux seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans cette fanfiction sont Kate et Carla (ainsi que quelques autres persos secondaires dans les flashbacks). Tous les autres sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet et... d'Antoine Daniel (qui bien évidemment s'appartient à lui même également ;) )._

* * *

 **Lundi soir :**

 **Mathieu :** J'ai ramené Antoine à la maison. J'avais franchement besoin d'un pote après la journée pourrie que je venais de passer. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de tout lui raconter, je voulais juste oublier mes problèmes un instant. Et Antoine est parfait pour ça. Alors on a discuté de tout et de rien, des dernières vidéos qu'on avait vues, des autres youtubeurs, des conneries de Richard, de nos projets etc... Il n'a pas arrêté de me charrier, j'ai repoussé ses avances sans fin (humour), on a parlé des différentes sectes dont on faisait partie. C'était vraiment sympa.

Malgré tout je n'étais pas tout à fait là. Un peu absent. Antoine a dû me ramener à la réalité plusieurs fois alors que j'étais perdu dans mes réflexions. Il n'a fait aucune remarque désobligeante et à chaque fois il a poursuivi la conversation comme si de rien n'était. C'est cool de sa part de ne pas me poser de questions alors qu'il voyait que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Mais bon, je n'avais pas envie d'aborder de sujet fâcheux.

Finalement, il a tenu à venir chez moi parce que comme il dit « on ne se voit pas si souvent que ça, autant en profiter ! » Je lui ai adressé un sourire de remerciement et il y a répondu par un clin d'œil complice. Je savais qu'il voulait venir uniquement parce qu'il voyait que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette et qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser seul.

C'est pour ça qu'on est chez moi, autour d'une table, buvant de la bière entre potes, avec Maître Panda et le Hippie qui se sont incrustés. Le Patron, qui d'habitude ne manque pas ce genre de soirée, n'est pas là. Il doit sûrement être en train d'essayer de calmer sa fureur dans un de ses bordels. Le Geek aussi manque à l'appel, et c'est bien dommage. Essayer de le faire boire est une de mes distractions préférées. En général, on s'y met à plusieurs et il finit par s'enfuir de la cuisine en pleurant. Le Prof et la Fille ne sont pas là non plus. Mais eux ne viennent jamais, le premier privilégiant des occupations plus calmes et la seconde préférant voir ses amies.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je suis bien éméché. Antoine est complètement bourré et danse autour de la table en invoquant la Sainte Pelle tandis que je lui balance des patates sous le regard amusé d'un... Panda ? Ohhh... Un panda ! Il y a un panda dans ma cuisine ! Un paaaannnnndddddaaaaaa...

« An... Antoine... Re-regarde, y'a un pitit animal sauvage dans ma cuiiiiiiisiiiiiine !

\- Par la Sainte Pelle ! Il nous faut ce pokémon !

\- Re-regarde comme il est beeeeaaaauuuu... Coucou gentil pandaaaaaa ! T'es trooop choupi avec tes pitites noreilles !

\- Mathieu, tu-tu... Tu touves pas que y'a un p'tit air de ressemblance entre vous deux ?

\- Les gars, vous faites carrément flipper quand vous êtes bourrés...

\- Tais... Tais-toi le Panda ! On t'a. Pas so-sonnééééé ! Pourquoi que tu parles d'abord ? Ca parle pas les dapans. Pandas. C'comme les licornes tropiiiiiiques ! Ça existe pas ! T'es pas gentil le Panda ! Mort au Panda ! Viens Toinou, balançons lui des-des-des patates !

\- Mais les gars arrêtez ! Vous... Aie ! Vous êtes cons ! Mon kigurumi va être dégueulasse !

\- C'rigolo un panda qui... Utiliiiiise des mots compliqués ! Mais c'est fatigant... Tu trouves pas Mathieu ?

\- Peace les mecs ! Balancer des patates c'est mauvais pour votre karma. Prenez plutôt un peu d'rhubarbe.

\- Il a raisonnnn... Faites l'amour ! Pas la guéguerre ! Allez viens Mathieu, à poil ! J'te prends ici et t-tout de suite !Je t'aimeuuuhhhh Toine ! Viens ons'marrie ! »

Après ben je me souviens de rien. Trou noir.

* * *

 **Hippie :** Taré ce Mathieu ! Quelle idée de boire avec le Panda et Antoine ? Pourtant il sait que l'alcool n'a aucun effet sur l'ursidé ! Bien sur qu'il ne peut pas boire autant que lui ! Alors pourquoi le provoquer en duel ?

D'un autre côté, je ne me rappelle pas de tout non plus. Pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je n'ai rien bu mais j'étais défoncé... Juste quelques flash du Panda buvant verre sur verre, d'Antoine tournant autour de la table comme une danseuse qui en aurait trop pris, de Mathieu courant vers le Panda pour le prendre dans ses bras... Il me semble aussi qu'il s'est rétamé sur le sol... Je crois qu'après ça il a commencé à balancer des patates sur le Panda. Enfin je n'en suis pas très sûr. Si c'est vraiment ce que je crois alors il a encore des progrès à faire. Il ne sait pas très bien viser. Après heu... Des licornes, des arc-en-ciel, de la rhubarbe, Milo Moiré... Et Antoine se déshabillant debout sur la

table. Ah oui, et Mathieu qui s'écroule sur le canapé complètement HS. Re des licornes. Des nuages. Des couleurs. Antoine qui dégueule sur la moquette. Et moi qui m'endors. Licornes. Flash. Volutes de fumée. Flash. Noir. Couleurs. Flash.

* * *

 **Patron :** Il est deux heures du matin quand je rentre enfin. Toujours pas calmé mais bon, ça ça devient presque une habitude.

Quand j'ouvre la porte, une odeur nauséabonde me prend à la gorge. Mon expérience me permet d'identifier immédiatement ce que c'est. Quelqu'un a dégueulé dans la baraque. Je pousse un peu plus la porte et allume la lumière. J'éclate de rire lorsque j'aperçois Antoine à moitié nu, la tête posée sur la table, Mathieu « allongé » sur le canapé et le Hippie par terre dans une flaque de vomi. J'adore ces soirées.

Je passe devant eux en prenant bien soin de ne pas les réveiller. Je n'ai pas envie que tout me retombe dessus pour une raison inconnue. Sans compter que je n'ai pas que ça à faire. J'ai toujours la main qui saigne.

Je monte les escaliers et tourne à gauche, passant devant la chambre du Geek, silencieuse. Le

gamin ! Je ne l'ai pas vu en bas... Donc il est sûrement dans sa chambre... Et les autres ont l'air de dormir assez profondément... Je ricane. Mathieu sait pourtant qu'il ne faut pas tenter le diable. Je me rapproche de la porte et tourne la poignée. Bien évidemment, c'est fermé à clé. Mais Mathieu n'a pas encore eu le temps de renforcer la serrure. Et ce n'est pas un vulgaire verrou qui va m'arrêter. Je souris dans le noir. Juste le temps de prendre une douche et de soigner un minimum ma main et je reviendrai crocheter la serrure.

L'eau fraîche de la douche atténue mes tensions et je pousse un soupir de bien être. Puis je prends une serviette, me sèche et enfile un boxer. Je sais que je n'aurais pas besoin de plus. Je fous mes vêtements à la poubelle puis sors le désinfectant. Ma main me brûle, mais je m'en fous. La sensation de l'alcool sur ma chair à vif est moins douloureuse que mon mal de tête incessant.

Une demie heure plus tard me revoilà devant la porte du Geek, un rictus malsain sur le visage. Bien entendu, je crochète la serrure sans mal. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais. Car ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai une petite idée en tête.

J'entre le plus silencieusement possible, déterminé, puis referme la porte derrière moi, toujours en essayant de me faire discret. Un sourire carnassier s'étire sur mon visage. J'en ai rêvé toute la journée. Il n'a pas quitté mon esprit. Depuis ce matin je ne pense qu'à cet instant. Et j'y suis.

Je ne suis pas connu pour ma patience légendaire, et aujourd'hui j'avais les nerfs à vif. J'adore quand on me résiste. Je déteste quand ça s'éternise. Et là, ça commence à durer, et par la même occasion à m'énerver sérieusement. Je veux l'entendre crier mon nom. Me supplier. Je veux l'entendre gémir. Je le veux lui. Violemment. Et je n'en peux plus de devoir me contrôler. C'est la première fois que je n'ai pas tout de suite ce que je veux. « Et ce matin, c'était ta première perte de contrôle concernant le Geek. C'était aussi la première fois que tu laissais une de tes proies t'échapper. Et pourtant... Pourtant... Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que tu entres dans cette chambre la nuit. Quelque chose aurait-il changé ? Pourquoi essayais-tu de te maîtriser auparavant ? Pourquoi as-tu craqué aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi n'as tu pas achevé le boulot ? Ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose, non ? » me chuchote ma conscience. Qu'elle ferme sa gueule cette salope. Je n'ai rien à prouver. Juste terriblement envie du Geek.

Je m'approche du lit en prenant mon temps. Je veux savourer cet instant, même si je bous intérieurement. Je finis par m'asseoir sur le lit. Bordel... Il est tellement beau. Tellement pur. Tellement innocent. Tellement loin de moi... Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Ils sont doux, soyeux. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir allumer la lumière pour l'observer plus attentivement. Sans sa casquette par exemple. C'est tellement inhabituel. J'écoute sa respiration calme. Je sens sa poitrine se soulever. Il a son Monsieur Nounours contre lui. C'est une vision idéale. Douce. Enfantine. Il est magnifique. Et il sera bientôt à moi. Pour un très long moment car je viens de décider de faire tout mon possible pour le rendre accro, dépendant. Il ne pourra plus se passer de moi. Et Mathieu ne pourra plus jamais dire que je fais du mal au gamin, puisqu'il ira lui même le supplier d'enlever l'interdiction de me voir.

Je sais que je ne vais pas tarder à perdre le contrôle. Mais à l'instant même où je me fais cette réflexion une petite voix murmure « Patron. Patron. Arrête de faire semblant... ». Je sursaute, affolé. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Est-ce que je l'aurais réveillé ? Et qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ? Je... Il a bien dit mon nom ? « Tu... Tu dors gamin ? » Pas de réponse. Oui, il dort. Très bien... POURQUOI IL DIT MON NOM EN DORMANT ? C'EST TOUT A FAIT NORMAL BIEN SUR ! ARGGGHHHHHH ! ET C'ETAIT QUOI CETTE PHRASE ? Je me lève promptement et sort. Qu'est ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est ce que cet abruti a voulu me dire ? Il rêve de moi ? Pourquoi ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel.. Tout ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne peux plus. Cet enfoiré m'a bousillé mon envie. Putain. POURQUOI POURQUOI POURQUOI ? « Tu vois, tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Qu'est ce que tu voulais prouver ? » Connasse de conscience. Connard de Geek. Je n'arriverai jamais à m'endormir maintenant...

* * *

 **Patron :** "Arrête de faire semblant"

Cette voix. Elle résonne au fond de moi tandis que je chercher désespérément d'où elle provient. Tout est noir autour de moi, c'est difficile de se repérer. Pourtant je n'ai pas mes lunettes de soleil. « Arrête de faire semblant. » Lumière. Un grand lit. Elle est dedans. C'est elle qui a parlé. Elle me regarde, faisant mine d'être sérieuse. Je lui souris d'un air moqueur et prends la parole à mon tour : **  
**"Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. **  
**\- Avec moi tu n'as pas à prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre. Tu peux être toi même. **  
**\- Qui sait ? Tu es peut-être dangereuse... N'oublie pas que nous sommes ennemis. Je ne suis pas censé te faire voir qui je suis vraiment. **  
**\- Ennemis ?" **  
**Elle s'approche de moi, d'un air provocateur. Elle est tellement belle putain. "Ennemis ?" Répète t-elle en me poussant sur le lit. "Ennemis ?" Elle me chevauche, ce qui fait remonter sa jupe en cuir noir. Nom de dieu. Ses lèvres s'approchent de mon oreille. "Dans ce cas, peut-être devrais-je vous faire parler, monsieur le mafieux. Peut-être devrais-je vous torturer un peu." En disant cela elle fait glisser sa main le long de ma veste de costume, puis elle la passe sous ma chemise. Son autre main se fait baladeuse tandis qu'elle commence à appuyer sur mon entrejambe. Putainnnn... Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Je gémis. Mais soudain, je me retourne et la plaque sur le lit. En une fraction de seconde les rôles sont inversés. Je profite de ce retournement de situation en ma faveur pour lui dire d'une voix rauque : "Non non... Pas ennemis. Enfin, en principe si. Mais en réalité toi et moi savons que nous sommes bien plus que ça..." La tension est insoutenable lorsque mes lèvres trouvent les siennes. **  
**Cette femme est un démon. Elle est tellement belle, tellement dangereuse, tellement sexy. Et elle est à moi. Nous nous sommes trouvés. Pourtant nous savons que ce que nous faisons est mal. Nous sommes censés nous haïr, nous entretuer. Nous sommes chacun dans un gang ennemi. Mais pourtant, la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés j'ai su. J'ai su que jamais je ne pourrais achever le boulot qu'on m'avait confié. Je ne pouvais pas la tuer. Elle ne pouvait pas me blesser non plus. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour corriger la situation. On a essayé de s'éviter, on s'est pointés des armes dessus... Mais on ne pouvait jamais finir ce qu'on avait commencé. Je baissais mon flingue à chaque fois, et finalement elle a fini par baisser mon froc. Et là ça a été l'explosion. On ne s'est plus quittés. Elle est devenue ma confidente, la personne dont je suis le plus proche, alors que je suis censé la tuer. La situation est malsaine, je vous l'accorde. Mais j'aime cette femme. Putain comme je l'aime.

Notre baiser se fait de plus en plus approfondi et je la vois se perdre dans l'instant. Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux ronds. Je sens la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne. Elle se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille : « Tu dois faire face à tes actes. » Je suis incrédule, et je me mets à paniquer sérieusement quand je la vois qui commence à s'en aller. Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois sur la joue et disparaît définitivement tandis que je lui cours après dans le noir. Je hurle, mais elle ne se retourne pas. Elle a beau marcher et j'ai beau courir aussi vite que je le peux, elle reste inaccessible. Elle disparaît peu à peu et les larmes se mettent à rouler sur mes joues. « NE T'EN VA PAS ! » C'est trop tard, elle s'est volatilisée. De nouveau le noir complet.

Je me réveille en sursaut, trempé de sueur. J'ai peur d'avoir crié dans mon sommeil. Putain de rêve à la con. Putain de souvenirs. Putain de Geek.

* * *

 **Flashback :**

« Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- J'ai pas vraiment de nom...  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... Toi c'est comment ?  
\- Mathieu.  
\- Mathieu ? C'est cool comme prénom.  
\- Tu aimes ? Si tu veux t'as qu'à t'appeler comme ça aussi.  
\- Mathieu. Oui ça me plaît, ça sonne bien.  
\- Mathieu !  
\- Oui maman ?  
\- Pourquoi parles-tu tout seul mon chéri ?  
\- Je ne parle pas tout seul, je parle avec mon nouvel ami...  
\- Avec ton nouvel ami ? »  
La femme regarda autour d'elle consternée. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci la contemplaitt avec de grands yeux étonnés. Pourquoi maman avait-elle l'air aussi... Contrariée ?  
« Mathieu » soupira t-elle, « il n'y a personne ici, arrête ton cirque, tu es un peu vieux pour avoir un ami imaginaire.  
\- Mais... Je n'ai pas d'ami imaginaire. Tu... Tu ne le vois pas ?  
\- Mathieu ça suffit maintenant. Arrête ça et descends mettre la table ou je vais finir par me fâcher.  
\- Madame je suis là ! Ehhhh !  
\- Qu'est ce que ? Mathieu mais... »  
La mère de Mathieu recula. Son fils venait de lui parler mais... On aurait dit que ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Comme si il était possédé. C'était bien lui qui ouvrait la bouche mais une voix différente de la sienne était sortie, et il n'avait pas la même expression. Le fils ressemblait à une autre personne. « Mathieu arrête ça MAINTENANT ! » insista t-elle.  
Mathieu ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait crié. C'était Mathieu bis. Il regarda son « ami » qui paraissait aussi mal-à-l'aise que lui. Le numéro 2 ne comprenait rien : pourquoi cette femme ne le voyait t-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas entendu ? Et d'abord, comment était-il arrivé ici ?

* * *

C'était la première fois que la maladie de Mathieu se manifestait. Elle était apparue comme ça, d'un coup. Il était jeune, mais normalement trop vieux pour avoir un ami imaginaire. C'est ce qui inquiétait ses parents. Quelquefois, ils le voyaient parler tout seul, alternant deux voix différentes, et ayant une conversation presque normale. Aussi normale que puisse être une discussion avec soi-même. Au bout d'un certain temps, les parents de Mathieu l'emmenèrent voir un docteur. L'enfant ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, et ne voyait même pas où était le problème. Certes il était le seul à voir son ami, mais dans ce cas c'était les autres qui avaient un problème, pas lui.  
Le médecin parla longuement avec Mathieu. Il lui fit passer de nombreux tests, joua avec lui, le questionna... Et il apprit ainsi au père et à la mère que l'enfant n'était pas seulement un gamin débordant d'imagination, mais qu'il était schizophrène.  
Mathieu aimait bien l'homme en blouse blanche. C'était une personne gentille, douce, brillante qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Il aimait surtout jouer avec cet adulte qui s'occupait de lui. Mathieu lui parlait beaucoup de Mathieu bis, et quelquefois il l'associait même à leurs jeux. Mathieu numéro 2 quant-à-lui se méfiait un peu du psychologue. Mais tant que son « frère » était heureux, alors il l'était aussi.  
Après la découverte de la maladie les choses se gâtèrent. Les parents et le psy n'étaient pas du même avis concernant l'avenir de Mathieu. La mère surtout pleurait beaucoup. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son fils, et se surprenait même à avoir peur de lui. Le père, inquiet, voulait éradiquer la maladie, pour retrouver l'enfant doux et calme qui était auparavant le sien. Le Docteur, lui, était d'avis qu'on laisse ce pauvre gosse en paix, tant qu'il ne faisait de mal à personne. Il pensait que la maladie pourrait disparaître d'elle même au bout d'un certain temps. Mais il se trompait.  
Mathieu commença à avoir mal à la tête, de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus violemment. Son ami, qui était en réalité une voix dans sa tête, ne le quittait plus. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais, 24h/24 ensemble. C'est ainsi que l'enfant commença à fatiguer, et à faire des crises la nuit durant lesquelles il était pris de convulsions et hurlait à s'arracher la gorge. Il y avait trop de voix dans sa tête. Plus de place. Ils ne pouvaient pas se partager un cerveau à deux. L'autre voulait sortir. Les parents étaient morts de peur.  
Une nuit, alors qu'il dormait paisiblement, Mathieu fut saisi d'une nouvelle crise, encore plus violente que les autres. Deux fois plus. Le petit pensa qu'il allait mourir, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il était rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul, que son ami allait rester jusqu'au bout avec lui. L'enfant était en nage, il gémissait, criait, se débattait avec ses draps. Il était pris d'une migraine incontrôlable, la voix dans sa tête hurlant aussi fort que lui. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Puis soudain, après un dernier hurlement, un dernier soubresaut, il s'immobilisa.  
C'est alors que ses parents entrèrent dans la chambre, essoufflés. Mathieu tourna la tête vers eux et une larme roula sur sa joue tandis que sa mère s'effondrait sur le sol. Le père, lui, resta sur la pas de la porte les yeux écarquillés :  
« Qui... Qui es-tu ? » demanda t-il à la personne tenant la main de Mathieu  
« Ben, Mathieu numéro 2... »  
La mère se retourna vers le deuxième enfant et s'évanouit devant la vision de la personnalité de Mathieu qui était devenue une réalité. Mathieu soupira. Il avait réussi, Mathieu bis était sorti.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Règle n1 : Ne pas

_Wesh les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! En tout cas j'espère que vous êtes assez en forme pour accueillir le cinquième chapitre de cette fic ;)_

 _Pas grand chose à annoncer sinon... C'est toujours le même modèle de rédaction. Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse lire ! Biz et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe._

 _( Je voulais remercier les gens qui me lisent, c'est-à-dire vous, bien entendu, et exprimer mille fois ma gratitude pour les reviews. Je ne parle pas seulement de cette fiction mais également de l'os que j'ai posté il y a peu de temps. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est gratifiant tous vos encouragements ! Merci, merci, merci encore !)_

 _Disclaimer : Les deux seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans cette fanfiction sont Kate et Carla (ainsi que quelques autres persos secondaires dans les flashbacks). Tous les autres sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet et... d'Antoine Daniel (qui bien évidemment s'appartient à lui même également ;) )._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Règle n°1 : Ne pas laisser de preuves...**

 **Mardi matin :**

 **Hippie :** Tout me semble bizarre quand je me réveille pour la seconde fois. À commencer par cette drôle d'odeur qui m'assaille. Je me mets debout difficilement et je découvre que l'effluve infâme provient d'une flaque de vomi dans laquelle j'étais étendu. Charmant. Je ramasse mon chapeau et fais un tour sur moi-même pour inspecter les dégâts. Mathieu sur le canapé, Antoine la tête sur la table et ronflant légèrement, des bouteilles de bière sur le sol... C'est tout. Bon... Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Ça m'arrange qu'ils dorment aussi profondément.  
Je déambule dans la maison en fredonnant du Bob Marley, à la recherche d'une couverture pour Mathieu et d'une serpillière pour nettoyer. C'est étrange, tout est calme à cette heure-ci. Je me lève rarement avant midi d'habitude, heure à laquelle tout le monde est déjà debout, en train de s'activer. Là, personne. Le silence. Pas de Mathieu buvant son énième café de la journée, pas de dispute, pas de cris, pas de pleurs... Juste Wifi qui marche derrière moi et qui attend ses croquettes. C'est assez reposant à vrai dire.  
Je ne sais pas où ils sont, tous. D'un autre côté, je ne sais pas non plus l'heure qu'il est. Et à part le Patron qui a à peu près les mêmes horaires que moi, je n'ai aucune idée de quand les autres se lèvent exactement.  
Je monte finalement à l'étage en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je passe devant la chambre du Geek sur la pointe des pieds, puis je rebrousse chemin et revient devant la porte.  
Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis un peu l'ange gardien des Sommet. Je suis celui qui veille sur la famille et agit dans l'ombre. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai pris pour habitude d'aller dans les chambres des autres la nuit. Pas tous les soirs, parce que je suis souvent dans mon trip. Mais souvent. Je dépose du bambou près du lit de Maître Panda pour qu'il ne soit jamais à cours, je borde le Geek, j'éteins l'ordinateur de Mathieu qui est resté allumé... En revanche j'évite d'entrer chez le Patron. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. Je n'y vais que quand je l'entends ronfler suffisamment fort.  
C'est pourquoi je stoppe net en voyant la porte du Geek entrouverte. Elle est toujours fermée d'habitude. Toujours. "C'est pour sa sécurité", dit Mathieu. Sous entendu, "bas les pattes Patron". Et aujourd'hui, il nous a convoqués pour nous dire de nous méfier. Nous devons surveiller le Patron et protéger le Geek. Tous. Sécurité renforcée, mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Franchement je préfère ne pas savoir.  
Je décide d'entrer pour en avoir le cœur net. J'ai envie d'en finir avec cette histoire. Le besoin d'un joint commence à se faire sentir et j'ai encore des choses à faire. Notamment prendre une douche, le vomi ce n'est quand même pas trop mon truc. Même pour un hippie c'est crade. Je pousse la porte et entre dans la chambre. Je trébuche sur un objet inconnu et m'écroule sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Pour la discrétion il faudra repasser. Je reste sur le sol quelques minutes en récitant une incantation pour que le Geek soit toujours endormi. Voyant que rien ne bouge, je me relève. Le petit est entortillé dans ses draps, et serre sa peluche de toutes ses forces. Rien d'anormal... Je me suis sûrement inquiété pour rien. Il n'empêche que je lui parlerai de cette porte ouverte. Il y a quand même quelque chose de louche là dessous.  
Dix minutes plus tard j'ai enfin trouvé la couverture que je rabats soigneusement sur mon créateur. Et toujours aucun signe de vie dans la maison. Tant mieux. Je nettoie la flaque de vomi et vais prendre une douche. Une fois prêt, je retourne dans ma chambre à la recherche de rhubarbe. La plante sacrée devant moi je souffle enfin. Dans les deux sens du terme. Fumer, souffler, s'échapper, liberté.

* * *

 **Mathieu :** Ça tambourine furieusement dans mon crâne. J'avale aspirine sur aspirine depuis ce matin mais rien à faire. C'est la dernière fois que je bois avec le Panda. Ok, j'ai déjà fait cette promesse, mais cette fois-ci c'est vrai. Assis sur un banc dans le parc je me repasse le film de ma matinée en boucle.  
Quand j'avais ouvert les yeux, Antoine n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de nos mésaventures de la veille (tout avait été rangé !) et une odeur de propre flottait dans l'air. J'aurais facilement pu croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé si je ne m'étais pas trouvé dans le canapé et si je n'avais pas eu une aussi grosse gueule de bois. Comme quoi, avoir plusieurs personnalités sert aussi parfois. Il n'y a pas que de mauvais côtés. Ils font aussi le ménage. Oui, j'avais essayé de commencer la journée en pensant positif.  
Dans la cuisine j'étais tombé sur le Patron qui était en train de taper sur la cafetière. J'avais levé les yeux au ciel. Je me souviens avoir pensé que finalement, les bons côtés étaient quand même peu nombreux. Je m'étais dirigé vers lui avec une seule phrase qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête. "Pas dès le matin s'il vous plaît... Pas dès le matin..."  
" 'Lut.  
\- Eh gamin tu saurais pas comment faire marcher cette putain de machine ? Ça fait une heure que j'essaye de me faire un café et ça commence à me gaver... Je vais pas tarder à perdre patience...  
\- Oui ça va bien, merci. Et toi ?"  
Je suis habitué à son manque de courtoisie, mais avec la perceuse dans mon crâne, ça m'agaçait sérieusement.  
"Bon pousse toi de là, va t'asseoir.  
\- Quelqu'un a mal dormi apparemment. On a eu une soirée agité gamin ?  
\- Un peu trop d'alcool. Raison de plus pour ne pas me faire chier ce matin."  
Le Patron avait haussé les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter, ça tombait bien moi non plus. J'aurais quand même aimé qu'il arrête de me regarder avec son air ironique. J'avais fait fonctionner la machine à café et sorti deux tasses du placard. Le bruit résonnait dans ma tête, c'était horriblement douloureux. On avait bu nos deux tasses face à face, sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que je craque face au silence pesant :  
"Ils sont où les autres ?  
\- Hippie défoncé, Fille shopping, Prof labo, Panda sais pas et m'en fous, Geek plus le droit de l'approcher..."  
J'avais décidé d'ignorer sa dernière remarque et de me concentrer sur la joie que ça serait d'être au calme pour la journée.  
"Salut bande de vagins dégoulinants !  
\- 'lut Antoine !

J'avais foudroyé le Patron du regard jusqu'à ce que je remarque sa mine fatiguée. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passé une bonne nuit. J'avais donc essayé de me rappeler les détails de la soirée, pour savoir si lui aussi était là et si sa mauvaise humeur apparente pouvait s'expliquer par une violente gueule de bois. Mais bon... A. Le Patron n'a jamais la gueule de bois. B. Ma tête me faisait trop mal pour me permettre de me concentrer.  
"Putain les mecs dites moi qu'il reste du café sinon je sens que je vais pas réussi à passer la journée.  
\- T'as de la chance je suis arrivé pile à temps pour sauver la cafetière. Deux minutes plus tard le Patron l'explosait contre le mur.  
\- C'est pas de ma faute si cette connerie refusait de fonctionner... Sûrement fabriqué par des chintoques.  
\- Tu sais que tu me fais toujours rire mec, mais s'il-te-plaît, par la Sainte Pelle arrête de gueuler ! »

Ça m'avait rassuré de voir que je n'étais pas le seul à être à moitié mort. C'est peut-être sadique, mais j'aime l'idée que quelqu'un partage ma douleur.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » Le Geek avait fait son apparition dans la cuisine, en pyjama, son éternel casquette grise sur la tête. Il tenait Monsieur Nounours à la main et se frottait les yeux avec son autre poing. A bien y repenser, c'était touchant. Enfin aussi touchant que puisse être un adulte de vingt-six ans avec une peluche. « - Chuuutttt ! Putain ma tête... » Antoine avait grogné et posé sa tête sur la table. Et moi, je m'étais retourné vers mon homologue et après lui avoir rendu son salut d'un petit signe de tête, j'avais sorti une troisième tasse du placard, pour Antoine. Le sale gosse avait pris son bol et un paquet de céréales et s'était mis à manger avec appétit. Nous terminions notre petit déjeuner en silence et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Et c'est là que je m'étais souvenu de mes paroles de la veille par rapport au Geek et au Patron. J'avais donc jeté un œil dans la cuisine, histoire de vérifier que tout allait bien. Mes deux personnalités n'avaient pas un comportement normal. Le Geek gardait la tête ostensiblement baissée, comme absorbé par le monde magique du riz soufflé au chocolat, et le Patron le regardait, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. En fin de compte, c'était plutôt habituel tout cela. Sauf que normalement, cette scène n'est pas muette. C'est à dire que le criminel exprime plutôt bien sa pensée et que le Geek chouine. Là... Tout était silencieux, comme figé. Une image dans un livre.

En temps normal, j'aurais dû dire au Patron de quitter la cuisine quand le Geek y était entré. Mais comme tout avait l'air de bien fonctionner, je voulais montrer au Patron que je ne faisais pas non plus preuve de mauvaise volonté. Et puis, si il y avait eu un danger quelconque (comme une petite sodomie surprise), j'aurais pu intervenir.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des choses à faire moi aujourd'hui.

\- Par « des choses », tu sous-entends des bordels à visiter et des gens à tuer ? » Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de placer cette petite remarque « innocente ». Le Patron me dévisageait d'un air ironique.

« Mais tu sais que tu deviens doué toi ! Tu veux venir ?

\- Non merci... J'ai aussi des choses de prévues.

\- Antoine, tu veux venir te détendre un peu ? Plus on est de fous plus on rit...

\- Haourmfff...

\- Gamin ?

\- Patron...

\- Du calme Mathieu c'était une blague. Quoique... » Et mon double en noir s'était échappé avant que j'ai pu répliquer.

* * *

Voilà. Pas d'incident majeur à déclarer ce matin. Une toute nouvelle tension, mais rien de bien méchant. Le temps était passé vite entre le boulot et l'aspirine, et j'avançais à un bon rythme dans mon travail. J'avais juste dû m'arrêter pour faire à manger à tout le monde, mais sinon je faisais du bon boulot. Il faut dire que sans toutes mes personnalités pour me déranger, c'était plus facile. Chacun était occupé de son côté, y compris le Panda qui était sorti. J'avais finalement trouvé un mot assez vague qu'il avait écrit et qui était accroché au frigo : « Je suis sorti faire un truc. Je serai de retour pour dîner. » Un truc ? Un truc... C'était complètement stupide de dire ça ! Enfin bref, j'espérais juste qu'il serait discret. Je ne suis pas parano, mais je me méfie quand même... On ne sait jamais, il y a des psychiatres partout et des asiles toujours prêts à m'accueillir.

Malgré tout mon travail (et mon mal de crâne), je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à la fille sur laquelle j'étais tombée la veille. Et surtout à la promesse que je lui avais faite. Je n'en avais pas encore parlé aux autres mais je comptais leur annoncer le soir même pour que nous puissions y réfléchir ensemble. Peut-être trouverions nous même une solution !

Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir fait cette proposition à une fille que je connaissais depuis dix minutes à peine. Pourtant, je savais que je me mettais en danger en faisant cela. Moi et les autres. Il me restait donc deux choix : soit l'amener chez nous et mettre notre secret en péril, soit lui dire que j'avais menti et affronter sa déception. Honnêtement, la solution numéro deux me paraissait plus convenable.

* * *

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé ici. Je suis sur le même banc qu'hier, à la même heure, et j'attends de voir passer Carla pour lui annoncer que finalement tout cela n'était qu'une blague. Comme ça, je resterai en sécurité, et je n'aurai pas non plus à affronter les regards perplexes de mes personnalités. Sans compter que j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

Je scrute le parc du regard depuis dix bonnes minutes et je n'ai toujours pas vu passer miss enthousiasme. Normalement elle devrait repasser par ici puisqu'elle m'avait dit... Soudain je la vois débarquer de nulle part et se planter en face de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'avais oublié comme elle était belle. Et comme elle m'intimidait. Elle a attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval négligée, et des mèches folles encadrent son visage. Ses lèvres retroussées dévoilent deux rangées de dents blanches impeccablement alignées. Elle m'attire vers elle et me plante deux bises sur les joues avant que je n'ai le temps de réfléchir d'avantage :

« Mathieu !

\- Euh, Carla.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois venu ! Après mon départ inapproprié d'hier j'avais peur que tu sois vexé. Enfin tu vois je me disais « Carla, ce n'est vraiment pas une façon de traiter les gens. » J'avais tellement peur que tu ne m'en veuilles. Ou que tu crois je ne sais pas trop quelle connerie. Et puis je ne voulais pas que tu changes d'avis avec tes personnalités tu vois. J'ai même commencé à réfléchir à des cadeaux que je pourrais apporter. J'ai juste un peu de mal avec celui du Patron... Je suppose qu'il a déjà toutes sortes d'objets, enfin bref. Je suis contente que tu sois revenu.

\- Euh moi aussi. »

Wahou. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de parler si longtemps sans reprendre sa respiration... La tête me tourne un peu. Elle a l'air tellement heureuse à l'idée de rencontrer mes personnalités. Je ne peux pas lui briser ses rêves tout de même...

« Euh justement, au sujet de mes personnalités... Il euh va y avoir un tout petit problème...

\- Oui ? »

Nom de Dieu tout cela serait quand même plus facile si elle arrêtait de me regarder avec ces yeux remplis d'étoiles ! Non mais sérieusement ! Ils brillent de bonheur et de joie, comment voulez-vous que je lui annonce que finalement je lui ai menti. Alors que ce n'est pas vrai en plus ! C'est bien trop dur... D'habitude j'aime bien briser les rêves des gens en leur montrant des vidéos à s'arracher les yeux ou en parlant de bébés morts, mais là... Elle déborde d'espoir et transpire la joie de vivre ! Je vais chier des arcs en ciel pendant des mois !

« Euh... Tu feras attention au Patron...

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il ne me fait pas peur et puis tu sais sa façon d'être révèle un trouble psychologique qui...

Je n'écoute pas la suite. Voilà, je suis officiellement dans la merde... Bien joué moi, félicitations, ça promet d'être amusant...

* * *

 **Mardi après-midi :**

 **Maître Panda :** Je suis en mission spéciale. Pour le Geek. J'arpente les rues dans tous les sens en me demandant comment je vais pouvoir trouver un ami à ce petit pleurnichard... Pourquoi je me suis lancé dans un truc pareil ? Pourquoi je me sens concerné ? C'est tout moi ça, bien trop gentil...

En attendant réfléchir au pourquoi du comment ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Bon résumons le plan :

1\. Repérer un gosse. 2. L'aborder. 3. Lui proposer des bonbons. 4. L'attraper et l'emmener chez nous de force... Je crois que l'influence du psychopathe de la maison commence à se faire sentir... Ça me donne envie de vomir.  
Je marche depuis ce matin et je commence à en avoir plein les pattes. Mon but est plus difficile à atteindre que prévu. J'aurais peut-être dû en parler à Mathieu, il m'aurait sûrement aidé. Quoique si j'ai gardé le silence c'est parce qu'il n'a pas l'air très bien en ce moment. Débordé serait le mot juste.

Je trouve un banc et m'assois dessus. Comment est-ce-que je pourrais faire ? Peut-être aller me poster devant une école ou passer une annonce sur internet. Ben voyons : « Jeune homme de vingt-six ans avec mental d'un enfant de huit cherche un ami geek prêt à le supporter et à l'entendre geindre. » C'est vraiment dur d'être une personnalité.

* * *

 **Geek :** Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange ce matin. Je veux dire, excepté le petit déjeuner. Parce que ça aussi c'était bizarre. J'étais horriblement mal-à-l'aise et j'avais envie de pleurer. J'essayais de me concentrer un maximum sur mes céréales. Heureusement pour moi le Patron est vite parti. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il reste là. Le voir, ça faisait trop mal. Et surtout ça me rappelait ma faiblesse, et le fait que personne ne m'aime et que je ne suis qu'une source de problèmes. D'ailleurs, je ne préférais pas y penser. C'est pourquoi après avoir mangé à la vitesse de l'éclair, je suis remonté dans ma chambre pour jouer à My little Pony, dans l'espoir d'oublier. J'avais Canne-à-sucre à nourrir. J'essayais en vain de me concentrer sur mon jeu, quand environ trois quarts d'heure après le début de ma partie on a toqué à ma porte. Je suis tout de suite allé me planquer derrière mon lit, pensant que c'était le Patron. Mon cœur battait la chamade -à la fois d'inquiétude et de... Quoi ? Excitation ? Bref- quand la personne derrière la porte a pris la parole : « Eh ! Gros ? T'es là ? Faut que je te dise un truc ! Peace ! » Oui, c'était le Hippie. J'ai ri intérieurement de ma bêtise -comme si le Patron allait entrer dans ma chambre- et je me suis levé pour lui ouvrir.

« Ça va gros ? Pourquoi tu répondais pas si t'étais là ? Tu fumais un joint ? » Il avait un léger sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, tellement infime que je m'étais demandé si finalement ce n'était pas moi qui l'imaginait. Je devais être en train de devenir fou.

« Euh non... J'étais concentré sur mon jeu.

\- Ouais gros, t'as raison. C'est drôle les poneys. Faut les protéger !

\- Euh... De quoi tu voulais me parler déjà ? C'est Mathieu qui a besoin d'aide pour l'émission ?

\- Émission ? Quelle émission ?

\- Ben tu sais, la notre. Salut les Geeks.

\- On a une émission ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ? »

A ce moment de la conversation j'étais déjà épuisé. J'aime beaucoup le Hippie. Il est gentil et absolument pas violent, contrairement à certaines autres personnalités de Mathieu que je ne citerai pas. Tout comme Maître Panda, il n'est pas aussi méchant avec moi que les autres le sont. Mais il peut être vraiment, mais alors vraiment épuisant. J'ai poussé un profond soupir.

« Oublie. Bon entre, on sera mieux dans ma chambre. » Hip' s'est assis sur le lit, moi par terre devant lui et je l'ai observé en silence pendant quelques secondes. Quelqu'un arriverait-il un jour à comprendre cet homme ?

« Gros, tu sais cette nuit, enfin ce matin, je me suis levé avant tout le monde. Et euh... » C'était incroyable l'effort de concentration qu'il était en train d'accomplir. Les sourcils froncés, il s'appliquait à chercher ses mots, un par un. Je pouvais presque entendre les petits engrenages dans sa tête.

« Oui ? » J'essayais de l'encourager du mieux que je pouvais, mais on aurait dit qu'il bloquait sur quelque chose.

« Dis-moi Gros, tu fermes bien ta porte le soir ? »

C'est là que j'ai commencé à paniquer. Ça tournait à toute vitesse dans ma tête et mon poul s'est accéléré d'un seul coup.

« Bien sûr que oui. Mathieu m'a toujours dit de faire attention, et hier il m'a interdit de laisser ma porte ouverte maintenant.

\- Ok gros. Mais ta porte était ouverte ce matin. »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri. Mes yeux me piquaient et la panique me gagnait de plus en plus. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que le Hippie semblait si sérieux, alors que d'habitude il est toujours perché, ou si tout simplement c'était parce que j'avais tout de suite compris qui avait ouvert la porte. Toujours est il que j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. « Du calme gros, t'énerve pas, c'est mauvais pour ton karma. C'est sûrement rien. » Mais malgré ses paroles et le ton rassurant qu'il essayait de prendre, je voyais bien qu'il n'en menait pas large. Le Patron était entré dans ma chambre. Cette nuit. Et je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Pire, je ne savais même pas que le criminel était venu. Qui sait ce qu'il avait pu me faire. Voilà. J'étais une victime de plus sur la liste de ses crimes. Et ça me dégoûtait.

Quelques heures plus tard ça me dégoûte encore, et toujours plus. JE me dégoûte. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. De toute façon maintenant il est trop tard. Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Je repense à la tête qu'il tirait ce matin. A bien y réfléchir, il était plus distant que d'habitude. Je pensais que c'était parce qu'il obéissait à Mathieu. Tu parles ! Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, comme si il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Ou plutôt une nuit agitée. Est-ce-que j'ai besoin d'une preuve de plus ? C'est horrible. Il est horrible. Je pensais pourtant qu'il ne me ferait jamais rien... Je... J'avais confiance. Mais je suis vraiment trop naïf ! J'aurais dû écouter Mathieu et faire beaucoup plus attention ! Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Je le dirais bien à Mathieu mais il va me tuer ! Et il va virer le Patron ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il deviendrait si Mathieu le chassait ? Il disparaîtrait non ? Je ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces, je ne veux de mal à personne... D'autant plus que le mafieux risquerait d'essayer de se venger avant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?


	6. Chapitre 6 : Quand faut y aller, faut

_Wesh wesh wesh ! L'heure a sonné... L'heure du chapitre 6 ! Et c'est parti pour de nouvelles aventures !_

 _Quoi de neuf chez les SLG ? Hum... Ah oui ! La grande annonce de Mathieu à ses personnalités ! Et sinon ben toujours les mêmes points de vue, et des flashbacks un peu compliqués. Je suis désolée par avance quant-à ce dernier point. C'est pourquoi je m'engage à vous répondre si vous avez des questions ! Alors n'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez du mal à comprendre !_

 _Sur ce bonne lecture mes petits nenfants !_

 _(Merci encore une fois pour les reviews, merci de me lire._

 _Réponse à Era12 : NOOONNNNNN ! Pourquoi le Hippie ?! Pourquoi ?! Pour une fois qu'il n'y avait aucun double sens ! Même si en fait tu as raison et que ça porte à confusion. Sinon moi aussi j'aime bien la phrase un peu poétique ;) Et désolée pour la mise en page, j'ai des progrès à faire la dessus. En fait comme on nous apprend au lycée à faire de gros paragraphes bien tassés (ce que je ne supporte pas non plus), je garde l'habitude ici :/ )_

 _Disclaimer : Les deux seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans cette fanfiction sont Kate et Carla (ainsi que quelques autres persos secondaires dans les flashbacks). Tous les autres sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet et... d'Antoine Daniel (qui bien évidemment s'appartient à lui même également ;) )._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !**

 **Mardi soir :**

 **Mathieu :** Tout le monde est réuni dans la cuisine et me dévisage. Bien que j'ai l'habitude d'être celui qu'on écoute et qui donne les directives, c'est tout de même assez gênant. Et j'ai encore la gueule-de-bois pour accentuer le côté agaçant de l'affaire.

Le Panda a les yeux grands ouverts, la Fille a laissé son téléphone cinq minutes le temps que je fasse mon annonce et le Geek, assis le plus loin possible du Patron a les yeux rivés vers le sol. Qu'est-ce-qu'il a encore fait ? Bref, pas le temps de m'en occuper pour l'instant. Un problème après l'autre.

On entendrait une mouche voler dans la pièce. Je me racle la gorge et prends la parole après avoir vérifié que j'avais bien l'attention de tout le monde :  
"Bon les gars, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer..." J'essaye de mettre de l'entrain dans ma voix mais ça sonne faux.

"Voilà. On va avoir de la visite.  
\- Des putes ?  
\- Justin Bieber ?  
\- Mamie rhubarbe ?  
\- Jambon de Bayonne !  
\- Très bien un nouveau cobaye...  
\- Tu crois qu'il voudra bien être mon ami ?  
\- C'est qui ? On le connait ? Il aime chanter ?  
\- J'ai changé d'avis les mecs. Honnêtement, je m'en fous finalement. Sauf si...  
\- Je lui montrerai mes jeux vidéos !  
\- Il va falloir que je trouve le moyen de l'emmener de force dans mon labo...  
\- J'espère que c'est un beau mec musclé...  
-... ok, mais avec une grosse bite alors !  
\- Les capitalistes auront vos âmes !  
\- Je me demande si il est plus Call of duty ou my little pony...  
\- C'est une femelle panda ?  
\- Braquemart ou vagin ?  
\- VOS GUEULES !"  
Mes personnalités stoppent net et se retournent vers moi, comme si ils se rappelaient subitement de ma présence. Ils me tueront. Vraiment. Ils vont m'achever. J'avais déjà mal a la tête à la base, et là... Du calme. Ça va aller. Je dois respirer. Rester calme.  
"Bon alors... Elle s'appelle Carla et...  
\- Une femme ? Ça me plaît gamin.  
\- Boobies ?  
\- Mais vous allez la fermer nom de Dieu ? Alors elle s'appelle Carla, elle est speed et un peu bizarre mais...  
\- Laisse moi deviner, tu veux qu'on te laisse seul avec elle... Et bien sur c'est encore moi qui vais être responsable du Geek pendant que les autres iront s'amuser..."

Le Panda a parlé d'une voix lasse, tandis que le Geek le regarde d'un air affligé. Dans trois secondes il va se mettre à pleurer. "OUINNNN ! Personne ne m'aime !" Qu'est ce que je disais ?  
"En vérité, je voulais vous la présenter..." Voilà, c'est dit. J'attends de voir les réactions...  
"Je croyais qu'on n'était pas censés rencontrer de fans parce que le Docteur, rester en sécurité, blablabla ?  
\- Oui mais non. Et arrête de me contredire ou je diminue ton budget expériences en tous genres.  
\- Alors là ça n'est pas très sympathique de ta part.  
\- En plus il a raison Mathieu, on devait pas être prudents ?"  
Voila. J'en étais sûr... Le Prof et le Panda allaient forcément dire quelque chose.  
"Attends une minute gamin. Tu vas nous présenter une femme ? Tu vas ME présenter à une femme ? Dis-donc, merci du cadeau.  
\- IL EN A TROP PRIS ! BIEN TROP PRIS !"  
Cette fois TOUTES mes personnalités me dévisagent. Elles sont visiblement en train de se demander si pour une fois, la dernière intervention du Hippie ne serait pas fondée. Moi-même je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis. Si même le drogué croit que cette histoire peut s'avérer dangereuse... D'un autre côté je ne peux pas me permettre de décevoir Carla. Ses yeux brillants de joie me reviennent en mémoire... Connasse, tout ça c'est de sa faute.  
"Bon écoutez les gars, je sais tous ce que vous pensez. Je suis taré...  
\- OUAIS !  
\- Mais en même temps, je pensais que ça vous ferait plaisir.  
\- Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire gamin !  
\- Désolé pour toi mais je ne compte pas la lâcher d'une semelle.  
\- Il y a juste quelque chose que je ne comprends pas Mathieu. Pourquoi cette fille plutôt qu'une autre ?"  
Le Panda me regarde droit dans les yeux. Nous ne sommes pas souvent en conflit lui et moi, mais je crois savoir ce qui le dérange. Que je mette notre famille en danger... Sauf qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Je crois.  
"Parce que j'ai confiance en elle et que ça avait vraiment l'air de lui tenir à cœur.  
\- Tu la connais depuis combien de temps ?"  
Nom de Dieu mais il ne va pas me lâcher. En plus j'hésite vraiment à leur dire la vérité. Comment réagiraient-ils tous si je leur disais que je l'ai rencontrée hier ? Que je l'ai à peine vue une heure en tout ? Même moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi je fais tout ça.  
"C'est une amie d'enfance et je viens de la retrouver par hasard, hier." Voilà. C'est la vérité. Enfin presque. J'en ai juste rajouté un peu. Pas tellement. Le Geek s'approche de moi, visiblement calmé, et lâche après avoir marqué un temps d'hésitation : "Mathieu tu es amoureux ?" Son habituelle voix aiguë résonne dans mes oreilles et je manque de m'étrangler avec le café que j'étais en train de boire. J'entends la Fille glousser et s'exciter derrière moi. Quand je regarde à nouveau l'assemblée le Patron fait semblant de vomir, un doigt dans la bouche. "Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Pourquoi je serais amoureux ?" C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire. Les filles ce n'est pas un sujet tabou pour moi. J'en ai eu, j'en aurai. C'est juste que ça ne m'intéresse pas spécialement. Et le fait que ça soit ma personnalité la plus timide qui me demande ça c'est vraiment perturbant.  
Chacun de mes "frères" représente une partie de moi. Le Geek, ne marque pas seulement mon amour des jeux vidéos. C'est aussi moi quand j'étais gosse. Perdu, timide, lâché trop tôt dans un monde de grandes personnes, jamais au bon endroit au bon moment. Le pauvre garçon qui a du mal à comprendre. Avec les membres du sexe opposé, j'avais toujours eu du mal. Lui aussi. Le fait que ça soit lui qui me demande ça, tout timide, rougissant, hésitant sur les mots... C'est touchant et en même temps c'est horriblement déplacé. Il ne comprendra jamais les sentiments des grands. Il ne saura jamais vraiment ce qu'est l'amour. Il ne peut pas savoir. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il pose cette question.  
"Euh non. Je ne... Qu'est ce que... Et... Mais... Euh... C'est pas parce que tu n'as pas d'amis et encore moins d'amie avec un "e" que tu peux te permettre de tout confondre !  
\- Mais...  
\- Bon je l'amènerai demain après-midi. Allez je vais travailler!"  
Et je sors vite fait de la pièce pour aller m'enfermer dans le bureau. Je n'en pouvais plus du regard amusé et sarcastique du Patron. Je voyais bien que même s'il faisait mine de ne rien en avoir à faire, il n'avait pas la même expression que d'habitude. Son léger sourire carnassier trahissait son excitation. Même le Hippie avait l'air content. Seuls le Prof et le Panda paraissaient contre l'idée qu'une étrangère pénètre dans notre maison de fous. Mais bon, comment aurais-je pu leur en vouloir ?

* * *

 **Geek :** Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Je maudis ma faiblesse. J'ai peur. Mais je suis fatigué aussi. Toujours perdu, je ne comprends jamais rien. C'est fatigant d'être le petit dernier toujours à la traîne. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir changer. Chose impossible. On ne change pas ce qu'on est. Pas quand on est une personnalité.

Il y a trop de questions en moi. Trop de bruit, pas assez d'espace. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Pourquoi le Patron m'a-t-il laissé partir dans les escaliers ? Pourquoi Mathieu a-t-il dit que l'homme en noir avait eu une vie difficile ? Comment est-ce que le criminel pourrait avoir un passé quand nous n'en avons pas ? Le créateur et le psychopathe auraient-ils quelque chose à cacher ? Pourquoi le Patron s'est-il énervé contre Mathieu hier ? Comment le Patron peut-il me faire des avances et l'instant d'après se montrer si froid envers moi et dire que je ne compte pas pour lui ? Pourquoi est-il venu dans ma chambre cette nuit ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il m'a fait ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit, pas même placé un regard sadique à mon attention qui m'aurait dit « je t'ai eu, c'est fini »? Pourquoi moi, qu'est ce que j'ai de spécial ? Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il ne me laisse pas tranquille ? Qui-est-cet homme et surtout que me veut-il ?

Autant de questions qui restent sans réponses et qui tournent dans ma tête, me rongeant de l'intérieur. Je dois faire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas rester là les bras ballants, ou je vais craquer. Il me faut quelque chose de brutal qui puisse me faire sortir de mon délire. Un saut dans le vide. Une discussion qui m'aiderait à obtenir le silence dans ma tête, quitte à y laisser quelques plumes. J'ai envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, et plus le Patron sera violent avec moi, plus vite je pourrai retrouver ma vie d'avant. Tomber pour mieux repartir. A présent je n'ai plus qu'un seul objectif en tête : obtenir des explications.

Malheureusement pour cela, je vais devoir me confronter à l'une de mes plus grandes peurs : le Patron. Car je prends des décisions dans ma tête pour l'instant, je me sens fort, j'ai un plan. Mais je sais bien qu'une fois en face de lui tout cela sera fini. Adieu le courage, retour au petit garçon victimisé, faible. Il va me massacrer. Pourtant, je sais que je dois le faire. Ça fait à peine une journée que j'endure ce calvaire, mais je sais déjà que je serai incapable d'en supporter plus. J'ai tourné en rond toute la journée, incapable de me concentrer sur mes jeux vidéos. Je n'ai jamais réussi à nourrir Canne-à-sucre, et elle est morte, alors que c'était mon poney préféré. Il y avait des voix qui résonnaient dans mon crâne et réclamaient des réponses à leurs pauvres interrogations. Des voix qui hurlaient, mais que je m'efforçais d'ignorer. Je comprends mieux Mathieu, être schizo ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. Mais je m'écarte, je dois rester fixé sur mon objectif. Qui est de forcer le Patron à m'apporter les réponses que je convoite. J'ai déjà un nom pour ma mission : confrontation. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne provoque pas le criminel sans en payer les conséquences. C'est ce qui m'effraie. Les dommages collatéraux. Je vais devoir être malin. Devenir ma cible, me mettre dans sa tête pour le battre à son propre jeu. La stratégie ça me connaît après tout. Merci Starcraft 2.

Bon maintenant, je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose. Mathieu ramène une fille à la maison. C'est intéressant. Pas seulement parce qu'elle a des boobies. Mais aussi parce que je vais justement avoir besoin d'une fille dans mon plan.

* * *

 **Omniscient :** Une fois enfermé dans son bureau Mathieu s'assit sur son fauteuil et soupira longuement. Il comprenait bien les craintes du Panda et du Prof. Lui-même aurait réagi de la même façon si l'une de ses personnalités avait ramené une inconnue chez eux. Pourtant il faisait confiance à Carla. Même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester méfiant. Après tout, le Docteur n'était jamais bien loin. Il frissonna au souvenir des asiles et médicaments, des traitements soit-disant efficaces et certainement pas dangereux. Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Son enfance. Tout. Il se rappelait de tout. De ses cauchemars. De ses parents effrayés parce qu'ils le croyaient fou. D'eux qui faisaient tout leur possible pour le bonheur de leur enfant, mais qui en réalité le détruisaient à petit feu. De tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour guérir leur gosse à la suite du dédoublement de sa personnalité. De Mathieu bis devenu réel. Du psychologue adoré que les adultes avaient renvoyé. Des docteurs qui s'étaient ensuite succédés. De la trahison de ses parents qui non-contents d'avoir viré le psychologue préféré de Mathieu avaient en plus dégagé Mathieu bis. Qui l'avaient chassé, abandonné. Parce qu'ils pensaient que cette "chose" était un monstre créé par leur fils dément. Il se remémorait aussi les larmes, les cris, les protestations, les hurlements. La séparation qui avait été un déchirement. Les adieux criés à Mathieu bis, à lui-même. Il se rappelait de lui incomplet. Et encore des docteurs, des docteurs, des médicaments, des pilules, des docteurs, des gélules bleues... Il se souvenait de la peur. De la tristesse. Du vide en lui. De la haine qu'il accumulait. Tout. Il se souvenait de tout. Et la blessure était encore bien ouverte.

* * *

 **Patron** : Tu parles d'une journée. Tu parles d'une vie. Je suis crevé, je n'ai quasiment pas dormi cette nuit. Pas parce que j'étais occupé à faire des choses coquines. Même si c'est comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer. J'aurais dû baiser le Geek. Mais non, bien sûr c'était trop facile ! Il a fallu que ce petit salopard parle dans son sommeil. ME parle dans son sommeil. Pire que ça, il a fallu que je panique. Forcément que j'ai paniqué, ce n'est pas comme si il avait dit n'importe quoi ! « Arrête de faire semblant. » Putain, pourquoi ses mots à ELLE sont-ils sortis de sa bouche à LUI ? Résultat j'ai fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. Ou plutôt le même cauchemar, trois fois de suite. Bordel.

Du coup j'ai passé ma journée au bordel. Je partageais mon temps entre sommeil et discussion avec Tatiana. Maintenant que la baiser n'est plus dans mes préoccupations premières je me rends compte que ce n'est pas juste des boobs ou une bouche. C'est aussi une femme avec du caractère. Et ça me plaît. On se ressemble assez tous les deux. A part le fait qu'elle ait un vagin et moi une grosse paire de couilles, bien entendu. A part ça, elle est douée pour écouter. Et c'est assez agréable de parler avec une personne autre qu'un Sommet, qui ne se pâme pas à la moindre petite histoire de meurtre. Si je raconte une quelconque anecdote sanglante à la maison je m'en prends tout de suite plein la gueule (je ne parle pas de sperme). Tatiana, elle, rit. Et moi je l'observe. Ça doit être agréable de rire. Moi qui n'ai pas de sentiments, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait. Ou plutôt je ne sais plus. Alors quand je la vois s'écrouler par terre parce que je viens de lui raconter la fois où j'ai torturé un homme, juste avec une petite cuillère (une histoire très sympa), ça me fait toujours bizarre. Les seules fois où je ris c'est quand je suis sur le point d'achever l'une de mes victimes. C'est assez paradoxal puisque ce sont ensuite ces histoires de meurtre qui font sourire Tatiana. La boucle est bouclée.

Bref, ce fut assez sympa. Mis à part le fait que parler me faisait ressasser mes problèmes. Ça soulageait quand même un peu de se confier à quelqu'un qui n'en avait rien à foutre.

Je suis rentré juste à temps pour dîner. Tout le monde était dans la cuisine et quand j'ai fait mon entrée ils se sont tous tournés vers moi. La première chose que je me suis dite c'est « Putain ça y est ils ont découvert ma cave... Ça va encore être ma fête ! » Mais non, en fait je ne me suis pas fait engueuler. C'était juste qu'ils m'attendaient tous depuis une demie-heure pour que Mathieu puisse enfin faire son annonce de merde. Qui en fait ne s'est pas révélée être aussi merdique que cela. Ce con va ramener une femme à la maison. Ça promet d'être intéressant. La pauvre ne doit pas se douter de ce qui l'attend... L'ennuie ça va être Mathieu. Il ne me laissera pas l'approcher. Pourtant, je dois à tout pris me la faire. De une, ça pourrait me changer les idées. De deux, je pourrais tenter un petit jeu intéressant. Me servir d'elle pour toucher le Geek. Le rendre jaloux ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Il faut que je le rende complètement fou. Qu'il soit à ma merci. Que je le rende accro, sans le forcer. Le mieux ça serait qu'il vienne de lui même jusqu'à moi. Si j'y arrive il ne repartira jamais.

Définitivement je pense que baiser le Geek est la seule solution à mes problèmes. Finis les cauchemars. Finie la torture mentale que je m'afflige pour je ne sais quelle raison. Finie la faiblesse. Finies les questions. Retour à ma superbe vie d'avant. Le problème c'est que j'ai juste envie de vomir chaque fois que je pense à ça. Je me dégoûte.

* * *

 **Hippie :** Mathieu a parfois de drôles d'idées. Ramener une fille chez nous ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle va penser en voyant un mec déguisé en panda lui offrir du bambou ? Ou en découvrant un sosie de Mathieu avec des seins, se pavaner tout de rose vêtu et chantant du Justin Bieber ? Et moi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'elle va se dire ? Bof, je le sais déjà... Elle va d'abord me trouver drôle et puis ensuite me lancer des regards pleins de pitié et d'empathie. Beurk...

La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai fait semblant d'être d'accord c'est parce que ça avait l'air de faire plaisir à Mathieu. Je me suis dit que ça aurait pu être une bonne occasion pour lui de décompresser. Et peut-être de reprendre un peu ses esprits.

Néanmoins je resterai méfiant. On ne sait jamais. L'avantage c'est que si elle cherche des embrouilles je le verrai tout de suite. Tapis dans l'ombre elle ne fera pas attention à moi.

* * *

 **Flashback :**

 **Omniscient :** « Maman, Maman !  
\- Mon chéri arrête de pleurer. S'il te plaît. Papa ne voulait pas te faire de peine. »  
C'était le même discours à chaque fois. Toujours le même. Il finissait par y être habitué.  
« Pou-pourquoi est-ce-qu'il ne m'aime pas ? »  
La mère frissonna. Comment dire la vérité à Mathieu ? Comment lui avouer que si son père le repoussait sans arrêt, que si son attitude était si horrible envers lui c'était parce qu'il était un enfant adopté ? Bien sûr que Mathieu était au courant. Et bien sûr que lui dire que c'était en partie pour cela que son père le haïssait n'était pas la solution. A la place, la femme aux cheveux blonds caressa ceux châtains de son fils et lui murmura « Mais si il t'aime. Il ne sait juste pas comment te le montrer.» Puis, elle serra l'enfant contre son cœur. « Arrête de cacher tes yeux. Ils sont si beaux. Ma mère me disait toujours que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, le reflet de tes émotions, de tes sentiments... Ne les cache pas mon cœur, ne te cache pas du monde extérieur. » Et elle sortit de la chambre. Derrière le mur, elle soupira. Elle venait de mentir à son fils. Elle le savait. Jamais, jamais le mafieux alcoolique qui lui servait de mari n'accepterait Mathieu. Il avait mis trop d'espoirs vite déçus en lui. Le gosse était trop chétif, trop faible, trop frêle. Il n'était pas accepté à l'école. Il se faisait frapper par ses camarades. Il n'avait aucun ami. Il ne parlait quasiment pas... Comment réussir à se faire accepter par un père mafieux qui était l'exact opposé de ce gosse ?  
Mathieu bis s'était arrêté de pleurer à la suite des mots de sa "maman". Il était tellement seul. Seul. À bout. Vide. On l'avait d'abord abandonné, arraché à son créateur. À la personne qui l'avait toujours soutenu, aimé. À Mathieu. Ils étaient frères et s'étaient jurés de ne jamais se quitter, de rester ensemble quoiqu'il arrive. Et on l'avait rejeté, comme un vulgaire malpropre. On l'avait renié, insulté, traité de monstre. On les avait séparés. Et ce qui faisait le plus de mal à Mathieu numéro 2, c'était de savoir qu'on prenait son homologue pour un fou. Tous les traitements qu'on lui infligeait, toutes les larmes qu'il versait, il les sentait aussi. Et ça le détruisait.  
Finalement il avait retrouvé une famille qui l'avait recueilli. Mais quelle famille ? Un père qui se moquait constamment de lui, qui le reniait, le rabaissait ? Il voulait être comme lui et essayait pourtant de faire des efforts. Oui, il le croyait, il pouvait être fort, aussi puissant que cet homme respecté. Mais il ne l'était pas, et si il se berçait de tendres illusions c'était uniquement pour survivre à la torture que la vie lui infligeait. Seul, vide, traumatisé, frappé par ses camarades... Pas étonnant que son père ne l'aime pas.  
Seule sa nouvelle mère le soutenait. Elle était belle. Blonde, grande, fine, avec un accent de l'Est. Un sourire doux qui le rassurait toujours dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle le consolait, le prenait dans ses bras, l'appelant "mon cœur", "mon petit prince"... C'était bien loin du surnom rabaissant que lui donnait son père.  
Mathieu bis recommença à pleurer silencieusement. Il était bien trop jeune pour souffrir autant.

* * *

 **Omniscient :** « On doit parler.  
\- Ça tombe mal c'est pas vraiment le bon moment.  
\- Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être aussi dur avec Mathieu. Le pauvre est désespéré ! Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dur pour lui !  
\- Assez dur pour lui ? Assez dur pour lui ?! Et pour moi ? HEIN ?! TU CROIS QUE ÇA ME FAIT QUOI D'AVOIR UN FILS PAREIL ?! CE GAMIN EST UN FARDEAU ! UN BOULET ! UNE VICTIME ! Comment oses-tu venir le défendre encore une fois ? Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ? A moi, ton mari. Celui qui t'a sorti de ta misère. Hein petite pute ? T'étais bien contente à l'époque quand je t'ai sortie de ton bordel, non ? Tu critiquais pas trop. Trop contente de profiter de mon fric. »  
La femme ne répondit rien, choquée par la violente réaction de son mari. Pas de doute il avait bu. La tirade que cet homme venait de délivrer lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle. Mais malgré tout elle était trop fière pour pleurer. Pourquoi ? Comment en était t-elle arrivée là ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne se faisait plus d'idées sur sa relation avec le criminel. Néanmoins elle aimait ses enfants tendrement et elle voulait les protéger. Autrefois rester avec ce salop paraissait être la meilleure solution. Mais maintenant elle n'était plus sûre de rien.  
"Alors on dit plus rien ? Tu sais quoi connasse, va retrouver ton fils. Et fais en un homme. Comme autrefois. Tu te souviens ? Qui sait, peut-être que si tu le suces il arrêtera de chialer un moment..."  
La gifle partit d'un coup. Mathieu bis caché derrière le mur sursauta avant d'étouffer un cri avec sa main. Sa mère venait de commettre une erreur, il le savait. Elle venait de perdre son sang-froid et la réaction du mari ne se ferait pas attendre :  
"Petite traînée tu vas le payer cher...  
\- Je- je vais partir avec les enfants. Loin. Tu ne pourras plus dire que je profite de ton argent. Tu ne pourras plus faire de mal à aucun membre de cette famille. Je...  
\- CONNASSE ! SALE TRAINEE !"  
L'homme attrapa la femme et se mit à la secouer dans tous les sens avant de l'envoyer valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce où elle alla s'exploser contre le mur. Puis elle s'écroula au sol et il lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes.  
Mathieu était parti depuis longtemps, dès le moment où son père avait commencé à secouer la belle blonde. Il ne pouvait plus supporter. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était faible. Il était mort de peur. Son visage déjà défiguré par la solitude était maintenant bouffi par les pleurs. Il courait, ne sachant où aller. Perdu, coupable, écoutant les gémissements, les plaintes, les suppliques. Comment pouvait-il abandonner sa mère dans un moment pareil ? La culpabilité le rongeait.  
"TU VAS M'ÉCOUTER MAINTENANT SALOPE ! Tu vas m'écouter... J'en ai absolument rien à foutre de ce gosse, tu vois. Mais apparemment toi tu as l'air attachée à lui. Alors ça serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose n'est ce pas ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu restes ici avec moi tu n'as rien à craindre. En revanche si tu pars..."  
L'ancienne prostituée se releva avec difficulté et regarda son mari dans les yeux avant de cracher :  
"Tu-tu es un grand malade. Je ne te laisserai jamais faire du mal à mes enfants."  
Et elle courut pour atteindre la porte. Son but était de rejoindre Mathieu et Gabrielle afin de les emmener le plus loin possible de cet endroit de malheur, loin de cet homme dangereux.  
Mais elle ne sortit jamais de cette pièce. Le mafieux ayant compris les intentions de sa femme la doubla brusquement, la poussa et après être sorti de la pièce il verrouilla la porte. A travers le bois il lui lança : "Pauvre conne. Tu as fait ton choix, soit. Dommage que ce soit le mauvais." Et il partit dans un fou rire démentiel, ses lèvres se tordant en un rictus malsain.  
Il n'arriva rien à Mathieu et à Gabrielle. Le mafieux n'eut pas le temps d'assouvir sa vengeance. A peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il entendit des bruits de verre brisé venant de l'endroit où il avait enfermé sa femme. Des coups de feu retentirent. Des hurlements. Encore des tirs. L'homme ne réfléchit pas. Pris d'un instinct de survie, il courut le plus vite possible pour rejoindre un endroit sûr, abandonnant sa femme.


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'heure a sonné

_Hola la gente !J'espère que tout est ok pour vous ! Moi, ça va, je reviens avec un chapitre un peu fun, donc j'ai fait le plein de positive attitude ! Ouais, ce soir c'est chapitre un peu drôle (un peu... J'ai un humour particulier qui fait que je me retrouve souvent toute seule à rire donc bon...) !_

 _Donc dans ce chapitre... Le moment que vous attendiez tous (ou pas) : la rencontre entre Carla et les SLG ! Ça s'annonce mouvementé... Assez discutaillé, je vous laisse juger par vous même ;) !_

 _(Encore merci à vous qui me suivez. Je vous aime les gens !_

 _Réponse à Era12 : J'espère qu'il y aura encore d'autres choses qui te surprendront ! MDRRRR JE N'Y AVAIS PAS PENSE MAIS C'EST TRES BIEN TROUVE ! Effectivement ça a quelque chose d'assez ironique. Je te laisse tes rêves de Matoine, le rêve c'est l'une des seules choses qui nous tient en vie ;) Pour le Hippie, ça me fait plaisir que tu l'aies compris comme ça. C'était exactement ce que je voulais dire. Pour moi c'est un personnage trop négligé. Tellement mystérieux. On le voit comme un bouffon qui a juste pour rôle de faire rire. Moi je pense qu'il est plus que ça et qu'il y a matière à inventer plein de choses sur lui ! Interligne simple ? Mais oui c'est clair ! (Je sais pas ce que c'est #blonde) En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements ! Ca motive !)_

 _Disclaimer : Les deux seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans cette fanfiction sont Kate et Carla (ainsi que quelques autres persos secondaires dans les flashbacks). Tous les autres sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : L'heure a sonné...**

 **Mercredi matin :**

 **Mathieu :** Ok. C'est le grand jour. Mon réveil/téléphone sonne depuis au moins trente secondes mais je n'ai pas la force de l'éteindre. Les yeux rivés au plafond je réfléchis. S'il-vous-plaît, que tout se passe bien. J'ai tellement envie de vomir. Plus exactement, j'angoisse d'avance. Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi cette nuit.

Ce qui est horrible à dire, c'est que ce n'est pas à Carla que je ne fais pas confiance. C'est à mes personnalités. Autrement dit, à moi-même. J'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'ils vont faire. J'ai essayé de prévoir toutes sortes de plans, de stratégies pour veiller sur elle, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Pour la protéger d'eux. Enfin de moi. Déjà, il est hors de question qu'elle reste seule une minute. Trop dangereux, le Patron en profiterait. Il ne faut pas non plus que le Hippie lui propose un joint. Je ne tiens pas à retrouver Carla défoncée. Bref, ça tourne à toute vitesse dans ma tête. La seule solution : boire un bon café.

Sur le palier je croise le Patron la mine fatiguée.

« Ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre...

\- Ta gueule. »

Même si son comportement agressif (encore plus que d'habitude) me laisse perplexe, je n'insiste pas. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire aujourd'hui. Et puis j'évite tout de même de provoquer le Patron quand il fait cette tête là. Il en a tué pour moins que ça. J'espère seulement qu'il sera de meilleure humeur quand Carla arrivera. Si je ne veux pas qu'il la viole je ne veux pas non plus qu'il soit odieux avec elle. Malheureusement il n'y a pas de juste milieux avec le criminel.

Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine c'est le branlebas de combat et je comprends pourquoi le Patron repartait en direction de sa chambre : ça crie, ça pleure, ça se dispute, c'est tout simplement la fête. Le Panda a apparemment décidé de prendre les directives, sauf que ça n'a pas l'air très efficace. Forcément, il n'a pas l'habitude LUI. Là il est occupé à... Faire cuire du bambou. Je crois. C'est sûrement pour ça que les autres n'ont pas l'air contents. D'habitude c'est moi qui m'occupe de la cuisine, parce que c'est le plus simple. Je ne vais tout de même pas demander au Hippie ou au Geek de préparer à manger. Je ne veux pas qu'ils foutent le feu.

Je préfère faire comme si de rien n'était, et j'attrape une tasse dans le placard. J'ai désespérément besoin d'un café. Au moins un. « Hey Mathieu ! » Je tourne la tête vers le Geek.

« Quoi ?

\- C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle vient ton amie ?

\- Oui.. Je vous l'ai dit hier...

\- Je sais mais je voulais juste vérifier. C'est vrai ? Tu vas vraiment nous la présenter à tous ? Même à moi ?

\- Oui... Pourquoi pas à toi ?

\- Parce que... »

Une ombre passe sur son visage l'espace d'un instant et je me maudis intérieurement d'avoir été si froid la seconde d'avant.

« Bien sûr que tu la verras. Et si tu veux tu pourras même passer du temps avec elle.

\- Oh ! Merci Mathieu ! J'espère qu'elle sera gentille et qu'elle voudra bien jouer avec moi à Call of ... »

Voilà. Au moins ça c'est réglé. Débarrassé du gamin cinq minutes, le tout en faisant plaisir à Carla. Nickel. Vous sentez la satisfaction un peu ?

Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du travail avant d'aller retrouver ma fan numéro un. J'ai pris du retard dans mes épisodes, et j'ai vraiment horreur de ça. Alors je vais quand même essayer de bosser un peu. Tant pis je ne referai pas le petit déjeuner des autres. C'est dommage pour eux. Mais bon après tout le bambou c'est sûrement bon pour la santé.

« Je vais travailler les gars ! Et au fait, s'il vous plaît, soyez sympas cet après-midi. Je vous promets que sinon il y aura des retombées.

\- Tu nous menaces ?

\- Non mais je le pourrais si tu continues à être aussi désagréable. »

Apparemment le Panda n'a pas décoléré depuis hier soir. Quel dommage que je sois celui qui représente l'autorité dans cette maison.

* * *

 **Mercredi après-midi :**

 **Maître Panda :** Je sais que ce que je fais n'est pas bien. Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Mais c'est pour le bien de Mathieu. Enfin c'est ce dont j'essaye de me persuader. Et puis qui sait, peut-être que je fais bien de les espionner ! Peut-être que je pourrais en apprendre plus sur leur relation à lui et à Carla, à défaut de protéger mon créateur !

D'un autre côté ça fait dix minutes que je suis caché et ça fait dix minutes qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose. Suivre Mathieu c'était facile. Attendre que Carla arrive en revanche c'est long. Je m'ennuie un peu. Mathieu non visiblement. Il a l'air stressé. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Lui et les filles... Pire, lui et les fangirls... Enfin bref, il regarde de tous les côtés et sursaute toutes les trente secondes. C'est comique. J'ai envie de le filmer pour le mettre sur Youtube. Ce qui serait drôle ça serait qu'il tombe ensuite sur la vidéo, qu'il ne se reconnaisse pas et qu'il décide de l'utiliser pour SLG. Et qu'il se foute de sa propre gueule. Ouais, ça serait génial.

J'en suis là dans mes réflexions quand je vois comme une... tornade blonde se précipiter vers Mathieu et le prendre dans ses bras. Je crois que j'ai repéré ma cible. Cette patate de Mathieu reste là les bras ballants à la dévisager. Mais c'est pas vrai quel con... Il est rouge comme une pivoine et je suis sûr qu'il est à moitié en train de baver. Comment a t-il pu créer une personnalité comme le Patron alors qu'il est si... Nul avec les femelles ? En même temps peut-être que le Geek avait raison. Peut-être que c'est plus qu'une amie d'enfance. Peut-être que c'est une meilleure amie d'enfance. Voir une ex d'enfance ! Une minute... Qu'est ce qu'elle tient dans sa main ? Un sac ? C'est suspect... Qu'est ce qu'elle trafique ? Je le savais que cette fille n'était pas nette.

Maintenant les voilà qui rigolent. Pauvre Mathieu. Aveuglé par cette fille ô combien sexy. Heureusement pour lui j'ai repéré le piège MOI. Car je ne suis attiré que par les pandas MOI. Donc pas de chance que je tombe sous son emprise MOI. Nom de Dieu elle est quand même wahou. Enfin je veux dire qu'elle a un petit quelque chose. En toute objectivité. En plus cette diablesse s'est habillée avec un tee shirt légèrement décolleté. Je suis sûr qu'elle savait que le Geek ne pourrait pas résister. Voilà la preuve que ses intentions ne sont pas bonnes ! Elle veut tous nous charmer ! Malheureusement pour elle, le Patron ne sera pas loin non plus. Il va lui faire sa fête. Ça risque d'être drôle.

Ma conscience n'est quand même pas tranquille. Qu'est ce qui me garantit que cette fille nous veut du mal ? Attendez... Ils sont où ? Oh non ne me dites pas que je les ai perdus de vue ! C'est pas vrai... Apparemment si. Les Pandas sont meilleurs en Kung-fu qu'en espionnage, c'est bien connu. J'aurais dû le savoir. Ça m'apprendra a vouloir jouer les ninjas pandas.

* * *

 **Geek :** Je suis diabolique. Mathieu a tout de suite proposé que je reste seul avec Carla. Bien évidemment, je n'avais qu'à le faire culpabiliser. Facile, c'est ce pour quoi il m'a créé. Faire ma victime, être mignon et faire craquer les fans. Je pensais qu'il serait immunisé mais apparemment non.

C'est bizarre, je me sens puissant. Mal, mais puissant. C'est contraire à ma façon de fonctionner ce que j'ai fait, mais bon, la fin justifie les moyens. Comme dans un jeu vidéo. Je suis en mission. Ne pas perdre de vue mon objectif. Je suis en mission. Je me concentre, pas de remords. Je suis en mission.

Pour l'instant on est tous réunis dans le salon. Sauf le Panda qui manque à l'appelle, et Mathieu qui est parti chercher la star du jour. Ce n'est pas du tout rassurant pour moi. Personne d'intimidant pour surveiller le Patron. Heureusement il y a trop de monde autour pour qu'il agisse. Enfin je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il ne se passe rien. Non, en fait c'est ridicule. Si il le voulait il agirait. C'est juste qu'il en a fini avec moi. Mais moi non. J'ai des questions auxquelles il doit répondre. Et peut-être même une vengeance à prendre.

* * *

 **Mathieu :** Trois-cent-trente-huit. Trois-cent-trente-neuf. Trois-cent-quarante. Trois-cent-quarante-e-un. Je compte les pas que je fais pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Carla reste à côté de moi et pour une fois elle reste silencieuse. Sauf que là, je préfèrerais qu'elle parle. Je suis trop anxieux, j'aurais besoin d'une diversion. Compter les pas c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Sauf que malheureusement on est arrivés. Là, on est juste devant l'appartement. J'entends déjà les voix des autres. Qui aurait cru qu'on avait marché aussi vite ?

« Bon. On y est. Je..

\- Merci encore Mathieu c'est vraiment incroyable ! Vraiment merci mille fois, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Devant chez toi, sur le point de rencontrer tes personnalités qui existent réellement ! C'est tellement...

\- Oui c'est super... S'il-te-plaît ne fais quand-même pas trop attention enfin... Ne... Tu...

\- Te voilà enfin gamin ! C'est pas trop tôt. On se demande ce que vous faisiez tous les deux. En même temps vu la dame ça se comprend. Alors c'est toi Carla ? Tu veux que je te fasse visiter l'appart ? Ou ma chambre ? Allez viens, on va bien s'amuser... »

Ok... C'est parti.

Carla éclate de rire et prend le Patron dans ses bras pour lui faire la bise. Quoi ? Le criminel a l'air aussi étonné que moi mais sourit dangereusement. Nom de Dieu. J'ai peur. Pourquoi j'ai ramené cette fille ici ? C'est pas vrai, pitié, pitié, pitié. Quand je repasse devant le Patron pour faire entrer Carla il me murmure « Ouais, on va bien s'amuser gamin... » Je vais le tuer.

* * *

 **Geek :** Je l'avais vue entrer depuis mon poste, derrière la fenêtre. Une grande blonde avec des vêtements noirs. Et des boobies. Quand je les ai vus se rapprocher (Mathieu et elle, pas les boobies), j'ai foncé droit vers le canapé et j'ai sauté dessus pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Le problème c'est que je me suis étalé de tout mon long sur le Hippie. Je l'écrasais et lui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Pour la discrétion c'était manqué.

« Bon tout le monde j'espère que vous êtes tous là parce que j'ai ramené notre invité et que je ne compte pas la présenter trois-mille fois.

\- BOOOBIES ! »

Ça m'avait échappé. J'étais là, toujours sur le canapé avec le Hippie qui asphyxiait en dessous et Mathieu qui me faisait les gros yeux, et la seconde d'après je faisais le zombie devant Carla. A vrai dire c'était plutôt gênant.

« Bienvenue grosse. Moi c'est euh... Attends... Ah ouais le Hippie. Mouais !

\- Ohlala. Ohlalalala. Ohlalalalala. C'est trop génial ! Oh mon Dieu c'est trop cool !

\- Mathieu t'es bien sûr qu'elle en a pas trop pris ? »

C'est vrai que la question du Hippie semblait justifiée. Mais quand bien même cette fille en aurait trop pris, je l'adorais déjà.

* * *

 **Omniscient :** C'était un tableau tout à fait atypique. Du jamais vu chez les Sommet. Une jeune femme/fan, assise sur un fauteuil en plein milieu du salon, entourée par toutes les personnalités du schizophrène.

Assis par terre juste devant Carla, était le petit Geek, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Pour une fois il semblait heureux. Ses problèmes devaient lui paraître loin. La stratégie qu'il avait développée pour piéger le Patron était toute oubliée. Ou plutôt, ce n'était plus vraiment une stratégie. Il avait auparavant prévu de se rapprocher un maximum de Carla, puis de venir vers le Patron, avant de retourner auprès de la jeune femme. Il voulait s'en faire une alliée, voir l'utiliser (ce qui était très loin de son comportement habituel) pour assouvir son désir de revanche. Jouer avec la blonde pour piéger l'homme en noir. A présent cela lui paraissait bien loin. Il ne voulait faire de mal à personne, et si sa vengeance autrefois prévue était cruelle, c'était non-intentionnel. Il était blessé et perdu. Et surtout incroyablement naïf. Désormais il allait mieux. Il se rapprocherait bien de Carla. Mais uniquement parce qu'il voulait vraiment la connaître mieux. Parce qu'elle était gentille, et qu'elle l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui murmurant de garder courage, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Le petit avait rougi et avait alors décidé d'essayer de mettre sa timidité de côté. Cette fille lui plaisait, et il voulait s'en faire une amie.

La Fille, elle, était assise à côté de Carla et ne pouvait s'arrêter de parler. On voyait bien que cela commençait à agacer Mathieu, mais comme Carla avait l'air d'apprécier, il n'osait trop rien dire. Quoiqu'au bout d'un certain temps, les discussions shopping, one direction et autres eurent l'air de lasser la rockeuse. Mathieu décida donc d'agir et de prêter sa carte de crédit à la Fille. Il savait que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée et qu'il en payerait les conséquences plus tard, mais pour l'instant il ne pensait qu'à une chose : se débarrasser de cette énergumène. La Fille ne s'aperçut pas du subterfuge qui avait pour unique but de la faire partir et poussa un cri suraigu avant d'embrasser Carla et de lui dire « Bon c'était sympa de parler avec toi, mais j'ai du shopping à faire. D'ailleurs tu devrais venir avec moi un de ces jours. J'ai repéré une petite robe rose qui t'irait à merveille ! » Carla réprima une grimace de dégoût et lui fit un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir.

A l'autre bout de la pièce on pouvait voir deux autres des personnalités de Mathieu qui avaient l'air... Plus réservées. L'une d'elles, en blouse blanche semblait disséquer Carla du regard, ce qui mettait la jeune femme un peu mal-à-l'aise. Mais comme la jeune femme cherchait uniquement à se faire accepter par cette charmante famille elle décida de passer au plan « cadeaux ». Elle s'empara du sac qu'elle avait posé à ses pieds et s'exclama :

« Bon, je pense qu'il est temps que je vous donne ceci !

\- Du poison ? »

Mathieu foudroya le Panda du regard. Qu'est-ce-qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il sortait les crocs ? Que reprochait-il à Carla ? Heureusement celle-ci éclata de rire devant l'air méfiant de l'ursidé et se dirigea vers lui : « Non, pas exactement. Disons plutôt... Un nouveau micro. » L'homme au kigurumi poussa un cri tandis que tout le monde écarquilla les yeux devant l'objet que Carla venait de sortir. Un magnifique micro argenté, tout neuf, tellement neuf qu'il brillait. Le Panda n'en revenait pas. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il en rêvait, mais Mathieu estimait dépenser suffisamment d'argent pour la chronique de l'animal. Alors Maître Panda n'avait jamais pu avoir son nouvel outil. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sans réfléchir il prit Carla dans ses bras et se mit à chanter « Qu'est-ce-qu'un artiste sans son outil ? Qu'est-ce-que la lumière sans la nuit ? Qu'est-ce-que le silence sans le bruit ? Et moi qui suis-je sans kigurumi ? Je vous le dis mes chers amis : au fond de moi j'suis un panda. Et bien plus qu'un simple ursidé, j'suis un homme qui aime chanter ! » Le son rendait magnifiquement bien et le Panda était aux anges. Mathieu fit un sourire à Carla. Elle était forte. Très forte. Elle venait de se mettre le Panda dans la poche.

Debout près de la porte, le Patron levait les yeux au ciel. Trop de niaiserie, ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Il préférait déshabiller Carla du regard. Il avait hâte de la faire sienne. Dans son esprit c'était une certitude : il la voulait il l'aurait. Ça serait sûrement encore plus facile que prévu. Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras ! Jouant avec sa cigarette allumée il s'imaginait déjà toutes sortes de scénarios improbables. Des fantasmes, il en avait eu des dizaines et des dizaines. Et la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il les avait tous réalisés. « Sauf un » se dit-il. Il se donna une claque mentalement. Il ne tarderait pas à faire crier le Geek de plaisir. Ses yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes de soleil passèrent de la jeune femme au gamer et il sourit dangereusement. Oui, vraiment, le mieux pour le Patron ça aurait été d'avoir les deux en même temps : le gamin et la blonde. Après tout, « rien n'était trop pour sa libido ».

« Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau ? demanda le petit Geek

\- Bien sûr, vous en avez tous un ! »

Le Hippie ne put contenir le sourire qui grandissait sur son visage. Cette fille était vraiment trop cool. Elle n'avait pas l'air de le trouver bizarre et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus ignoré ou regardé d'un air dégoûté. Et puis il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait d'elle. Une aura, un bon karma. C'était comme un soleil qui rayonnait. Un soleil à des kilomètres de lui, qui se trouvait en permanence six pieds sous terre.

« T'es vraiment trop mignon toi ! Alors voilà, j'ai pris quelque chose à la hauteur de ta choupitude. Oui c'est un mot que j'ai inventé. Bref, voilà, j'espère que ça te fera...

\- OH UN OURS GEANT ! OHHHH ! »

Carla venait de sortir un gros ours brun vêtu d'un tee shirt rouge Captain America et d'une casquette grise. Le Geek se précipita dessus pour lui faire un gros câlin. Sauf que la peluche était emballée dans du plastique et que cela s'avéra difficile. « MAIS POURQUOI Y'A DU PLASTIQUE ?! » Il agrippa le cadeau de toutes ses petites forces et le remua dans tous les sens sous le regard amusé du public. « OHH ! OHHH ! MAIS POURQUOI TU... ?! IL EST TROP BEAU ! TU L'AS EU OU ?! RHOO ! » Carla sourit devant cette scène attendrissante et le petit lui sauta dans les bras.

« Ça va gamin, on te dérange pas ? » Le Geek se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et ses joues prirent une couleur rouge foncé. Il se cacha derrière ses mains, attrapa sa peluche et courut jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il monta quatre-à-quatre. Plus jamais il n'oserait sortir de sa chambre.

« Mouais, elle est géniale. » pensa le Hippie. Contrairement aux autres il n'osait pas trop approcher Carla. A vrai dire il avait peur. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait prisonnier de son rôle. Lui aussi aurait voulu montrer à quel point il pouvait être gentil et drôle, intelligent et agréable. Mais non, aujourd'hui il en était réduit à l'état de drogué puant la transpiration. Si à l'ordinaire ça ne le dérangeait pas trop, là, maintenant, il aurait voulu être lui-même. Et non pas seulement ce qu'il prétendait être. Il était piégé par le personnage de camé qu'il s'était soigneusement créé pour protéger sa famille en secret. Celui auquel personne ne faisait attention. C'était bien ça le problème. Il souhaitait que Carla fasse attention à lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire en sorte que ça se produise. On l'aurait percé à jour. Et alors là... « Dis-donc tu n'es pas très bavard toi... » Le Hippie ouvrit les yeux. Carla l'observait d'un air interrogatif. Il sonda le regard de la rockeuse. Pas la moindre trace des habituelles émotions qu'il générait chez les autres : dégoût ou encore pire, compassion. Il voulut lui répondre et commença donc à ouvrir la bouche mais...

« Laisse, il est juste défoncé, lâcha le Patron de sa voix rauque

\- Les coccinelles sont...

\- … des coléoptères, bien entendu. Et moi aussi j'adore le jambon de Bayonne. Oh et ça c'est pour toi. »

Le Hippie n'en revenait pas. Lui aussi avait un cadeau ? Il avait bien entendu Carla dire qu'elle avait en effet acheté quelque chose à tout le monde mais il ne pensait pas faire parti de ce « tout le monde ». Il était persuadé que personne ne le remarquait. D'habitude on l'oubliait. Lui, il vivait dans son monde et ça lui allait très bien. Dans sa tête il n'y avait aucune loi, aucun problème, que des rêves et des licornes. Et parfois même des rêves de licornes. Personne pour lui reprocher quoi-que-ce-soit. Il était libre. Mais pour une fois il savourait le plaisir d'être considéré comme quelqu'un faisant parti d'un ensemble. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Pas répertorié dans la catégorie « n'en vaut pas la peine. » Il était quelqu'un, pour de vrai. Un humain faisant parti d'un groupe. Et à qui on faisait un cadeau.

« Wahou merci grosse mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir moi.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Le Hippie s'empara du paquet que la jeune femme lui tendait. C'était carré et assez lourd. Il prit son temps pour l'ouvrir, profitant de l'instant. Il détailla chaque motif du papier cadeau, secoua l'objet, enregistra ce qu'il ressentait pour pouvoir s'en souvenir toute sa vie. Il voulait graver ce moment dans sa mémoire.

« Bon putain tu vas l'ouvrir ce cadeau ! On attend !

\- Cool gros, c'est pas bon pour ton karma de t'énerver comme ça. »

Le Patron pouvait bien râler, le Hippie s'en fichait. Il finit quand même par ouvrir son cadeau. Et il ne comprit pas trop où Carla voulait en venir. Pourquoi mettre de la terre, des graines et d'autres choses non identifiées dans une boîte ? La jeune femme se racla la gorge et devant l'air ahuri du Hippie (encore plus ahuri que d'habitude) elle tenta de s'expliquer : « C'est un kit de jardinage. Pour faire pousser de la rhubarbe. Comme ça tu pourras consommer tes propres plantes et ton argent ne tombera pas aux mains des capitalistes ! » Le Hippie se dit que c'était tout bonnement génial. Il aurait assez de rhubarbe pour tenir toute l'année s'il le fallait. Mais comment remercier Carla ? Il se sentait vraiment mal de ne rien avoir à lui offrir. Soudain il eut une illumination. Il se leva, courut jusqu'à sa chambre et chercha un objet intéressant dans sa malle aux trésors. Il redescendit finalement avec dans sa main une vieille fleur séchée qu'il tendit à Carla. « Tiens grosse, merci. La Nature veut notre bien, suit la peu importe les obstacles, et retrouve ta liberté.

\- Merci, c'est la plus belle fleur que j'ai jamais vu.

\- Ouais ouais ouais... C'est magnifique tout ça mais maintenant ma belle il est où mon cadeau ?

\- Ah oui, pour le Patron. Ça a été difficile pour toi, comme tu as déjà plein de choses et que tu as des goûts un peu particuliers enfin...

\- Abrège gamine.

\- Ok. Donc pour le Patron voici : une petite pipe. »

Le Patron sourit béatement tandis que Mathieu recracha son café sur le Hippie. Cette fille était complètement malade, il le savait pourquoi est-ce-qu'il avait fallu que...

« Attends tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Quoi ? Ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- PUTAIN MAIS C'EST CA MON CADEAU MAIS... »

Mathieu se retourna et aperçut la pipe en bois que Carla tenait dans sa main. Il regarda le Prof qui jusque là était resté silencieux, trop occupé à réfléchir au sens de la vie, et tous les deux ne purent 's'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ou plutôt ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé. Le Patron, furieux qu'on se soit fichu de lui, partit en direction de sa chambre en hurlant « BANDE DE CONS ! VOUS FEREZ MOINS LES MALINS QUAND JE VOUS AURAIS TOUT BUTES ! » Mais cela n'eut pour seul effet que de faire encore plus rire les autres. Carla échangea un clin d'œil complice avec Mathieu qui rougit légèrement. Carla avait du culot. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'aurait pas à en payer les conséquences plus tard.

Carla finit par s'avancer vers la dernière personnalité qui attendait elle aussi son cadeau. Le Prof. Pour lui aussi ça avait été difficile de trouver, d'autant plus que c'était une partie de Mathieu assez mystérieuse. Personne ne savait ce que cet homme cachait vraiment. Il avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, et c'était bien dommage. Bref, Carla avait eu beaucoup de mal a trouver LE cadeau.

« Une grenouille ?

\- Comme ça tu ne seras plus seul dans ton laboratoire !

\- Euh... Mais qu'est-ce-que je vais en faire ?

\- Une assistante ! Ou en tout cas une amie ! Elle s'appelle Kermit, et elle grimpe à l'échelle pour la météo ! »

Le Prof qui au départ trouvait cette idée complètement farfelue commença finalement à se dire que ce n'était pas plus mal. Si il ne faisait pas ami-ami avec cet animal il pourrait toujours faire des recherches dessus. Ou l'utiliser comme cobaye.

« Et bien merci mademoiselle ! Je m'en vais dès à présent lui présenter les locaux !

\- De rien, prends bien soin d'elle ! »

Le Prof décida de passer outre le fait que cette petite impertinente le tutoyait. Après tout il avait déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça. Il avait des solutions à trouver aux questions existentielles de notre univers.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Jeux dangereux

_BONSOIR LES GEEEEENNNNSSSSSS ! Oui je suis contente de vous retrouver, même si ça ne fait pas tellement longtemps que je n'ai rien posté. Enfin bref, excusez-moi tout-de-même, lycée oblige, j'ai eu pas mal de boulot. Non je ne me cherche pas d'excuses alors chut XD_

 _Passons maintenant au chapitre du jour. Chapitre composé de deux différentes parties : l'habituelle vie (si on peut dire habituelle, bien entendu) des Sommet, et la suite des flashbacks ! D'ailleurs, en me relisant, j'ai pensé que tout ne serait sûrement pas très clair car c'est assez confus. Autrement dit si vous avez des questions, je suis là ! Et maintenant, bonne lecture !_

 _(Merci, grâce à vous j'ai franchi la barre des 500 vues, et pour ma première fanfic, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Un énorme merci et un poutou baveux !)_

 _Disclaimer : Les deux seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans cette fanfiction sont Kate et Carla (ainsi que quelques autres persos secondaires dans les flashbacks). Tous les autres sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Jeux dangereux**

 **Mathieu :** Une fois le Prof sorti nous ne sommes plus que quatre dans la pièce : moi, Carla, le Hippie et Maître Panda. Je suis heureux que l'intégration de Carla se passe aussi bien. Elle a fait une excellente première impression. Même le Prof et le Panda ont eu l'air d'adhérer alors qu'ils étaient plus que réservés à son égard. Les cadeaux c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Elle est maligne et ne cesse de m'étonner.

Pour l'instant elle est en train de chanter avec le Panda qui a improvisé un mini concert. Même le Hippie mêle sa voix à la leur, et s'il ne connaît pas les paroles ses « mouais », « gros » et « ouhhh » rendent assez bien. Je profite un maximum de l'instant. Carla est une fille très intéressante et j'aimerais beaucoup la connaître mieux. J'espère qu'on continuera à se voir régulièrement une fois cette journée finie. Je me surprends à la regarder en insistant un peu trop. Ses joues sont rouges d'avoir dansé comme une folle pour accompagner la chanson, et elle repousse des mèches folles qui cachent son joli visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Ses yeux verts croisent les miens et ses lèvres se retroussent en un sourire. Je baisse immédiatement les yeux, faisant mine d'observer ma tasse de café. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle croit que je m'intéresse à elle de trop près. C'est juste une connaissance. Même pas une amie. Juste une personne sur laquelle je me suis écroulé dans le parc. Une personne avec un très joli sourire, certes.

« Tu ne te joins pas à nous ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh non, je préfère vous regarder bande de tarés !

\- Tu sais gros, la vie c'est la musique. Eh mais ! Grosse c'est drôle ce que t'as dit à propos des joints !

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Hip' ! La musique c'est la vie Mathieu !

\- Allez Mathieu, t'as entendu le Panda ! Viens t'amuser avec nous ! »

Je n'ai franchement aucune envie de me trémousser comme ils le font mais Carla m'attrape par la main et m'entraîne dans une sorte de ronde enfantine, m'empêchant de réagir. Ses mains sont fraîches et douces et sa joie de vivre est contagieuse. Je finis par me laisser porter par la musique et tous les quatre nous passons un bon moment. Pourtant au bout d'un certain temps nous sommes épuisés et mettons fin à notre moment de folie. Je suis bien conscient de m'être comporté comme un débile profond en dansant comme ça au milieu du salon, mais à la limite ça ne change pas trop de d'habitude. Et en plus ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé. Et puis je m'en fous, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai vingt-sept ans que je ne suis plus un gamin. Faire n'importe quoi : c'est ça qui est bon.

Cinq minutes plus tard le Hippie et le Panda décident de nous laisser seuls, le premier pour aller fumer et le second pour bosser sur le prochain instant panda : « Ce début de chanson m'a inspiré, je crois que je pourrais peut-être m'en servir pour un épisode. » Moi ça m'arrange, j'avais envie de parler un peu avec notre invitée, en privé, mais je n'osais pas dégager les autres. Ils auraient pensé que je voulais draguer Carla ou je-ne-sais quelle autre connerie de ce genre. Et après ils m'auraient fait chier.

« Wouhou Mathieu ça va ?

\- Hein ? Euh oui bien sûr. Excuse-moi tu disais ? »

Merde je n'ai rien écouté ! J'espère qu'elle n'était pas en train de me confier quelque chose d'important. Du style la mort de son chien. Bon je pense que ça va elle n'a pas l'air de le prendre mal. Elle met les poings sur ses hanches et prend un air taquin :

« Toujours dans la lune à ce que je vois ! Tant pis pour toi, j'étais juste en train de te dire que je t'avais aussi fait un cadeau. Mais bon, ça n'a pas l'air très important pour toi...

\- Un cadeau ? »

Elle m'a fait un cadeau ? C'est bizarre ! Encore pour mes personnalités je ne dis pas non, c'est toujours sympa pour eux. Mais moi, pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle m'offrirait quelque chose ? D'un autre côté, elle fait peut-être partie de ces fans qui m'apportent des peluches pandas, du chocolat ou des capotes goût banane lors de mes conventions. « Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir... Tu n'en veux pas ? » Son visage se rembrunit.

« Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu n'étais pas obligée.

\- On n'est jamais obligé de faire un cadeau... »

Je me retiens de justesse de la contredire. Déjà que j'ai fait une bourde... « Ce n'est pas grand chose tu sais... Je n'avais pas trop d'idées mais je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes à l'écart des autres. Oh d'ailleurs ça c'est pour la Fille. C'est rose, ça devrait lui faire plaisir non ? »

Effectivement, c'était typiquement le genre de vêtement qui plaisait à mon moi féminin. Du rose, des cœurs, et... « Girl Power » écrit avec des paillettes...

« Là c'est sûr que tu as visé juste, je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu lui faire plus plaisir.

\- Tant mieux alors ! Bon à ton tour. »

Elle se retourne et sort une petite boîte carrée qu'elle me donne. Je l'ouvre immédiatement et ne peut m'empêcher de lui dire :

« Euh, une laisse ? Tu n'aurais pas confondu avec le Patron ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu peux être bête ! Bien sûr, ça lui aurait fait plaisir, mais je trouve son vrai cadeau bien plus drôle !

\- Alors si ce n'est pas une laisse qu'est-ce-que c'est ? »

J'avoue que j'ai du mal à la suivre. Pour la énième fois de la journée je me demande si cette fille a bien toute sa tête. Ce qui est assez ironique de ma part, après tout j'ai quand même un sérieux problème.

« C'est bien une laisse mais ce n'est pas pour jouer à un quelconque jeu SM. Enfin tu pourrais, mais ça ne me regarde pas dans ce cas. Non, c'est pour Capsule de Bière. Comme ça tu n'auras plus à lui courir après quand tu le promèneras, et ça t'évitera de rentrer dans de pauvres jeunes filles innocentes et de les écraser.

\- Eh ! Je ne t'ai pas écrasé, je ne suis pas si lourd que ça !

\- Je pense quand même que tu devrais diminuer tes sorties MacDo...

\- Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle. Tu sais quoi, tu es moins bavarde quand je t'écrase. Et puis finalement je préférais l'idée du jeu SM...

\- Je suis choquée ! Moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait que le Patron pour dire des trucs pareils !

\- Eh, il ne faudrait quand même pas que tu oublies qui l'a créé ! A ton avis d'où lui vient cet esprit si subtil ? »

Nous parlons comme cela tout le reste de l'après-midi. Plaisantant, abordant différents sujets, nous racontant nos vies. Toujours en nous taquinant. Je ne vois pas le temps passer, si bien que quand le Geek crie qu'il a faim et qu'il faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un pense à faire à manger, je propose instantanément à Carla de rester pour dîner. Ce qu'elle accepte, avec joie.

* * *

 **Mercredi soir :**

 **Patron :** Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc louche la dedans... Une femme super bonne qui regarde SLG et qui me tombe dans les bras devant les yeux ébahis de Mathieu. Forcément qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait. Elle s'est bien foutue de ma gueule la salope avec sa pipe en bois. Je la pensais plus maligne. Assez en tout cas pour éviter de me mettre en colère. Ce qu'elle vient de faire, preuve qu'elle n'est pas aussi intelligente qu'elle le laissait paraître.

Allongé sur mon lit King size, les yeux fixés au plafond, je rumine ma vengeance. La pauvre va le payer cher. Je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un con. Moi qui la trouvais agréable au début, elle me donne envie de gerber à présent. Et vas-y que j'offre des cadeaux, et vas-y que je fais les yeux doux à Mathieu, et des câlins au Geek... La salope. Elle aurait dû le sentir pourtant que c'était chasse gardée ! Elle va me piquer ma proie cette pute. ET ELLE S'EST FOUTUE DE MA GUEULE ! Je vais tellement lui faire de mal qu'elle ne voudra plus jamais revenir ici. Et alors là adieu les petites tapes affectueuses sur la tête du gamer ! Elle n'aura que ses yeux pour pleurer et sa bouche pour me sucer la bite.

« EH TOUT LE MONDE VENEZ MANGER ! » Ça tombe bien je meurs de faim. Et j'ai besoin de forces pour réfléchir à ma vengeance.

Malheureusement quand j'arrive en bas la blonde est encore là. Quelle casse-couilles ! Ils sont tous en train de se battre pour savoir qui va s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Pour l'instant ça à l'air de se jouer entre le camé, la victime et la chinoise. Mathieu, lui, a déjà réservé sa place en face de la star de la soirée.

Je préfère tous les ignorer et vais m'asseoir à ma place habituelle, ce qui fait que je me retrouve à côté de mon créateur. Nom de Dieu qu'est ce que je déteste ce mot !

« C'est moi qui l'ai dit le premier !

\- Sauf que toi on s'en fout !

\- OUINNNNNN VOUS ETES MECHANTS !

\- Et d'abord t'étais même pas censé redescendre un jour !

\- OUIINNNNN !

\- Eh gros, moi aussi j'ai le droit de m'asseoir à côté d'elle ! Elle doit me filer sa rhubarbe et son jambon de Bayonne !

\- Mais on bouffe même pas de...

\- Trop tard gros !

\- OUINNN T'ES PAS GENTIL !

\- PUTAIN MAIS VOUS ALLEZ FERMER VOS GUEULES ?! VOUS COMMENCEZ A ME LES BRISER ! LE PROCHAIN QUI OSE OUVRIR LA BOUCHE JE L'EMMENE AVEC MOI DANS MA CHAMBRE ET JE VOUS LAISSE DEVINER CE QUE JE LUI FERAI FAIRE ! IL AURA TOUT LE LOISIR D'OUVRIR SA GUEULE ! »

Ça les a calmés nets. Mathieu reprend le contrôle de la situation et fait asseoir le Hippie à la gauche de Carla et le Geek à sa droite. Le Panda tente de protester mais mon regard noir l'arrête vite et il va bien sagement se placer en face du drogué. Quat'zyeux et la Fille, qui est rentrée de sa séance shopping, sont chacun en bout de table.

La conversation finit par reprendre et je mange en silence, fusillant de temps en temps Carla du regard. Malheureusement elle ne me remarque jamais, trop occupée qu'elle est à rire avec le Geek. Je me demande vraiment à quoi elle ressemblerait avec mon poing dans la gueule. A un certain moment le Geek et elle se mettent à parler à voix basse et me lancent des coups d'œils qui se veulent discrets mais qu'ils ne le sont pas du tout. N'y tenant plus je lève la tête de mon assiette et lance :

« Ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

\- Non ça va merci. Et toi ça va ? »

Cette connasse se fout ouvertement de ma gueule. Heureusement il n'y a que le Geek pour le remarquer, les autres sont bien trop occupés à leurs conneries habituelles. Mais bon, le gamin c'est déjà trop. D'autant plus qu'ils se marrent tous les deux maintenant, à cause de la dernière réplique de Carla.

« C'est marrant de se foutre de ma gueule ?

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Oh si tu vois très bien. Et tant mieux si ça te fait rire. Tu as raison, savoure. Profite bien. Tu feras moins la maligne quand...

\- … Tu sais que tu pourrais presque être intimidant si tu le voulais. »

Le Geek la regarde avec des yeux admiratifs. Qu'il est naïf... Quand j'aurais violé sa nouvelle et seule amie il se rendra compte qu'il faut mieux éviter de jouer avec moi. Parce que je gagne toujours.

A la fin du repas, pendant que tout le monde est occupé à débarrasser j'attrape Carla par le bras et l'emmène dans le couloir. Une fois à l'abri des regards je la saisis par les poignets et la plaque contre le mur. Sa respiration s'accélère quand j'approche ma bouche de son oreille et lui chuchote :

« Écoute moi bien, biatch, tu peux jouer à la gentille petite fille innocente qui offre des cadeaux avec les autres, mais pas avec moi. Ça ne marche pas. Ces cons ont de la merde dans les yeux. Je te préviens, il ne fallait pas me provoquer. Tu veux jouer, ok, mais tu ne vas pas comprendre ta douleur. La vie est une roulette russe, et tu as perdu. »

Une fois ma tirade terminée je la libère et elle recule d'un pas. Elle lève de grands yeux innocents vers moi et lâche : « Dois-je comprendre que ton cadeau ne t'a pas plu ? » Cette pute me... Soudain elle revient vers moi, tout près, trop près et pose ses mains sur mon torse. Ce contact m'électrise et je sens une chaleur familière monter en moi. Elle rapproche son visage du miens et susurre : « Quel dommage... » Et avant que j'ai le temps de comprendre quoi-que-ce-soit elle me fait une

clef-de-bras et me plaque à mon tour contre le mur. Je me retrouve bloqué et la douleur me fait grimacer. Putain. Je vais la tuer. «... Moi non plus je ne perds jamais. » Puis elle me pousse très vite et je m'écroule sur le sol tandis qu'elle se replie vers la cuisine.

Et pour une fois, pour une fois je ris. Un rire effrayant. Un rire de dément. Un rire incontrôlable. Elle veut la guerre cette connasse, elle l'aura. Putain, je vais enfin pouvoir me défouler comme il se doit.

* * *

 **Flashback :**

 **Mathieu bis :** "PRENDS ÇA P'TIT CON !"  
J'essaye d'anticiper le coup qui va venir mais cela n'atténue en rien ma douleur. "FILS DE PUTE !" Un autre coup, je ferme les yeux et crispe la mâchoire. "C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! ELLE EST MORTE PAR TA FAUTE !" Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes tandis que mon père continue de me frapper. Je sens mon sang qui coule le long de mon échine. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Ma peau est couverte de bleus. Mais tout cela n'est rien comparé à l'étau qui me serre la poitrine."SALOPARD ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE TU M'ENTENDS ! SI ELLE AVAIT PAS VOULU TE DEFENDRE, PETITE MERDE, ELLE SERAIT PAS MORTE ! SI ELLE AVAIT FERME SA GRAND GUEULE ELLE SERAIT ENCORE LÀ ! ET SI TU NE LUI AVAIS RIEN DIT ELLE..." _Vlan !_ Un autre coup. Des points noirs apparaissent devant mes yeux. Ce n'est rien. Rien comparé au poids de ma culpabilité. Papa a raison de me frapper. C'est de ma faute. Un autre coup. Je hurle. Pourtant j'essayais de me retenir. Je sais qu'il aime me voir souffrir. Je sais qu'il me tapera encore plus fort si il me voit pleurer.  
Maman est morte. Papa est encore là. Je suis encore là. C'est de ma faute. C'est de sa faute à lui aussi, il s'était fait trop d'ennemis. Ce qui est normal pour un mafieux dans un sens. Toujours est-il qu'ils sont arrivés, les méchants d'un gang ennemi de celui de papa. Ils ont cassé les fenêtres. Ils ont trouvé maman. Maman n'est plus là. Papa a pu s'échapper, elle non. Apparemment la porte était bloquée. Moi j'ai survécu parce que ma sœur est venue me trouver. Elle avait l'air paniquée mais elle, elle est forte. Elle m'a attrapé par la main et elle m'a entraîné loin des coups de feu. On s'est cachés. Papa aussi. Nous sommes vivants. Maman non.  
"ELLE NE REVIENDRA JAMAIS !" _Vlan !_ Je n'en peux plus. Ma tête... Je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Papa a le droit d'être énervé, de me détester. Moi je me hais. Pas seulement parce que si je ne m'étais pas plaint, maman ne serait jamais allée voir papa, qu'ils ne se seraient pas disputés, et qu'elle ne serait pas morte. Mais aussi parce que j'ai vu papa frapper maman, et que je n'ai rien fait. Si j'avais réagi, elle aurait sûrement pu s'enfuir. Et IL serait mort. Pas elle.  
Tout est de ma faute. Maman est partie. Elle ne reviendra pas. Et elle ne nous a même pas dit au revoir, alors que son seul souhait était de nous protéger.  
Depuis la disparition de maman, papa a pris l'habitude de nous battre. Il boit encore plus qu'avant, et ensuite il nous frappe. Pas seulement moi, Gabrielle aussi. Il est devenu fou. Il est incontrôlable. _VLAN !_ Les coups cessent de pleuvoir. "Alors gamin, tu fais moins le malin. Ça te fait quoi de te dire que tu as tué ta propre mère ? Hein, comment tu vas faire pour vivre avec ça ?" Papa me regarde, il ramasse une bouteille et il s'en va en criant "N'OUBLIE JAMAIS ÇA GAMIN ! TU AS TUÉ TA PROPRE MÈRE !" Je baigne dans mon sang. Ma tête va exploser. J'ai tué ma mère. Et je déteste qu'on m'appelle gamin.

* * *

 **Mathieu bis :** "Mathieu ! Mathieu réveille toi !"  
Je me retourne dans mon lit. Je veux revenir dans mes rêves, le seul endroit où je suis heureux. Où maman est toujours vivante et où Mathieu et moi sommes réunis.  
"Mathieu dépêche toi bon sang ! Réveille toi on doit partir! MAINTENANT !"  
Je sors la tête de sous mes couvertures. Face à moi ma sœur me regarde l'air paniquée. Je réprime un bâillement. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?  
"On doit partir immédiatement ! Papa est mort ! On est libres ! On doit partir ! Si on reste là des gens vont venir et ils vont nous séparer ! On sera placés dans des familles différentes! DEPECHE TOI ON DOIT PARTIR !"  
Quoi ? Quoi ? Papa est mort ? Nom de Dieu ! Non je n'ai pas envie de pleurer. Au contraire, un énorme poids vient de s'envoler. Mais qu'est ce que nous allons devenir ? J'ai du mal à analyser la situation, du mal à comprendre. On est au beau milieu de la nuit et ma sœur est là, devant moi et elle m'ordonne de la suivre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas perdre la seule personne qu'il me reste.  
"D'accord j'arrive, laisse-moi juste prendre quelques affaires et...  
\- On a pas le temps ! On doit partir le plus vite possible !  
\- Mais pour aller où ? Tu as un plan ? On va pas survivre si on emporte rien !  
\- Je ne sais pas encore où on va aller, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris le maximum d'argent que je pouvais. Avec un père mafieux, on avait bien le droit à une légère compensation. Il nous devait bien ça cet enculé !  
\- Mais on va faire quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ?  
\- Arrête de paniquer ! Je vais te le dire ce qu'on va faire, écoute moi bien ! On va faire ce pour quoi on est nés : on va prendre la relève de papa, on va entrer dans la mafia. On va créer notre gang, on va devenir riche, et surtout on va venger maman. On va retrouver ses assassins et on va leur faire payer !"  
Seule la dernière partie du plan de Gabrielle capte mon attention. Venger maman. Je ne demande rien d'autre. Tant pis si pour cela je dois devenir comme l'être que je hais le plus au monde. Ils vont payer ce qu'ils nous ont fait. Le sang doit couler. "Ok. Qu'est-ce-qu'on attend pour dégager d'ici ?"  
Ma sœur m'attrape la main, et nous partons de cet endroit maudit en courant, laissant la peur et le malheur derrière nous. Enfin je l'espère.

* * *

 _Merci ! Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à review ;) a+ les namis_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Du noir Du noir Du noir

_Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous vous êtes remis du 100ème épisode ! Pour ma part c'est trèèèèèsssss loin d'être le cas. En bonne fangirl que je suis, dès 17h30 j'étais au garde à vous, à actualiser la page toutes les deux minutes. Autant dire que c'était un supplice vu l'heure tardive à laquelle l'épisode tant attendu est sorti. MAIS WOW CA EN VALAIT TELLEMENT LA PEINE ! Je tiens à saluer ici le travail remarquable réalisé par Mathieu et Alex, putain vous assurez ! A chaque fois que je regarde un épisode de SLG je me dis "JDKVNEZJK TROP BIEN ILS FERONT JAMAIS MIEUX ! ". Et à chaque fois, A CHAQUE FOIS, ils placent la barre plus haut. Honnêtement, j'ai tellement pété un câble après avoir vu l'épisode (pour ma défense, mes amis étaient dans le même état que moi) que j'en suis venue à cette conclusion : pour notre santé mentale, une telle perfection devrait être interdite._

 _Maintenant les chapitres. Oui LES, car pour fêter le retour de toute cette joyeuse petite troupe, je poste aujourd'hui deux chapitres ! Et oui, c'est cadeau ;)_

 _Le premier chapitre, celui-ci, est assez court, et ne contient pas de grandes nouveautés. Comme l'autre est plus long que d'habitude, ça compense. Enfin, je vous laisse voir par vous-même. BONNE LECTURE LES ENFANTS !_

 _(Encore merci. 700 vues. Juste wow. Je... *émue* Vous me donnez la force. Merci, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Putain de merci. D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier ici ma meilleure amie, qui est la première à m'avoir lue, qui m'a encouragée à poster cette fic, et qui m'a inspirée pour l'un de mes personnages. C'est grâce à elle que j'en suis là. Je t'aime mon enfant :3 )_

 _Disclaimer : Les deux seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans cette fic sont Carla et Kate (ainsi que quelques autres personnages secondaires dans les flashbacks). Tous les autres sont la propriété du grand (quoique mesurant 1m60) Mathieu Sommet !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Du noir. Du noir. Du noir. Toujours et encore**

 **Éclipse de deux semaines :**

 **Jeudi matin :**

 **Hippie :** Les rayons de soleil qui filtrent à travers les rideaux de ma chambre caressent mon visage. Je bats des cils et me replonge sous mes couvertures moelleuses. J'ai encore sommeil mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Carla. Enfin on doit promener Capsule de Bière ensemble quoi.

Je repousse les draps et m'étire sur mon lit en repensant à l'évolution de ces dernières semaines.

Pour ma part, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Carla fait maintenant partie intégrante de notre vie et sa présence nous aide à mieux nous supporter les uns les autres. Je ne ressens plus autant le besoin de me droguer, et si je le fais je prends la rhubarbe que je produis moi-même. Je pense même à me lancer dans un petit trafic. Tout le monde est plus ou moins proche d'elle et nous l'accueillons comme si elle était notre sœur. Enfin sauf Mathieu, même moi j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas le même en présence de Carla. Mais on a pas trop intérêt à le taquiner là-dessus. Le Geek a essayé la dernière fois et il s'est fait confisquer ses jeux vidéos pendant une semaine.

Le Geek aussi a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Il est tout le temps enjoué, trop heureux d'avoir l'amie dont il avait toujours rêvé. Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble dans la chambre du gamer, à jouer aux jeux vidéos, à discuter.. J'avoue que je suis un peu jaloux, moi aussi j'aimerais partager des secrets avec Carla. Même si on discute elle et moi c'est dur d'être vraiment complices. Encore une fois je suis bloqué dans mon rôle de mec qui en a trop pris.

Il n'y a pas que moi qui voit cette complicité d'un mauvais œil, Mathieu est furieux quand il les voit passer alors qu'ils sont en train de se tordre de rire. Mais lui c'est parce qu'il voit le Geek comme un rival. Il pense qu'il pourrait lui piquer Carla. Alors que moi c'est juste que j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec cette fille qui a l'air de me comprendre. Je ne parle pas d'amour, ce sentiment m'échappe complètement. Je parle juste d'empathie.

Après il y a le Panda, la Fille et le Prof qui se montrent plus discrets. Le premier préfère attendre que Carla vienne vers lui, ce qu'elle fait finalement assez régulièrement. Ils partagent tous les deux l'amour inconditionnel de la musique et s'éclatent à hurler leurs chansons préférées dans toute la maison, ce qui agace profondément Mathieu quand il essaye de travailler. Mais il ne dit rien car même si il les réprimande, je sais qu'au fond de lui ça le fait rire.

Le Prof, lui, continue sa vie comme si de rien n'était. A la seule différence qu'il partage son labo avec son assistante « Kermit la grenouille ». Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre la dernière fois que je suis passé devant la porte du scientifique. Il est fidèle à lui-même et la présence de Carla ne perturbe en rien son quotidien. Néanmoins on voit bien que pour lui aussi quelque chose a changé. La preuve, avant personne n'avait le droit de rentrer dans son laboratoire, pas même Mathieu. Carla est la seule a avoir ce privilège, même si cela reste assez rare.

Enfin il y a la Fille qui n'a jamais été aussi bavarde que depuis que Carla est arrivée. Même si elles sont complètement différentes l'une de l'autre, on voit bien que la Fille est heureuse de cette toute nouvelle présence féminine. Carla se montre patiente avec elle et l'autre jour je les ai entendues débattre sur le fait « qu'il fallait mieux un mec moche qui sache chanter qu'un mec beau qui ait une voix de merde ». Je me demande si la Fille a fait le rapprochement avec ses chanteurs préférés... En tout cas je suis persuadé que c'était là où Carla voulait en venir.

Voilà. Tout va pour le mieux. Je me lève donc et me prépare pour une journée parfaite. J'espère juste que Capsule de Bière ne fera pas des siennes, même si en principe ça devrait aller avec la nouvelle laisse que Carla lui a offerte.

Dans les escaliers je tombe sur le Patron qui me bouscule violemment. « Dégage le camé ! » Je ne réponds rien mais sa mauvaise humeur me surprend. Mais à bien y réfléchir ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que ça dure. On ne le voit quasiment plus ici, il est tout le temps agressif, et la dernière fois, alors que j'étais allongé sur le canapé, faisant mine d'être complètement défoncé, il est passé devant moi avec une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Il puait la vodka et il s'est écroulé par terre avant de pester et de se relever précipitamment. Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ? Pourquoi ça ne m'a pas interpellé ? Bon sang c'est mon rôle de vérifier que tout le monde aille bien et je n'ai même pas remarqué ça alors que c'était flagrant ?! « Et alors ? Qu'est-ce-que ça change ? Une personne sur sept qui va mal c'est un bon score non ? Tu ne peux pas être partout gros. Et pour une fois que TU vas bien, que TU es heureux. Profites-en, tu as déjà fait suffisamment de sacrifices. Ce n'est pas ton problème. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de Mathieu ou du Geek. Le Patron ne mérite pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'il a fait au Geek ? Ou à tous les autres ? A toi ? Laisse tomber et amuse toi. Pour une fois que tu peux être toi-même... » Cette petite voix dans ma tête m'interloque un peu, mais étant habitué aux hallucinations ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. En revanche son discours me laisse perplexe. Ma conscience a tout à fait raison. Mais est-ce-que c'est vraiment être moi-même que d'abandonner le Patron à sa détresse et faire comme si je n'avais rien remarqué ?

* * *

 **Jeudi après-midi :**

 **Maître Panda :** Je savais bien que je n'avais pas tellement de raisons de m'inquiéter pour ma mission «cherchons un ami pour le Geek ». Si on sait attendre les choses finissent pas arriver toutes seules ! La preuve, Carla est apparue comme par magie et le petit et elle s'entendent à merveille ! C'est tellement touchant de les voir tous les deux rire comme des gamins. Le Geek n'a jamais été aussi épanoui. J'avais raison, c'était bien la solitude son problème. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un ami. Je me félicite d'être un aussi bon juge de la nature humaine. Je l'ai toujours dit : Carla est un ange. La fille idéale. Et dire que le Prof était contre le fait que Mathieu la ramène ici ! Heureusement que je l'ai encouragé et qu'il m'a écouté ! Grâce à moi le Geek est en pleine forme. Ah vraiment, je suis doué. Merci Maître Panda !

* * *

 **Hippie :** « Hey grosse ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu penses qu'on est vraiment libres de nos choix ?

\- Tu poses des questions bien sérieuses pour quelqu'un qui est censé être toujours stone.

\- Mouais. Je sais ce que je perds, je sais ce que je gagne grosse. La beuh c'est cool, c'est la liberté. Y'a pas de problèmes dans mon monde à moi. Je vous laisse le vôtre.

\- T'as sûrement raison. Il n'empêche que je pense que c'est facile de résoudre ses problèmes par la drogue.

\- … Trop pris !

\- Je pense qu'on est toujours libres de prendre nos propres décisions. Même si parfois on est contraints de faire des choses qui ne nous plaisent pas forcément... Tu sais, les forces qui nous dépassent tout ça.

\- Je ne veux pas être emprisonné grosse. Je veux pouvoir être qui je veux. Faire mes choix.

\- C'est facile à dire. Moins facile à faire... »

* * *

 **Geek :** Assis sur le canapé du salon je profite de ce que Mathieu soit absent pour regarder la télé. Quand on veut regarder une émission pourrie c'est mieux qu'il ne soit pas là. Sinon il nous fait la morale pendant trois heures. Les gens s'agitent à l'écran, se bousculent, s'embrassent, rient, pleurent. Mais j'ai du mal à les voir. Je suis plongé dans mes pensées.

Carla est une fille super et la meilleure amie dont j'aurais pu rêver. J'adore passer du temps avec elle, elle est toujours là pour moi. Elle me taquine, me fait des câlins, me rassure et me console quand je vais mal. Et Dieu sait que je vais mal.

Ouais, c'est facile de faire semblant. C'est facile de jouer la comédie. De porter un masque. De faire croire que tout va bien. C'est facile. Bien plus que de dire la vérité. Qui pourrait comprendre ? Même moi je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive. Enfin si, je sais. Mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais aller mieux. Tunnel infini, sans sortie. Plus de lumière, que du noir. Du noir partout. Voilà mon problème.

Si seulement Carla n'était pas occupée avec le Hippie. Si seulement tout n'était pas aussi compliqué. Je soupire et éteins la télé. Ça ne sert à rien de la laisser allumer, je ne la regarde même pas. Je remonte lentement dans ma chambre d'un pas lourd, sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. J'en ai marre d'être faible. J'en ai marre d'être moi. J'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir changer.

Ma mission « confrontation » n'a pas connu le sujet escompté. Bien évidemment, puisque avec moi rien ne marche jamais comme il faut. Oui, oui je ne suis qu'un abruti. Car ma vie est merveilleuse mais que je suis toujours en train de me torturer l'esprit parce que je n'ai pas de réponses à tous ces « pourquoi ». « POURQUOI ? », « OUAIS POURQUOI ? », « PUTAIN POURQUOI ? », « POURQUOI GAMIN ? »... Mon esprit part en cacahuètes... Je l'avais dit, je ne pourrai pas retrouver ma vie d'avant tant que le Patron ne m'aura pas donné une réponse. Pourtant on aurait pu croire que j'aurais laissé tomber maintenant. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que ce taré s'est excité sur moi. On aurait pu croire que j'aurais été suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que ça voulait dire quelque chose si après tout ça il m'ignorait complètement. Je ne fais pas partie de son monde. Je devrais dire tant mieux. Mais je dis putain. Au fond de moi j'espérais que mon amitié avec Carla le rendrait jaloux (oui, je suis égoïste et manipulateur aussi apparemment). Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ça ne l'a jamais été. Ça ne le sera jamais. J'ai besoin qu'il me le dise. J'ai désespérément besoin de cette confrontation. Mais j'ai peur.

J'admire profondément Carla. Elle est forte elle. Elle ne le craint pas. Pourtant elle devrait, après tout il l'a menacée. Quoiqu'il n'a toujours rien fait, pour une raison qui m'échappe. Il a sûrement peur de Mathieu et des représailles... De qui je me moque ? Le Patron n'a peur de rien. A moins que je ne le connaisse mal. Je me suis bien trompé sur sa réaction quant-à ma relation avec Carla.

Alors qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ? C'est comme si je hurlais mais qu'il n'y avait personne pour m'entendre. Un cri étouffé par le silence. Je vais mal, mais personne ne le voit. Parce que pour une fois, pour une fois dans ma vie je ne veux pas qu'on me plaigne. On l'a déjà assez fait comme ça. Je veux juste être libéré. De ce noir, tout ce noir. Je ne veux pas gâcher le bonheur des autres. Ils ont tous l'air si heureux. A des kilomètres de moi et de mon masque rieur. Celui que je mets quand je les croise dans les couloirs. J'exagère quand même, quand je suis avec Carla j'oublie tout. Mes problèmes, le noir... Mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Une fois qu'elle est partie je replonge.

Une fois dans ma chambre je m'installe confortablement au milieu de mes jeux vidéos et essaye de jouer à LOL. J'y mets toutes mes forces. Et j'arrive à faire comme si de rien n'était, pendant un bref instant. Jusqu'à ce que mes pensées me rattrapent et que je m'endorme. Mes paupières se ferment et tout redevient noir. Comme au début. Noir. Comme lui.

* * *

 **Patron :** L'alcool résout tout. Les putes résolvent tout. Un paquet de clopes résout tout. Ouais, ouais c'est ce que je me répète depuis tout ce temps. En général ça marche. Quand j'ai le cerveau trop embrumé ou que je culbute une femme. Mais quand j'y vois clair... Disons que mes démons ressurgissent.

Quelle petite pute cette Carla. Une bouteille dans la main je me dirige à pas lents vers sa chambre. Ouais parce qu'ils lui ont donné une chambre à cette salope. « Tu vas déguster ce soir ma jolie... Putain tu vas le payer cher... » Ils dorment tous. Profondément. J'avais calculé mon coup, une bonne dose de somnifère et ils s'envolent pour le pays des rêves. Enculés égoïstes, moi il ne me laissent que les cauchemars.

J'aurais pu me venger avant, bien avant. Mais sans que je sache trop pourquoi quelque chose me retenait. Je pense que je voulais voir un peu comment les choses évoluaient avant de me mettre trop en colère. Je ne voulais pas risquer ma place dans cette maison... Malheureusement pour elle cette pétasse m'a fait péter les plombs. De quel droit se rapproche t-elle de ma proie et me met-elle tout le monde à dos ? Comment peut-elle se permettre de me tourner en ridicule ?

« A la pêche aux moules moules moules je suis allé maman, je veux tes deux boules boules boules dans mes cinq doigts maintenant... » Je suis bourré et je sais que je risque de devenir violent, voir très violent. Mais au souvenir de cette chienne me poussant contre le mur... De ses embrassades avec le Geek... « Tu vas payer ce soir connasse... » Soudain je me sens bizarre. Mes problèmes semblent peser lourd sur mes épaules et je tombe doucement sur le sol, juste devant la porte de ma future victime. La tête contre la porte je respire difficilement.

« Non je ne veux plus faire ça ! » La voix de Carla me perce les tympans. Je ne lui ai pas drogué son verre. Je voulais voir la terreur dans ses yeux. Sa peur panique face à moi et ses larmes couler. « Je ne veux plus. Je veux tout arrêter ! » Putain faites la taire quelqu'un ! « Mathieu n'est pas malade, je ne marche plus ! Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre ! » Mathieu ? Mathieu ! Putain ma tête... Qu'est-ce-qu'elle raconte ? « Je... Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je ne vous... Vous êtes un monstre. C'est vous qui êtes taré... » Elle chuchote. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Putain cette chienne cache vraiment quelque chose ! QU'EST-CE-QU'ELLE VA FAIRE A MATHIEU ? JE VAIS LA... La porte contre laquelle j'étais appuyé s'ouvre et je m'affale de tout mon long sur le sol. Je me relève prestement. Carla bondit en arrière et lâche son téléphone. L'espace d'un instant je crois lire de la panique dans ses yeux. Je suis bourré, est-ce-que je viens de tout imaginer ? « P-Patron ? » Je reprends mes esprits. Peu importe avec qui elle parlait je m'en contrefous. Elle va morfler. « Alors gamine, on dit pas bonjour à son meilleur ami ?

\- Patron tu ne vas pas bien tu devrais te calmer...

\- Ô que si je vais bien... Au contraire, je suis sur le point de me faire plaisir... »

Je m'approche de Carla après avoir verrouillé la porte de la chambre. Je la vois chercher une issue de secours du regard. Néanmoins elle essaye de garder son calme. C'est étrange qu'elle ne panique pas plus.

« Tu as bu, c'est normal que tu sois énervé. Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on... discute ?

\- Tu m'as bien regardé gamine ? Tu sais à qui tu parles ? Discuter de quoi ? De ta toute nouvelle « amitié » avec le Geek ?

\- Le-le Geek ? »

Je préfère ignorer ma dernière intervention, que je ne m'explique pas moi-même, et la pousse violemment sur le lit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir.

« TA GUEULE ! Bordel ça fait longtemps que j'attends ça. Tout le monde paye l'addition un jour ou l'autre. Et aujourd'hui j'ai comme l'impression que c'est ton tour...

\- Arrête. Patron arrête je vais devenir violente...

\- Tu sais que t'es plutôt mignonne dans le genre salope...

\- Ok... Très bien je t'aurais prévenu... »

Coup de poing prodigieux dans la gueule. Douleur. Mal de tête. Noir complet. Et de nouveau des cauchemars. Ras le cul...


	10. Chapitre 10 : Sell my soul to the devil

_Re ! Comme promis, voici le 10ème chapitre, dans un temps record maggle !_

 _D'ailleurs chapitre un peu particulier, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne dure pas une journée, parce qu'il serait beaucoup trop long si tel était le cas. Non, il est majoritairement concentré en une scène très détaillée. Et dont la suite se déroulera dans le prochain chapitre d'ailleurs._

 _D'ailleurs, si ce n'est pas un lemon, LANGAGE CRU LES ENFANTS ! PROTEGEZ VOTRE AME !_

 _Et sinon, ben je vous laisse lire, bisous les fifous !_

 _Disclaimer : Les deux seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans cette fic sont Carla et Kate (ainsi que quelques autres persos secondaires dans les flashbacks). Tous les autres sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet ET BIEN SUR, Antoine Daniel, Sébastien Rassiat, Frédéric Molas, Alexis Breut, Alex Tromso et Kriss (désolée mais je n'arrive pas à trouver son nom complet) s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Et tant pis si ça ne veut rien dire._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Sell my soul to the devil**

 **Vendredi matin :**

 **Geek :** Aïe ma tête... J'ai dormi comme une pierre... J'étais en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos et boum. Dodo. J'ai mal partout car j'ai passé ma nuit sur le sol dans une position des plus inconfortables... Je me lève en grimaçant et ramasse ma casquette restée sur le sol. J'essaye de me diriger vers la porte de ma chambre en économisant les mouvements car je souffre horriblement. Mais alors que je ne suis plus qu'à deux pas de mon but, quelqu'un se met à toquer à ma porte. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... « Geek ! Ouvre s'il-te-plaît ! C'est moi ! Carla ! » Carla ? Qu'est-ce-que... « Attends ne bouge pas je t'ouvre ! » A peine ai-je tourné la clé dans la serrure que Carla bondit dans ma chambre. Elle est toute pâle et regarde de tous les côtés l'air effrayée. J'ai peur de connaître la raison de sa visite ici...

« Geek mon Dieu je... Il…

\- Ça va aller Carla... Calme-toi... »

Sauf que je n'y crois pas une seconde. Elle fond en larme devant moi et j'essaye de la réconforter du mieux que je le peux. Il est allé trop loin cette fois.

« Il-il...Je…

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé Carla ?

\- Le Patron... Il... »

Voilà. Mes craintes étaient bien fondées. Quelque chose se fige en moi et pour la dix millième fois je me sens stupide de mettre tant d'espoirs en cet homme dont personne ne devrait rien attendre. « Dis-moi. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait cet enculé. » Carla me dévisage avec des yeux ronds, surprise par mon mouvement de colère. C'est sûr que c'est bien la première fois que je parle comme ça. Mais j'en ai marre. J'en ai ras le bol de cet homme et de sa façon de traiter les autres.

« Il est entré dans ma chambre cette nuit. Il voulait me violer. » Ok. Cette fois ça suffit. Putain il y a un moment où il faut qu'il arrête ses petits jeux ridicules. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui est en train de se passer en moi, tout ce que je sais c'est que je vais aller le trouver. Je vais aller voir ce taré et si je dois en payer les conséquences je le ferai. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

« Carla je... Je suis désolé. Il est dangereux. Tu n'aurais pas dû le provoquer…

\- Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas poser de problèmes. C'est juste qu'il est arrivé, qu'il était bourré et qu'il est devenu violent. J'ai eu de la chance, il avait bien trop bu pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il s'est écroulé sur le sol juste après m'avoir poussée sur le lit... C'était horrible Geek. J'ai cru que j'allais y rester. »

Je vais le tuer. Je n'ai plus peur. Je vais...

« Pourquoi tu es venu me voir moi et pas Mathieu ?

\- Je... Il risquerait de virer le Patron. Je ne veux pas que... Il y a déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça. Et j-j'ai honte. Je voulais en parler à quelqu'un et comme on est proches toi et moi je…

\- Ok Carla c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais essayer d'aller lui parler. »

Comment a t-il pu s'attaquer à quelqu'un de si pur ? De si gentil ? Quelqu'un qui sème du bonheur partout où il va ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Parce que le Patron n'est qu'un psychopathe qui ne veut que de la souffrance partout. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est seul et qu'il veut que tout le monde connaisse le même sort que lui. Ça me dégoûte... « Merci Geek. Je-je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. » Elle ne devrait pas me dire merci maintenant, je n'ai encore rien fait. A vrai dire je ne sais même pas encore ce que je vais faire. Tout ce que je sais c'est que cette fois il va avoir la monnaie de sa pièce. Enfin, j'espère qu'il aura la monnaie de sa pièce.

* * *

 **Patron :** Je me réveille avec un horrible mal de crâne. Encore. Je suis allongé dans mon lit et j'essaye désespérément de me rappeler les événements de la veille. Rien ne vient. A part l'alcool. Réfléchissons... J'ai bu... Beaucoup. Et après c'est flou. Bon on va dire que j'ai l'habitude.

Je décide d'aller boire un café pour me remettre de mes émotions. En bas je ne vois que le Geek (slurp) qui me fusille du regard et Mathieu qui a son air ahuri de tous les jours depuis que cette salope de Carla est ici... Carla qui d'ailleurs manque à l'appel :

« Elle est où la blonde ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas l'appeler comme ça Patron... Elle a un nom.

\- Ouais elle est où ? »

Mathieu lâche un petit grognement et le Geek ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais la referme aussitôt. Tant mieux. Je déteste déjà le voir le matin avec ses yeux embués de sommeil et ses cheveux en bataille. Il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'il en rajoute en me parlant avec sa toute petite voix innocente. Déjà que je suis en train de me l'imaginer attaché sur mon lit avec...

« Elle est partie au parc avec le Hippie pour promener Capsule de Bière.

\- Tant mieux…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ? »

Les yeux du Geek me lancent des éclairs tandis qu'il prononce cette dernière phrase. Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui prend à celui-là encore ? Mathieu le regarde d'un air interrogatif mais ne dit rien.

« Non, c'est juste que je me demandais si vous l'aviez enfin dégagée d'ici. Arrête de me regarder comme ça ou...

\- Putain mais... Pourquoi on la « dégagerait » comme tu dis ?

\- Gamin. Cette fille est pas net. Elle a un sérieux problème, je le sens.

\- C'est assez ironique de ta part...

\- MAIS BORDEL REGARDEZ LA ! ELLE DEBARQUE COMME CA TOUT SOURIRE, ET VOUS VOUS ETES TOUS LA COMME DES PETITS CHIENS!

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es vexé qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à toi. »

ARGHHHH ! MAIS ILS SONT COMPLETEMENT DEBILES ! Je tape du poing sur la table, faisant valser tout ce qu'il y avait dessus et faisant au passage sursauter le Geek.

« PUTAIN MAIS VOUS ETES CONS OU QUOI ? J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE CETTE MEUF ! J'EN AI DEJA PLEIN A MES PIEDS !

\- Rectification tu as tes putes. Carla, c'est une vraie fille.

\- MAIS… OH ET PUIS VOUS COMMENCEZ A ME LES BRISER ! PUISQUE JE VOUS DIT QUE... » Une minute... « Mathieu n'est pas malade ! », « Trouvez vous quelqu'un d'autre ! »... Nom de Dieu. Les paroles de Carla me reviennent soudain en mémoire. Oh non c'est pas vrai... Quel merdier...

J'éprouve soudain le besoin de prendre l'air et sort en claquant la porte derrière moi, sous les regards médusés des deux gamins. Putain de bordel de merde. Carla. Il faut que je trouve Carla. Je me rappelle de tout maintenant. De tout. Et ça me met dans une rage folle. Elle m'a frappé. D'où elle tient cette force ? D'où lui viennent ses clés de bras et ses coups de poings capables de m'envoyer au tapis ? Moi ! Elle m'a frappé moi ! Et j'ai failli la violer putain... JE SUIS DANS LA MERDE ! J'espère qu'elle n'a rien raconté à personne. Nom de Dieu.

Je fonce dans la rue, et les gens me regardent comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un criminel d'un mètre soixante, tout de noir vêtu, foncer tête baissée en hurlant des insultes. Oui parce que je hurle dans la rue. Je suis tombé bien bas. « PUTAIN ESPECE DE CONNASSE ! TU VAS... AHHHHH ! »

Arrivé au parc je regarde de tous les côtés et interroge les passants à grands coups de « GAMIN T'AURAIS PAS VU PASSER UNE SALOPE AVEC UN CHIEN PLEIN DE PUCES ET UN MEC QUI ME RESSEMBLE MAIS QUI A L'AIR BEAUCOUP PLUS CON QUE MOI ET QUI PUE L'HERBE A VINGT METRES ?! » Sauf que cette technique ne s'avère pas très efficace et que les gens s'enfuient en courant, comme si ils craignaient que je ne les tue. Ils se sont crus dans GTA ou quoi ? Ils ont peur que je les bute. N'importe quoi. Pas avec autant de témoins autour. Bref.

« EH LE VIEUX T'AURAIS PAS VU DEUX PERSONNES : UN MEC AVEC UN BOB BIZARRE ET UNE FILLE AVEC DES VETEMENTS TOUT AUSSI BIZARRES ?

\- Plaît-il ? »

Avant que je n'aie le temps d'analyser ce que je fais le grand-père se retrouve avec mon poing dans la gueule et j'entends quelqu'un crier « AU SECOURS APPELEZ LA POLICE ! » C'est à ce moment que je préfère me tirer. Sans Carla. Je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'elle ne raconte rien à personne. Sinon je peux dire adieu à ma vie (presque) parfaite. De toute façon il faudra que je retrouve cette nana. Je pense que ça serait bien qu'elle m'explique avec qui elle parlait au téléphone... Ça m'avait tout l'air d'être une conversation très intéressante.

* * *

 **Vendredi après-midi :**

 **Mathieu :** « Alors c'était comment cette ballade ?

\- Tranquille gros.

\- C'était sympa ! Et très drôle. On a vu des flics poursuivre un mec bizarre. Sauf que le mec qui s'enfuyait en courant s'est rétamé comme une grosse merde.

\- Et sadique que tu es ça t'a bien faite marrer. Ah bravo ! Elle est belle la jeunesse !

\- Tu peux parler toi. »

Carla me tire la langue et je fais mine d'être choqué, ce qui la fait rigoler. Elle est tellement jolie quand elle rit. On voit ses fossettes, et ses joues prennent une teinte rosée. Enfin je dis ça en toute amitié.

« Euh Hippie, je crois que le Panda a besoin de toi en haut.

\- Pourquoi gros ?

\- Pour... Euh... J'en sais rien moi !

\- Bon ben ok gros... Je vous laisse.

\- Salut Hip' ! Merci pour la promenade ! J'adore discuter avec toi ! »

Je sens une petite pointe de jalousie me piquer la chair. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je déteste quand Carla passe du temps avec les autres. Ces moments là elle pourrait les passer avec moi. Ou même avec sa famille, du moment que ce n'est pas avec un mec. Même si en fait je m'en fiche. Elle est libre après tout. Mais quand même. Ça me soûle. Au moins j'ai réussi à inventer un prétexte pour faire partir le Hippie et rester un peu avec elle.

« Alors, quoi de neuf monsieur l'innocent ?

\- Monsieur l'innocent ?

\- Oui tu sais, puisque tu affirmes ne pas être sadique, tout ça.

\- J'suis pas sadique ! Enfin presque pas…

\- Ouais ouais... Alors ? Rien de nouveau ?

\- Ben je me demandais si par hasard tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner à une petite fête…

\- Une fête ? Quelle fête ?

\- Rien de bien important. Juste un petit rassemblement avec deux, trois amis... Antoine, Kriss, Seb, Fred, Alexis, Alex... »

J'essaye de prendre un ton nonchalant mais on dirait que mes dernières phrases ont été prononcées par un robot. Il faut dire que j'ai passé ma matinée à me répéter la scène dans ma tête...

« Attends attends... Tu es bien en train de me parler de ce que je crois que tu es en train de me

parler ?

\- Ça dépend ? Tu penses que je te parle de quoi ?

\- NON ?! MATHIEU TU M'INVITES VRAIMENT A RENCONTRER TES AMIS YOUTUBEURS QUI FONT SOIS DISANT PARTIE DES PLUS GRANDS YOUTUBEURS FRANCAIS ?!

\- Ah... Alors on parlait vraiment de la même chose dans ce cas.

\- OH MON DIEU ! MAIS... OH MATHIEU C'EST... OH PUTAIN... JE... MERCI ! »

Carla me saute dans les bras et m'embrasse sur la joue, me donnant une vague impression de déjà-vu. Je rougis instantanément mais ne peux m'empêcher de la serrer moi aussi dans mes bras. Je me sens bien. Tellement bien. Ça semble tellement naturel. Tellement logique. Tellement parfait tout ça. Elle dans mes bras et... Ah merde ça fait bien dix secondes qu'on est comme ça et elle doit commencer à se poser des questions... A contre-coeur je relâche mon étreinte et nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre le rouge aux joues.

« Je... Euh je suis content que ça te fasse plaisir.

\- Ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Ça me fait hyper méga giga plaisir Mathieu. J'ai de la chance de vous avoir. De t'avoir toi. »

* * *

 **Vendredi soir :**

 **Patron :** Encore une journée de merde. Je ne les compte plus celles-là... J'ai l'impression de vivre en enfer. Ou plutôt au paradis. Beurk. J'ai eu de la chance d'échapper aux flics. Je crois que Mathieu n'aurait pas trop apprécié de venir me chercher au commissariat. Surtout qu'il aurait eu du mal à expliquer qui j'étais… D'un autre côté j'aurais tout fait péter et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de venir me reprendre. Et puis ça m'aurait défoulé.

Les choses deviennent de plus en plus compliquées. Tout à l'heure, alors que je passais discrètement devant la cuisine j'ai aperçu Mathieu et Carla enlacés. Bon ça n'était pas non plus un énorme câlin (le con) ils se sont vite séparés et (ce con) de Mathieu était tout rouge. C'est fou comme il ressemble au Geek avec son comportement de puceau. Petite bite.

Mais bon, un câlin, c'est déjà trop. Je suis sûr que cette salope le manipule. Et peut-être que je devrais ne rien en avoir à foutre. Peut-être que je devrais faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Mathieu. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de qualités, mais si il y en a bien une que j'essaye d'entretenir c'est la loyauté. J'ai déjà trahi suffisamment de gens par le passé. Et ça ne m'a jamais réussi.

Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire. Raconter à Mathieu ce que j'ai entendu ? Il ne me croirait jamais ! Cette chienne est bien trop maligne, elle a rangé tout le monde de son côté. Et j'hésite à en parler, je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qu'elle compte faire. Si je racontais ce que j'ai entendu à qui-que-ce-soit... Déjà j'étais bourré. Ils penseraient que j'ai eu des hallucinations. Comme un vulgaire camé. N'importe quoi. Je sais ce que j'ai entendu. Ensuite j'ai fait une connerie. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser envahir par la colère. Putain n'importe quoi. C'EST MON PRINCIPE DE FONCTIONNEMENT ! Je suis bloqué maintenant. J'ai failli violer Carla, et rien ne me garantit qu'elle n'est pas allée pleurer dans les bras d'un des fous de cette maison. Putain je suis dans la merde...

C'est sur cette réflexion que j'entre dans ma chambre. J'avais envie de me détendre un peu à ma manière... Avec un bon magazine porno... J'enlève ma veste et me dirige vers le lit quand j'entends la porte se refermer derrière moi. Une voix. « Patron. On doit parler toi et moi. »

Je me retourne lentement. Lui ? Ici ? Dans ma chambre ? On peut dire que c'est inattendu... Peut-être que cette journée va bien se terminer finalement. « Gamin ? Qu'est-ce-qui t'amène ici ? » Je lui fais entièrement face à présent. Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres je m'approche du Geek debout près de la porte. Il m'attendait apparemment. Il a fermé la porte derrière moi. C'est vraiment surprenant. Pourquoi le Geek entrerait-il dans ma chambre (ce qu'il n'a d'ailleurs jamais fait de sa vie) de son plein gré ? Pourquoi a t-il l'air aussi... en colère ? Pourquoi a t-il cet air déterminé sur son visage ? Nom de Dieu, il me fait presque peur. Non je déconne. Il est ridicule. On dirait que ce n'est pas la même personne. Qu'il n'est pas la victime que tout le monde se plaît à martyriser. « On doit parler répète t-il. » Je marche vers mon lit et sort une clope que j'allume et coince entre mes lèvres.

« De quoi gamin ? Je suis à ta disposition. Profites-en, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- De Carla. Et de ce que tu lui as fait. »

Bordel. De. Merde. Voilà, j'en étais sûr. Bon, ne paniquons pas. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. Déjà ce n'est que le Geek. Le Geek version sérieux, mais le Geek. Mathieu n'est peut-être pas au courant. Peut-être que personne n'est allé lui répéter. Ok, restons calme et essayons d'en apprendre plus...

« Hum hum... Et que lui aurais-je fait d'après toi ?

\- Arrête de faire l'abruti, tu sais très bien de quoi je me dégoûtes. Comment tu as pu faire

ça ? COMMENT TU PEUX... PUTAIN EST-CE-QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE... POURQUOI... PUTAIN POURQUOI ?

\- Elle est pas clean.

\- QUOI ? C'EST CA L'EXCUSE QUE TU AS TROUVEE ? TA PAUVRE ET MINABLE EXCUSE C'EST « ELLE N'EST PAS CLEAN » ?! CA ME DECOIT BEAUCOUP VENANT DE TOI !

\- EH GAMIN TU VAS TE CALMER IMMEDIATEMENT ! IL NE FAUDRAIT PAS QUE TU OUBLIES A QUI TU ES EN TRAIN DE PARLER ? A MOINS QUE TU NE VEUILLES SIGNER TON ARRET DE MORT ? JE TIENS QUAND MEME A TE RAPPELER QUE J'EN AI BUTE POUR BEAUCOUP MOINS QUE CA !

\- BEN TU SAIS QUOI CA POURRAIT PAS ETRE PIRE QUE CE QUE JE VIS DEPUIS QUE TU T'ES EXCITE SUR MOI DANS LES ESCALIERS !

\- QUEL EST LE RAPPORT ? ET DEJA QU'EST-CE-QU'ELLE EST ALLEE TE RACONTER CETTE CONNASSE ?

\- C'EST PAS UNE CONNASSE !

\- SI C'EST UNE CONNASSE ET ELLE CACHE QUELQUE CHOSE DE PAS NET !

\- TU DIS CA PARCE QUE TU ES JALOUX ! PARCE QUE TOUT LE MONDE L'AIME ET QU'ELLE AIME TOUT LE MONDE SAUF TOI ! PARCE QUE T'ES SEUL ! PARCE QU'ELLE N'A PAS PEUR DE TOI ET QU'ELLE T'A REMIS A TA PLACE... PARCE QUE...

\- TA GUEULE ! »

Le coup par tout seul. Le Geek s'écroule par terre face à la force de mon poing. Il sanglote et se tient le nez avec les deux mains. Et merde... Le Geek me regarde mais je ne lis aucune crainte dans ses yeux. Je le vois différemment. Il dégage quelque chose d'inhabituel. Une certaine audace, un certain panache. Il a l'air furieux et... déçu. Et c'est certainement l'une des pires choses qu'il pouvait me faire. Être déçu. Je fais un pas vers lui. « Ne m'approche pas. Ne m'approche plus jamais. J'aurais dû tout dire à Mathieu. » Bordel il ne lui a rien dit. Il ne lui en a pas parlé ! Nom de Dieu, pourquoi ?

« Qu'est-ce-qui t'a retenu ? Hein ? POURQUOI EST CE QUE TU ES TOUJOURS EN TRAIN DE ME DEFENDRE ALORS QUE Y A RIEN A EXCUSER ? HEIN ? JE SUIS LE PLUS GRAND CRIMINEL QUE CE MONDE AIT PORTE, ET TOI TU ES TOUJOURS EN TRAIN DE ME CHERCHER DES EXCUSES PUTAIN ! POURQUOI ?

\- Mais... Je... Je ne sais pas.. »

Et il se met à pleurer. Le Geek se recroqueville sur lui-même et pleure en silence. Je ne comprends rien. Mais il me fait chier.

« POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA PATRON ? POURQUOI A ELLE ? A UNE PERSONNE AUSSI GENTILLE ET PURE QUE CARLA ? POURQUOI TU ME FAIS CA A MOI ? OUI JE SAIS, T'ES QU'UN MONSTRE ! COMMENT TU POURRAIS COMPRENDRE ? T'AS PAS DE COEUR ! T'AS JAMAIS AIMÉ PERSONNE, ET CA NE M'ÉTONNERAIT PAS QUE PERSONNE NE T'AIT JAMAIS AIMÉ ! ET TU SAIS POURQUOI ? PARCE QUE TU N'ES QU'UN CONNARD QUI MÉRITE DE RESTER SEUL ! TOUTE SA VIE ! JE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR, T'AS COMPRIS ? PLUS JAMAIS !"  
Je n'avais jamais vu le gamin dans cet état là. Nom de Dieu. J'ai l'impression d'être tellement… faible ? Beurk… N'importe quoi. Je m'en bas tellement les couilles que ça m'en fait bouger une sans toucher l'autre.  
« TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI ! PUTAIN ! RIEN PETIT CON ! NE ME PARLE PAS DE CE QUE JE SUIS OU NE SUIS PAS, JE NE LE SAIS MÊME PAS MOI MÊME, OK ?! Tu sais quoi gamin ? TU SAIS QUOI ? SI JE TE RACONTAIS UN QUART DE CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ DANS MA PUTAIN DE VIE, TU IRAIS TE PENDRE ! SAUF QUE T'AS DE LA CHANCE, JE VEUX PAS DE TA PITIÉ ! »  
Putain ça fait du bien de gueuler. Non mais sérieusement, il se prend pour qui celui-là? Il croit quoi ? Que je vais le laisser me marcher sur les pieds sous prétexte que je veux le baiser ? Tu parles, je lui explose la gueule quand je...  
« Je suis désolé Patron... »  
Quoi ? QUOI ? Mais... Oh non c'est pas vrai, il s'excuse encore. J'ai presque violé sa meilleure amie et lui il s'excuse. Je me dégoûte de l'avoir frappé... D'autant plus qu'il chiale encore, et que le sang se mêle à ses pleurs. Tellement envie de lécher ses larmes. Je crois que Mathieu a raison, il n'y a que moi qui ait cette capacité à le faire pleurer. Bordel...  
« C'est juste que... Tu ne dis jamais rien et... Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais savoir. Des questions que j'ai envie de te poser. Tellement de questions qui me bouffent de l'intérieur... »  
Oh nooonnn... N'importe quoi. Amour gloire et beauté… Je dois dire n'importe quoi plutôt que d'entendre ses jérémiades, ses excuses et... Des questions. Il veut que je réponde à ses questions. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Quel genre de question ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux rester seul ? Pourquoi tu es toujours en train de repousser tout le monde ?

\- Les gens les plus proches de moi finissent toujours par en payer les conséquences gamin. C'est tout. »  
Putain pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là ? Dans la chambre du Geek, en train de causer tranquillement avec lui de mon passé, de sentiments et... Pfff... Après ça je vais faire quoi hein ? Du bénévolat ? Je vais devenir moine ? Me couper les couilles ? Balancer des fleufleurs et m'habiller en rose ? Ce matin je frappais un vieux, il y a deux minutes je foutais mon poing dans la gueule à un gosse innocent et maintenant je discute tranquillement avec lui... « Qu'est... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » me demande le Geek, avec ses grands yeux bleus implorants. Il a l'air surpris que je lui parle de ma vie. Et moi donc… Putain... Comme si j'avais envie d'en parler en plus ! Comme si j'avais envie de repenser à ce que j'ai vécu. A combien j'ai souffert. A combien ils ont tous souffert. Par ma faute. Mais j'y pense… Je peux peut-être négocier ces réponses ! « Je... Bordel ! Tu fais vraiment chier toi hein ! J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Mais tu peux toujours essayer de me faire changer d'avis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... » Ce n'est peut-être pas très astucieux de ma part de parler sexe alors qu'il y a deux secondes je me faisais engueuler parce que j'ai failli violer Carla. Mais voilà. Comme quoi je suis toujours le bon vieux Patron. Celui qui parle boules et qui est capable de tout.  
"Dis-moi. Dis-moi sinon...  
\- Sinon quoi" dis-je avec un sourire carnassier "qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me torturer ? J'attends que ça gamin...  
\- Sinon je vais tout dire à Mathieu."  
Alors là, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. On dirait... Moi... Il me fait penser à moi. Il est aussi sournois que moi. Salop.

« Tu me menaces ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ? Vraiment ?

\- J'ai besoin de réponses.

\- Ok…

\- Ok quoi ?

\- Ok je vais te raconter.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais il y a une petite condition..."

Je vois une ombre passer dans son regard. Je suis diabolique. Mon heure est enfin arrivée. Je suis sûr qu'il est trop désespéré pour refuser l'offre que je n'ai même pas eu besoin de formuler à haute voix. Bientôt il sera à moi. Je bande déjà… Soudain il semble accepter le fait qu'il ait perdu. Il me regarde à travers les verres teintés de mes lunettes de soleil et hoche lentement la tête en déglutissant. Bordel. J'avais raison. Il m'a vendu son âme. Ou tout au moins son cul.

Le problème c'est que je vais vraiment devoir tout lui raconter maintenant. Mais bon, rien que de savoir ce qui m'attend, ça suffit à compenser la douleur qui commence a naître dans ma poitrine à l'idée des révélations que je m'apprête a lui faire. Je n'ai jamais parlé de mon histoire à qui que ce soit. A part Mathieu...  
« Bon heu ça va aller vite. » Le Geek, à ma grande surprise, vient s'asseoir près de moi. Je m'efforce de contrôler mon envie de lui sauter dessus tout de suite et me racle la gorge. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais tout lui raconter. Je n'en reviens pas. Je prends une grande inspiration et lâche d'une traite :  
"Bon comme tu le sais j'ai eu une vie un peu... Compliquée. Déjà le fait que j'ai eu une vie ça doit t'intriguer non ? Réponds pas en fait je m'en fous de ta réponse. Bref. Pour faire court (je me retiens d'ajouter "comme ta bite") Mathieu m'a crée très tôt. Beaucoup plus tôt que vous tous. Quand il était gosse en fait. Je t'épargne le passage où ses parents découvrent que leur fils est schizo, mais en résumé ils ont pas trop apprécié de voir débarquer une personnalité tout droit sortie du crâne de leur môme. Alors ils m'ont dégagé. J'me suis retrouvé tout seul dans la rue à 9 piges, séparé de Mathieu qui passait d'un docteur à un autre."  
Le Geek étouffe un hoquet. L'idée qu'on ait pu faire du mal à son créateur chéri doit sans doute le terroriser. Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de trembler en se remémorant notre dernier séjour à l'asile... Tiens bon gamin, c'est que le début de l'histoire.  
« Bon après en gros j'ai été recueilli par des gens qui m'ont pris en pitié. Un père qui était un mafieux alcoolo, une mère qui était une ancienne pute. Y'avait qu'elle pour me défendre. Bref un jour mon connard de père l'a frappée alors qu'elle essayait de me protéger." Le Geek me regarde l'air horrifié. Ses grands yeux bleus sont encore pleins de larmes et contrastent avec sa peau blanche. Blanche et rouge. Tâchée du sang que j'ai fait couler. Je sais que j'oublie volontairement plein de détails, mais raconter ma vie au gamin c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Pas question de me mettre en position de victime... En tout cas pas pour l'instant. Quoique... Peut-être que si j'arrive à l'apitoyer il voudra me consoler et c'est à ce moment là que je pourrais lui sauter dessus ! Ça serait même idéal ! Je suis sûr qu'il m'aura tellement pris en pitié qu'il se laissera faire cet abruti ! Je n'aurais même pas besoin de tout lui raconter… Il sera devenu mon jouet… Mmmmhhh... D'habitude je n'aime pas utiliser ma vie de victime pour obtenir ce que je veux, mais aujourd'hui... Disons que je n'ai plus rien à perdre...  
"J'ai vu ça et je me suis cassé. Parce que c'était pas mes affaires évidemment..."  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens soudain le besoin de me justifier. Bordel j'ai toujours aussi mal à la tête...

* * *

 **Geek :** Je suis une horrible personne. Je sais, je dis tout le temps cela. Mais là, je devrais être en train de tout dire à Mathieu et à la place je viens de passer un accord tacite avec le maître des enfers pour qu'il me raconte sa vie. La pauvre Carla. Je comprends pourquoi je n'avais jamais eu d'amis. Je n'en suis pas digne. Mais là je… Je me mourrais. J'avais trop besoin d'explications. Et rien ne me dit que le Patron recommencera. Je crois que je l'ai suffisamment impressionné pour qu'il arrête ses conneries. Et puis je vais payer le prix fort de toute façon. J'évite d'y penser… Mais d'un autre côté je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir une légère… Excitation ? NON NON NON BEURK !

« Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas pour ça.  
\- Crois ce que tu veux gamin j'en ai rien à foutre ! Maintenant ferme ta gueule et laisse moi continuer avant que je m'énerve et ne défonce ton joli p'tit cul sur le champs ! »  
Je frémis. On avait un accord. Réponses d'abord et après seulement… La tête me tourne. Il ne ferait pas ça ? Qu'est ce que je raconte bien sûr qu'il le ferait ! C'est le Patron ! ET IL A FAILLI VIOLER CARLA HIER ! BON SANG GEEK REVEILLE TOI ! D'un autre côté, il ne semble pas être celui que tout le monde croit. Mais bon, je décide tout de même de me taire, on ne sait jamais.  
« Voilà c'est mieux. Tu vois que tu peux être obéissant » me dit-il avec un sourire tout en dents. « Je me suis cassé, et deux minutes après on a entendu des coups de feu. Ma mère est morte tuée par des ennemis que mon père s'était fait. »  
Oh mon Dieu. Le pauvre c'est horrible ! Je comprends un peu mieux ce qu'il peut ressentir maintenant... Non non non. Rester concentré. Ne pas s'apitoyer. Son passé n'excuse en rien son présent. Il n'empêche que rien que d'entendre ça ça me redonne envie de pleurer... « Je te préviens que si tu te mets à chialer je t'en colle une ! » Sa remarque suffit à me calmer et je déglutis difficilement. « Ce qui est comique c'est que j'ai toujours cru que c'était de ma faute si elle était morte. Parce que j'avais été trop faible. Mais plus tard j'ai appris que si elle avait pas pu s'enfuir c'était parce que la porte était bloquée. Mon père l'avait enfermée. Impossible pour elle de s'échapper. » En disant cela il a un léger sourire qui le rend tout bonnement effrayant. Si je ne le connaissais pas si bien je pourrais penser que ce sujet de conversation le fait rire. Mais maintenant je sais que c'est juste sa façon à lui de faire croire que tout va bien. Il veut se voiler la face, c'est comme ça qu'il se protège. Je l'admire vraiment pour cela, j'aimerais être aussi fort que lui et pouvoir me persuader que tout va bien. Si c'était le cas je n'en serais pas là. Et Carla non plus.  
« Après la mort de ma mère, l'alcoolo s'en est donné à cœur joie concernant notre... éducation à ma sœur et à moi. » Quoi ? Quoi ? Le Patron a une sœur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Pourquoi il ne nous l'a jamais présentée ? Où est t-elle ? Est ce qu'elle est comme lui ? « Il a commencé à nous battre et bon je t'épargne les détails. Enfin, une nuit ma sœur -qui s'appelait Gabrielle- est venue me chercher en me disant que le vieux avait clamsé et qu'on devait se barrer. » Je regarde mon homologue, les yeux écarquillés. Il... Il se faisait taper ? Par son père ? Comment c'est possible ? Comment LUI a t-il pu être martyrisé alors qu'aujourd'hui c'est lui qui terrifie les autres ? J'imagine alors un tout petit Patron faible et terrorisé par l'image d'un grand homme vêtu de noir, couvert de sueur et les yeux injectés de sang. Il était comme moi. C'était une victime. Comment fait-il pour avoir l'air aussi loin de tout ça ? Pour feindre d'avoir l'air détaché ? On ne dirait pas qu'il est en train de raconter des événements aussi terribles ! Et puis surtout comment a t-il fait pour passer du stade de proie à celui de prédateur ? Comment a t-il pu devenir le plus grand criminel du monde ? « Je l'ai suivie parce que j'avais confiance en elle. Elle était plus forte que moi. On est entrés dans la mafia, on a monté un groupe. On a tué, saccagé, volé, pillé. On est devenus riches. On a refait notre vie ensemble, tous les deux. Et un jour elle m'a avoué que c'était elle qui avait tué notre père. J'ai pas trop apprécié. Je pensais que ça faisait trop de sang versé. Et je ne supportais pas toutes ces années durant lesquelles elle avait gardé le silence. Tous ces mensonge. J'me suis cassé. Je l'ai laissée toute seule. Je ne l'ai jamais revue. » Trop d'informations, trop d'informations ! Ça va beaucoup trop vite pour mon pauvre cerveau. J'ai peur de demander ce qui est arrivé à cette fille... D'un autre côté elle me fait peur. Tuer quelqu'un comme ça alors qu'on est encore qu'un enfant ? Ils étaient tous aussi barjos dans sa famille ? Pas étonnant que le Patron ait autant de problèmes de comportement et... En fait c'est moi qui suis taré. Je suis encore là à essayer de discuter avec un homme qui a massacré, tué, violé tout ce qu'il a pu dans sa foutue vie ! HIER ENCORE IL... AHHH REVEILLE TOI GEEK ! « Si il est aussi dangereux que ça, pourquoi il n'a jamais mis les menaces qu'il te lançait à exécution, hein ? » me chuchote mon cerveau. Je rougis. Ce n'est pas faux. Et pourquoi s'est-il énervé après sa sœur si elle l'avait débarrassé d'un père qui le frappait ? Ça ne ressemble pas au Patron. Rien de tout ça ne lui ressemble. J'ai eu tord de penser le connaître. C'est lui qui avait raison, je ne peux pas juger sa vie. Je ne sais rien de cet homme. Avant aujourd'hui je ne pensais même pas qu'il y avait quelque chose à savoir, autre que les crimes qu'il avait commis.  
« Pou-pourquoi tu l'as jamais revue ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Aïe, le Patron grimace. J'ai peur de l'avoir poussé trop loin dans ses mauvais souvenirs. Je suis vraiment nul, me voilà encore en train de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Et de culpabiliser alors que ce malade va me… « Elle n'était pas si forte qu'elle le laissait paraître. J'aurais pas dû la laisser. Des gars l'ont violée... Elle a pas supporté ça. Elle avait personne pour l'aider à se relever puisque j'étais parti, que je l'avais abandonnée... Elle s'est suicidée. » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pousser un cri. Mon dieu. Pauvre Gabrielle. Pauvre Patron. Il devait être rongé par la culpabilité. Ce n'est pas possible. Comment a t-il fait pour être aussi malchanceux ? Elle s'est faite violer... Comme lui a violé de nombreuses personnes. Comme il allait violer Carla. Un cycle. C'est un cycle. Un cycle destructeur, sans fin. Un cercle vicieux. Il doit avoir l'impression de venger sa sœur en faisant ça. Ou je ne sais quelle autre chose complètement insensée. Je n'en sais rien mais c'est horriblement malsain ! A quoi d'autre je m'attendais avec lui ? Mon dieu. Mes larmes deviennent de plus en plus dures à retenir. Il l'a laissée et elle est morte. Comme sa mère. Il a vraiment la poisse.  
« Je-je s-suis désolé.  
\- Dis pas de conneries. Tu peux pas être désolé. Tu comprendras jamais. Et puis bon j'ai passé de sacrés bons moments quand même après!  
\- Après ? Il-il s'est passé quoi après ?  
\- Après ? »  
Il sourit. Je le regarde d'une façon totalement différente maintenant. J'ai envie qu'il me raconte tout. J'ai envie de savoir qui il est vraiment. Qui est vraiment l'homme en noir de SLG qui passe son temps à se cacher derrière ses répliques salaces. Il n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être, et je le trouve d'autant plus intriguant. Pour l'instant il est concentré sur sa clope et je devine qu'il est en train de se repasser le film de sa vie dans sa tête. « Après, sexe, drogue, alcool... J'ai rejoint un nouveau gang pour tout recommencer à partir de zéro. C'était cool. Sans prise de tête. Je tuais des gens, je baisais, je buvais, j'me shootais. La belle vie quoi... »  
Bon, ça je m'y attendais. Il fallait bien qu'il arrive à cette partie là... Mais son visage s'assombrit soudain. Je me demande ce qui lui arrive.  
« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Tu penses à quoi tout à coup ?  
\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles gamin.  
\- Si ! Tu parlais et d'un coup tu t'es renfermé, comme si tu voulais cacher quelque chose.  
\- PUTAIN MAIS TU FAIS VRAIMENT CHIER TOI ! JE TE JURE QUE T'AS INTÉRÊT A ME DONNER UNE COMPENSATION AUSSI GROSSE QUE MA BITE POUR TOUT CE QUE JE VIENS DE TE RACONTER ! »  
Je m'écarte de lui. Sa réaction me surprend. Jusqu'ici il avait fait preuve d'un self-control irréprochable. Mais là il redevient le Patron. Celui qui me fait peur. Mais vers qui je reviens toujours. J'en ai vraiment assez de cette situation. Je suis las tout à coup. J'aimerais juste qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé dans l'escalier, que nous n'ayons jamais eu cette conversation, que j'arrive à rester loin de lui. Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? Tout ce que je voulais avant c'était jouer à Call-of en mangeant n'importe quoi et avoir des amis. Le problème c'est que ces envies ne m'ont toujours pas quittées et que la seule amie que j'ai c'est Carla. C'est à dire la fille que le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu envie d'avoir a voulu violer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

* * *

 **Patron :** Je jette un regard au gosse et à son air désolé. Je ne veux pas qu'il le soit. Je vais très bien. Je suis très heureux comme je suis. Qui ne le serait pas ? Je suis le plus grand criminel de la Terre, tout le monde a peur de moi, les femmes sont à mes pieds et personne ne me résiste. Ouep... N'empêche le Geek a l'air désespéré. Ok en criant après lui je viens de réduire à néant tout l'effet de "complicité" que j'avais réussi à créer grâce à mes confidences. Mais il me pousse à bout ce gamin putain ! Il m'énerve à un point ! Et je ne peux même pas le corriger à ma manière. En tout cas pas maintenant. C'est vraiment degueulasse… Patience...  
« Je voulais juste savoir... » Oh non putain il recommence avec son regard de chien battu. VOILÀ ! VOILÀ! C'EST TYPIQUEMENT ÇA QUI M'INSUPPORTE ! Parce que c'est en grande partie CE regard qui me fait bander. D'ailleurs...  
Et puis franchement je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à aborder le sujet le plus délicat de mon existence. Pour moi, tout ce que j'ai raconté avant c'est de la rigolade comparé à cette chose là. Je me lève, marche un peu dans la chambre du gamin et passe une main dans mes cheveux en lui tournant le dos. Mouais, j'ai envie de l'étrangler. Il devient trop confiant avec moi, ça m'insupporte. Il devrait avoir peur. Bordel, je fais quoi maintenant ?  
« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler si c'est trop dur pour toi. » Il me regarde avec un sourire qui se veut sûrement compatissant. Bordel mais... Je m'avance rapidement vers lui et l'attrape par le col avant de lui cracher : « Dis pas n'importe quoi gamin, fais gaffe. J'ai l'impression que tu as trop tendance à oublier qui tu as en face de toi.. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je te le rappelle ? Alors écoute moi bien. Ok ? Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois : Ce-qui-est-arrivé-à-tous-ces-gens-ne-me-fait-rien. Je m'en contrefous. Et ce qui est arrivé après Gabrielle ne fait pas exception à la règle. Ce n'est pas dur pour moi d'en parler ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en ai rien à foutre, c'est du passé ! La seule chose qui m'importe c'est moi-même, ok ? Moi-même aujourd'hui. Alors ouais je vais te raconter. Comme ça tu pourras constater par toi même qui est le Patron, ce par quoi il est passé et à quel point ça le fait rire ! Et peut-être qu'enfin tu ouvriras les yeux sur ma vraie nature et que tu me laisseras tranquille ! Je retournerai à mes bordels et toi à tes jeux vidéos à la con. Et je te préviens t'auras intérêt à faire attention à ton cul parce que une fois que je t'aurais baisé, je risque d'y prendre goût. Je ne t'épargnerai plus gamin... » Sur cette réplique cinglante je me rassois, souris cruellement et commence à raconter le pire épisode de ma vie tout en m'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur dans ma poitrine. Cette douleur n'existe pas. Elle est dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas faible.  
« En entrant dans un nouveau gang tu dois tout recommencer depuis le début du point de vu hiérarchique. Comme je venais d'arriver j'étais le larbin, celui à qui on laissait le sale boulot. En gros celui qui se débarrasse des gens un peu trop gênants. Je m'en sortais pas mal. Jusqu'au jour où je suis tombé sur elle. Je devais la buter mais j'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Elle en a profité, elle m'a maîtrisé. Elle aussi devait me tuer mais je sais pas pourquoi elle m'a épargné.  
\- Elle qui ?  
\- Une fille d'un gang ennemi. Elle devait me faire disparaître, je devais faire pareil avec elle. Finalement on a fait bien mieux. »  
Ouais bien mieux. Je souris en me rappelant la première fois que je l'ai prise. Ses mains, ses yeux, sa peau, ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage, ses hanches généreuses, sa poitrine pleine, son cul parfait. On s'était engueulés car on s'était jurés de ne jamais se revoir. Si nos boss respectifs avaient appris qu'on avait épargné notre proie, on se serait fait lyncher. Déjà que je m'étais fait défoncer (façon de parler) après avoir prétendu que j'avais perdu ma cible. C'est pour ça, on s'était promis de s'éviter. Mais on revenait toujours l'un vers l'autre. Et la troisième fois, ça a dégénéré. Au départ dans le mauvais sens, puis dans le bon. C'est là qu'on a su qu'on ne pourrait jamais tenir parole et rester loin l'un de l'autre. Mais bon, cette version est bien trop fleur bleue, je vais juste résumer au gamin :  
« On a baisé, on se voyait souvent alors qu'on était censés s'éviter. Mais on pouvait pas.  
\- Tu l'aimais ? » Il m'observe, son Yoshi contre lui. Comment peut-il me poser cette question ? Il est complètement con !  
« C'était un bon coup.  
\- C'est pas ce que je te demande. »  
Mais... Il est sérieux là ?  
« T'es bouché ou quoi ? J'arrête pas de te dire que je ressens que dalle et que j'en ai rien à foutre et tu me réponds ça !  
\- Alors ? »  
Mais il lâche rien celui-là ! Depuis quand il est aussi téméraire ? Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant. Il fait moins jeune comme ça. Mais il n'en reste pas moins tout aussi attirant. Putain dès que j'ai fini de parler je descends son jean et je me le fais. « Alors ferme ta gueule. » Un sourire illumine le visage de ce petit con. Je suis sûr qu'il est fier de lui et de sa misérable question. Bordel j'ai juste envie de le faire payer.  
« Bref un jour j'ai tout fait foirer, elle est partie, fin de l'histoire. Allez salut. » Je me lève sachant très bien que je mets le Geek au supplice avec cette version raccourcie. Et ouais biatch, il ne fallait pas jouer à ça avec moi. Je me dirige vers la porte quand à ma grande surprise je sens la chaleur de sa main sur mon bras. C'est incroyable, juste le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau me rend fou. Je me retourne tout en m'efforçant d'ignorer les images de ses doigts sur ma bite qui trottent dans mon esprit. Je ne vais plus pouvoir me contrôler longtemps  
« Quoi ?  
\- Comment tu as fait pour "tout faire foirer" ? » Il me casse vraiment les couilles.  
« J'ai merdé. Y'a rien à dire de plus.  
\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Câlin ? »


	11. Chapitre 11 : Dis-moi qui je suis

_Hello everybody ! It's nice to see you again ;) J'espère que vous allez bien, malgré le fait que... DEMAIN C'EST RETOUR AU BOULOOOOOTTT ! Hâte d'être à la retraite XD ..._

 _Bref, j'espère que les deux chapitres de la dernière fois vous ont plus... C'était assez long, mais je me voyais mal les couper autrement. En tout cas aujourd'hui, c'est de nouveau beaucoup de texte ! Avec un **flashback TRES IMPORTANT** (mais peut-être pas très clair, alors comme d'hab, si questions vous avez, vous répondre Fifolle fera) et... **LE LEEEEEEEMMMMMMMOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN** ! Vous êtes prévenus ;) D'ailleurs, soyez indulgents, c'est mon premier ! _

_Voili voilou, bonne lecture à vous, poil au cou ! Bisous les fifou_

 _Disclaimer : Les deux seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans cette fic sont Carla et Kate (ainsi que quelques autres persos secondaires dans les flashbacks). Tous les autres sont la propriété du génialissime Mathieu Sommet._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Dis-moi qui je suis**

 **Geek :** Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? Oups... Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il me faisait tellement de peine. Il a eu une vie si triste. Je voulais lui donner un peu d'affection... Donner de l'affection au Patron... Au Patron... Je. Suis. Cinglé. J'étais venu, prêt à le tuer et je lui propose un câlin. Qu'est-ce-qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? POURQUOI CASSIOS ? POURQUOI ? **(note de fifolle : si vous comprenez cette référence, vous êtes un génie, et je vous offre… Euh mon respect** **)** Mais bon, l'homme en noir a l'air euh... Il est en train de s'étouffer. Du coup je reste les bras en l'air, et comme d'habitude je me sens horriblement seul. Je bégaie:  
« Euh. Enfin... Je veux dire...  
\- Je pensais qu'elle m'avait trahie alors que je lui faisais confiance. En fin de compte je me suis fait manipuler. Elle m'avait toujours été loyale et c'est moi qui l'ai poignardée dans le dos, pour me venger d'un acte qu'elle n'avait jamais commis. Alors elle est partie. Et je l'ai laissée faire. Je ne l'ai jamais revue. »  
Je ne dis rien. J'en ai le souffle coupé. L'expression sur le visage du criminel est indescriptible. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse aimer quelqu'un. Encore moins qu'il ait aimé plusieurs personnes dans sa vie et qu'il les ait toutes perdues. Ce sentiment doit être horrible. Il doit avoir l'impression d'être condamné ou même de LES avoir condamnées. Alors qu'il n'y est pour rien. Le sort a juste été cruel avec lui. Moi aussi je l'ai été. Parce que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse y avoir une explication à son comportement. Certes, cela ne pardonne pas toutes les horreurs qu'il a pu faire. Mais au moins il n'est pas juste cruel, point. Non, il est cruel parce que la vie l'a fait devenir comme ça.  
Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il se soit confié à moi. Qu'il m'ait parlé comme cela. Ok, je me suis vendu, et d'ailleurs j'évite d'y penser. Disons qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. C'était dire la vérité ou dire adieu à ce dont il rêvait… Mais quand même, ça veut dire quelque chose non ? Pour l'instant il regarde dans le vide et il essaye d'éviter de croiser mes yeux. Je suis sûr qu'il a honte de lui en ce moment. Juste parce qu'il s'est un peu ouvert à moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie je n'aimerais pas être dans la peau du Patron. Être puissant semble réclamer un prix que je ne suis pas prêt à payer. C'est fou comme il se contrôle bien. On ne penserait pas qu'il a vécu autant de choses difficiles. Parce qu'il a tellement bien travaillé son personnage de pervers malfaisant que personne n'ose l'approcher par peur de se faire tuer. Ça me fend le cœur de le voir comme ça. En entier. Vulnérable, voir fragile. On a trop tendance à l'oublier mais il est humain. Il a un cœur et des sentiments lui aussi. Et aujourd'hui je sais qu'il est complètement perdu car il commence à baisser sa garde. Il perd pied parce que son passé est en train de le rattraper.  
« Arrête de faire semblant. Tu es un très mauvais menteur.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu ne sais pas mentir. Toutes ces personnes tu les as aimées : ta mère, ta soeur, et cette fille. Tu les as aimées et tu souffres parce que tu les as perdues et que tu penses que c'est de ta faute... »  
Au départ je n'étais pas censé dire tout ça. Les mots avaient dépassé pas pensée. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, c'était trop tard. Alors au lieu de me dégonfler, j'ai préféré tout lui dire. J'en ai marre d'être faible, et il ne me fait plus peur. Alors autant aller jusqu'au bout et lui avouer ce que je pense de lui et de son histoire... Même si il est rouge de colère. Je dirais même furieux. Finalement il me fait peur. Mais c'est trop tard, ce qui est fait est fait. Je vais morfler. Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude. Peut-être qu'il va me tuer ?

* * *

 **Patron :** Je serre les dents, en proie à une colère infinie. Qu'est ce qu'il a osé me dire ? Voilà. VOILÀ ! BORDEL J'EN ETAIS SUR ! JE LE SAVAIS ! ÇA Y EST JE PARLE UN PEU ET MAINTENANT IL CROIT ME CONNAÎTRE PAR COEUR BLABLABLA ! De quel droit est ce qu'il se permet de me dire... Non mais je rêve. En gros il me fait parler pour au final se foutre de ma gueule ? Oui c'est moi le Patron, et j'aime le monde entier ! Ouiiiii des coeurs, des fleurs, des regrets pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire ! Il me prend pour qui ? Je vais le frapper il va voir si je suis toujours aussi sympa avec le visage maculé de sang ! Ah merde, c'est déjà le cas. Putain de bordel de merde... Je m'avance vers le Geek à pas rapides et le saisit par le col une nouvelle fois. Je suis hors de moi. Quel petit... C'est bon, ça suffit. J'en ai marre, je n'en peux plus, il y a trop de tensions en moi, je suis à bout. Il essaye de se cacher avec ses mains mais je lui attrape les poignets avant qu'il ne puisse se protéger. Ses joues sont rouges et il se met à suer à grosses gouttes. Les larmes se mêlent une nouvelle fois au sang. Sa lèvre inférieure se met à trembler. Je lui lance des éclairs à travers mes lunettes de soleil et il ouvre la bouche que je couvre immédiatement de mon autre main pour le faire taire.. La seconde d'après le Geek est plaqué contre moi et ma bouche s'écrase contre la sienne. J'en ai plus que marre de devoir résister et j'en ai plus que marre de son comportement. Il me doit ma compensation putain. On avait un accord. Je vais le baiser, toute la nuit si il le faut.  
Il pousse un petit cris de surprise et essaye de se débattre, ce qui ne fait que m'exciter encore plus. Il réussit à dégager ses poignets et ses petites mains se posent sur mon torse et essayent de me repousser mais en vain. Je suis bien trop fort pour lui. Ses lèvres sont fraîches contre les miennes, avides. Je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et la mords violemment. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'en rêve. Il pousse un gémissement que j'étouffe avec ma bouche et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire contre lui. Ce gamin putain... J'entrouvre les lèvres et ma langue cherche la sienne. Le Geek rougit, mal à l'aise, mais essaye de répondre à mon baiser. Qu-quoi ? Il est timide, mal-assuré putain tellement pur... Mon exact opposé. Si j'aimais quand il me repoussait, le voir comme ça, jouant au même jeu que moi, me déstabilise. Et me fait d'autant plus bander. Finalement je me dégage de lui, haletant et perplexe. Pourquoi il n'a pas simplement continué de se débattre ? Encore une fois c'était trop facile ? Putain... Nous nous regardons d'un œil méfiant, chacun d'un côté. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, ses cheveux châtains emmêlés (peut-être que j'ai tiré dessus sans m'en rendre compte), ses joues rouges, ses lèvres gonflées. Mais il a toujours cet air à ne pas y toucher. Comment fait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce-que lui aussi m'a embrassé ?  
« Ben alors, le petit Geek innocent ne serait pas celui qu'il prétend être ? On sort les griffes chaton ?  
\- C-C'est toi qui m'a embrassé ! C'était mon premier baiser... Et c'est toi qu-qui m'a embrassé ! » J'ai l'impression que quelque chose me pince à l'intérieur. Quoi ? Il regrette ? Dans ce cas pourquoi est ce qu'il a entrouvert la bouche sans même que j'ai besoin de forcer le passage ? Au pire je m'en fous complètement. Je vais enfin le sauter.  
Le Geek se retourne, cherchant visiblement à contrôler sa respiration. Je suppose qu'il ne supporte plus le contact visuel. Je me rapproche de lui, me plaçant dans son dos. Sa peau se couvre de chair de poule tandis que ma bouche remonte le long de son épaule, passant par son cou, pour finir sa course jusque sous son oreille. Je chuchote : « Et alors ? Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé gamin. Ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien quand je fais ça. » Je lèche son lobe avant de le mordiller et mes mains caressent sa poitrine. Je pince un de ses tétons ce qui le fait gémir une nouvelle foi. Putain ce son est tellement bon à mon oreille, je veux qu'il crie mon nom jusqu'à s'en exploser les cordes vocales. « Je sais que tu bandes gamin. Rien qu'à l'idée que ce soit moi. Tu sais tout ce que je suis capable de te faire. Tout ce que je peux te faire découvrir... »  
Je n'ai pas fini ma tirade que la plus grande victime de SLG se retourne et me pousse en arrière. Déstabilisé je bascule sur le lit, tandis qu'il monte sur moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe mais bordel je m'en contrefous. Je l'ai tellement désiré, j'ai tellement imaginé ce moment que rien ne pourrait m'arrêter. Si j'avais su que le Geek était aussi... Il cache bien son jeu le petit protégé de Mathieu.

Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il me chevauche. Je préfère avoir le contrôle. Pour l'instant. Une fois qu'il sera à moi et qu'il ne pourra plus se passer de moi... Je pourrais faire ce que je veux de lui. « Hop hop hop gamin, c'est moi qui dirige ici ! » Je souris dangereusement et roule sur le lit pour le faire basculer sous moi. Sa casquette tombe sur le sol et il s'agrippe à mes cheveux. Putain de pousse un grognement. C'est moi le dominant. Je le plaque contre le matelas et sa bouche retrouve la mienne. Cette fois j'approfondis le baiser. Il a du mal à respirer. Bordel… Je commence à perdre le contrôle, il est bien plus doué que je ne le pensais. Une de mes mains glisse le long de sa cuisse en appuyant de plus en plus. Je veux qu'il me désire à en devenir dingue, alors je fais durer l'instant un maximum. En deux temps trois mouvements je lui enlève son tee-shirt pendant que je promène ma langue dans son cou en écoutant ses soupirs. Je frotte mon entrejambe contre lui et bordel, je savais qu'il était déjà dur mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire encore une fois comme un con. Finalement il déboutonne maladroitement ma chemise. Mon esprit part dans tous les sens. Je suis dans ma chambre avec le Geek, j'ai parlé de ma vie avec lui et maintenant je m'apprête à le baiser. Le petit Geek, la plus grande victime de tous les temps, débordant d'innocence, mais qui n'est en fait pas si ingénu que ça... Et nom de Dieu qu'est ce que ça m'excite...

* * *

 **Geek :** Je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'en suis arrivé là... Il était en train de me parler et la minute d'après il s'est jeté sur moi. Et à ma plus grande honte j'ai adoré ça. Je suis horrible. Je comprends pourquoi les autres me frappent. Mais il était tellement... Puissant et en même temps si vulnérable. Je voulais toucher du bout des doigts mon contraire. Goûter à la sensation de l'interdit. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête mais sentir la bouche du Patron contre la mienne c'était comme recevoir un nouveau jeu vidéo en dix fois mieux ! Non en cent fois mieux ! Comme si on m'offrait un Kurby géant ! C'était doux et presque tendre (je l'ai ressenti comme ça, mais ça étonnerait que le Patron puisse faire preuve de tendresse) mais en même temps dur, et plein d'impatience. La parfaite opposition, représentative de nos personnes. J'ai honte. Je sais que le vais le regretter.  
Je suis allongé sur mon lit, torse nu et le Patron commence à descendre lentement le long de mon ventre. J'ai froid, j'ai chaud, je sombre lentement dans les délices de l'interdit. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, mais je crois que lui non plus. C'est le chaos autour de nous, dans ma tête, dans mon corps, dans mon âme. J'essaye de réprimer mon envie de crier quand il passe sa langue experte le long de ma ceinture, essayant de me torturer. Mes ongles vont se planter dans la chair de son dos quand il revient sur ma poitrine et me mords viollement les tétons. « Putain gamin... » Je sais qu'il doit se retenir pour ne pas m'achever sur le champs. Mais dans un sens, j'aimerais qu'il arrête de se contrôler comme je suis moi-même en train de le faire. Il devrait évoluer. C'est ce que je fais.  
Soudain sa main passe sous mon jean et j'inspire profondément. Ce contact me fait fondre, je perds pied, véritablement. Un sourire carnassier s'étire sur le visage du criminel et me fait frissonner. L'espace d'un instant l'appréhension essaye de prendre le dessus, mais j'ai bien trop envie de lui pour m'arrêter. De toute façon c'est trop tard pour les questions, il ne me laisserait pas faire machine arrière. « Tu le sens gamin ? Tu vois l'effet que je te fais ? » Constatant la vitesse à laquelle il retire mon jean, je vois qu'il est de plus en plus impatient. Quand il attrape mon visage et dévore littéralement mes lèvres j'ondule des hanches pour rapprocher nos corps le plus possible. Je l'entends gémir dans ma bouche et pour une fois, je me sens puissant. Sa main commence à caresser mon sexe et c'est tellement mieux que quand je le fais moi-même. Déjà parce que je n'ai pas à craindre que Mathieu me tombe dessus, mais en plus parce que, ben c'est le Patron. Il a beaucoup d'expérience. Des gouttes de sueur commencent à perler sur mon front quand il accélère le mouvement de sa main, et je m'accroche à son dos de toutes mes forces. Tout à coup la sensation change, et quand je rouvre mes yeux, je le vois la tête entre mes jambes. C'est trop bon, insoutenable. Il lèche ma virilité sur toute sa longueur à travers le tissu et j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber dans les vapes. Et puis, d'un geste un peu brusque qui montre son niveau d'excitation, il retire mon boxer. Et il prend mon sexe à pleine bouche en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

* * *

 **Patron :** Impossible de détacher mon regard de cet homme-enfant étonnamment... Beau. Je dirais même plus, magnifique, et carrément parfait sous mes coups de langue. Il essaye de garder les yeux ouvert un maximum, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de les fermer sous le coup du plaisir. Petit joueur. Je m'applique dans mes mouvements, appréciant son goût et l'effet que je produis sur lui. Je le sens durcir dans ma bouche, de plus en plus, ce qui me fait accélérer les mouvements et resserrer ma main à la base de sa bite. Quand il tire mes cheveux pour me faire augmenter la cadence, je grogne. « T'aimes ça gamin hein ? C'est bon non ? Putain tu vas pas comprendre ce qui va t'arriver. Je vais te baiser tellement fort que tu pourras plus t'asseoir sur ton joli petit cul pendant au moins une semaine. » Ce qui est vrai. Certes, ce que nous faisons est moins exotique que ce dont j'ai l'habitude, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne vais pas en profiter un maximum. Pas question que je le ménage. « Je veux t'entendre jouir gamin. Que tu arrêtes de te cacher. Tu n'es pas le petit puceau effarouché que tu prétends être. Montre le moi. Lâche-toi. Je veux t'entendre crier, hurler. Je veux... » Je n'ai pas le temps de finir que je sens une chaleur familière descendre dans ma gorge. Le Geek jouis et j'avale tandis qu'il couvre sa bouche de ses mains, pour ne pas qu'on l'entende crier. Putain. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

* * *

 **Geek :** Allongé sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière ma tête je fixe le plafond dans le noir. Le Patron n'avait pas menti, mes fesses me font horriblement mal. Mais honnêtement, même si la douleur se situe à la frontière du supportable, ça en valait la peine. Que des sensations. Que du vrai, du réel. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi... Vivant. C'était indescriptible. Je sentais un certain empressement de sa part, à la limite du désespoir tandis qu'il en demandait toujours plus. Je me suis jeté à corps perdu, je savais qu'il en avait besoin. J'en avais besoin. C'était violent. Brutal. Je me sentais déchiré de l'intérieur quand il m'embrassait. J'avais l'impression qu'il me posait une question à laquelle moi seul pouvait répondre. Est-ce-que c'est toujours comme ça ? Est-ce-qu'il se comporte de la même façon avec toutes ses conquêtes ? Est-ce-qu'il a vécu ce moment avec la même intensité que moi ?  
Je me retourne en grimaçant, la faute à mon postérieur qui me brûle violemment. Même si « le petit bébé bouffi a bien appris » et qu'il a même apprécié, je veux que ça s'arrête là. Je veux retourner à ma vie d'avant. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, voir une nouvelle expérience. Je suis débile de croire... A quoi d'ailleurs ? Je soupire. Je suis tiraillé de tous les côtés, encore plus perdu qu'auparavant. Je ne suis plus puceau. Je ne suis plus le gamin innocent et naïf que j'étais avant. J'ai changé. Et je ne sais plus où est ma place, ni même ce que je veux vraiment.  
Ça fait plus d'une heure que le Patron est parti, me laissant pour ordre de prendre un bain chaud pour détendre mes muscles. Ca ne devait être qu'une mise en bouche pour lui. A l'heure actuelle, il est sûrement dans l'un de ses bordels.

Ça fait plus d'une heure que je réfléchis. J'ai l'impression que je débloque. Peut-être parce que tout ce que je pensais être vrai n'est en réalité qu'un mensonge ? Le plus grand criminel de tout les temps a un cœur. Brisé, et ridiculement petit, mais il a un cœur. Il n'a pas toujours été un monstre sanguinaire. Il s'est confié à moi. Qui est-il, alors ? Est-ce moi qui me fais des idées sur lui ? Est-ce que tout ça ne fait pas partie d'un plan pour m'avoir ? Si c'est le cas, il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Et encore une fois je suis tombé dans le panneau.  
Les larmes commencent à couler sans que je puisse les arrêter. J'aurais du écouter Mathieu. Lui savait ce qui était bon pour moi. Lui savait qui j'étais. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a crée. Petite victime aux cheveux blonds foncés, fan de boobies et gamer invétéré. Mais si je voulais être plus que ça ? Si je voulais changer ? Si le Patron m'avait fait changer ?

* * *

 **Flashback :**

 **Patron :** « Tu croyais vraiment les conneries qu'elle te racontait ? Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte qu'elle se foutait de ta gueule ? Ouvre les yeux, elle se sert de toi !  
\- Jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareille ! »  
J'étouffe. Comment ont-il découvert que je l'avais épargnée ? Et pire que ça qu'on avait une liaison elle et moi ? Putain comment osent-ils l'accuser de se servir de moi... Ils ne savent rien d'elle. Ni de moi. J'ai soudainement envie de frapper mon nouvel employeur. Mes poings me démangent sérieusement et je me surprends à imaginer à quoi il ressemblerait avec ma main dans sa sale gueule cet enculé.  
"Elle t'a vraiment eu... Même moi je ne te pensais pas aussi naïf...  
\- TA GUEULE ! ELLE NE ME FERAIT PAS ÇA JE TE DIS ! TU LA CONNAIS PAS PUTAIN ! ELLE EST PAS COMME ÇA ! »

La défendre ne sert à rien, je suis complètement con. Je sais qu'ils veulent juste la tuer, mes mots ne les feront pas changer d'avis. Rien ne le pourrait. Pour eux elle est la cible à abattre. Ils sont prêts à tout. Mais je me battrai pour elle, quitte à me mettre toute la mafia à dos.  
« Si tu lui fais tellement confiance, tu peux me dire qui est l'homme sur cette photo ? »  
Le boss me tend un cliché sur lequel on peut très clairement voir Kate marcher tranquillement dans la rue, et donnant la main à un homme. Elle rit aux éclats tandis qu'il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Bordel. Mon cœur loupe un battement. Qui est ce petit fils de pute... « "Ah... Tu ne sembles pas le reconnaître... Peut-être que sur cette image là... » Jack me donne une deuxième photo que j'observe en tremblant. Elle a dû être prise de loin à en juger par son flou presque artistique. Mais on aperçoit tout de même la silhouette de Kate, et de l'autre homme, par la fenêtre d'une chambre d'hôtel. Ma tête se met à tourner. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Elle aurait un amant ? Elle me trompe ? Non, il doit forcément y avoir une explication... Je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois. Et pourtant j'ai l'impression que quelque chose se brise au fond de moi. Jack déclare d'un ton détaché,  
« Plusieurs témoins l'auraient effectivement vue en compagnie d'un -je cite - "charmant jeune homme"... Par ailleurs, on a piraté notre système de données la nuit dernière, et tout ce qui manquait, c'était nos dossiers sur toi... » Nom de Dieu. Tout s'accélère dans ma tête. Elle n'aurait pas fait ça. Elle ne m'aurait pas menti depuis le début ? J'éprouve soudain le besoin de m'asseoir et je m'effondre sur le sol. Putain comment j'ai fait pour être aussi crédule ?! Elle avait tout planifié, tout. Depuis notre rencontre jusqu'à notre rapprochement, tout ça pour atteindre notre groupe plus facilement ! Elle s'est servi de moi. Tout simplement. Je lui faisais confiance, elle était tout pour moi. Je lui aurais donné tout ce que j'avais, j'aurais affronté n'importe quoi. Elle était la femme de ma vie. Je l'aimais à en devenir dingue. Et elle m'avait trahie...  
Je réprime un haut le cœur. Je ne vais tout de même pas dégueuler devant Jack. Déjà que me voir dans cet état de faiblesse le fait sourire... J'ai envie de hurler après le monde entier. J'ai envie de faire mal à Kate de la même façon qu'elle m'a détruit.  
« Je te l'avais dit. C'est bien simple mon pote, ici tu peux avoir confiance en personne. À part nous, ton clan, ton groupe, ta famille. Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Qu'une nana comme elle, putain de salope était, quoi ? Amoureuse de toi ? Tu parles ! Allez arrête de faire ta gonzesse et médite plutôt ta vengeance...  
\- Tu n'es pas mon pote. »  
C'est tout ce que je réussis à articuler. Ce n'est déjà pas mal. Après tout mon monde vient de s'écrouler autour de moi. Une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Assis par terre, les yeux dans le vague, j'attends. C'est à cela que j'occupe mes journées désormais, attendre. Depuis la révélation de Jack et ma décision de vengeance prise, je n'espère plus rien de toute façon. C'est pitoyable. Je m'étais reconstruit et une simple vague m'a de nouveau détruit, emportant toute ma vie sur son passage. Je sors mon paquet de clopes et en tire une cigarette que je coince entre mes lèvres. Comment tout cela a t-il pu m'arriver une nouvelle fois ? Je tire une taffe en regardant le sol. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? M'en aller, abandonner ce putain de gang de merde ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je me mure dans le silence depuis des jours et des jours, je ne mange quasiment plus, la nuit je suis hanté par mes souvenirs qui reviennent en force... Je ne m'appartiens plus. Je suis faible et lamentable et bordel, je me déteste.  
« Salut... » Je me retourne d'un seul coup. Cette voix... Putain c'est elle. C'est Kate. Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ? « Euh salut... » Ma voix est mal assurée et tremble légèrement. Je suis abasourdi de la voir ici. Comment ose t-elle venir me voir ? Nom de Dieu elle est magnifique... Ça faisait des jours que je ne l'avais pas vu et elle m'a terriblement manquée. Mais quand elle s'approche de moi sa trahison me revient en pleine face. Je dois me calmer. J'en ai fini avec elle, je me suis vengé. D'ailleurs son visage porte encore les marques de la douleur que je lui ai infligée. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang, son visage bouffi, et des traces de lames s'étalent sur ses joues. Si je ne ressentais pas un aussi grand vide en moi j'exulterais. Je l'ai démolie. Elle déglutit et murmure :  
« Je-je dois te parler...  
\- De quoi ? De toi qui disparais pendant des jours et des jours sans laisser de trace ? » Je ressens soudain une colère sourde monter en moi. C'est ce qu'elle a fait. Elle est partie sans rien me dire. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un coup de poignard de plus de sa part... Et après tout comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir pour ça ? C'est moi qui ait entraîné son départ précipité.  
« J-j'ai eu quelques problèmes... » Moi aussi, ais-je envie de lui répondre. Comme quand j'ai appris que tu te foutais de ma gueule depuis le début. J'essaye d'avoir l'air détaché lorsque je lui demande  
« Ah oui ? ». Elle me regarde d'un air surpris et blessé. Elle ne dissimule pas son désarroi face à mon manque de considération pour sa misérable vie. « Des gens de ton gang m'ont retrouvée et prise en chasse et j'ai réussis à leur échapper mais j'ai été blessée... Comment ? Comment est-ce-que ces enculés m'ont retrouvée ? » Elle a vraiment l'air bouleversée, ce qui change se son habituelle expression cynique. Pourtant, je persiste dans mon état de je-m'en-foutisme. « Ces connards ont trouvé ma planque et j'ai réussi à en buter quelques uns mais... P-pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ? Je croyais qu'on devait se protéger entre nous ? » Mon cœur se serre un peu plus tandis qu'elle prend un ton suppliant et me regarde les yeux pleins de larmes. Je me répète que c'est une très bonne actrice pour ne pas la prendre en pitié. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais la réalité de ma situation ne cesse de revenir. Moi aussi je pensais qu'on devait se protéger. Moi aussi je lui faisais confiance...  
« C'est moi qui leur ai dit.  
\- Qu-quoi ?  
\- C'est moi qui leur ai dit où tu étais. » Je crache les mots sans la regarder mais je l'entends reculer. Pourtant elle revient vers moi, prend mon menton entre ses doigts et me force à la regarder. Elle est horrifiée. Pas une once de colère, ni de haine, mais toute la tristesse du monde semble s'emparer de son être. Pour la première fois je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'assouvir ma vengeance.  
« Tu mens.  
\- Non. Je leur ai dit où vous étiez. Toi et l'autre connard. Tu sais, ton amant. Celui avec qui tu paraissais tellement t'éclater. » Je crache mon venin, je n'en peux plus. J'essaye de rester calme mais je bous intérieurement. Kate pâlit et vacille légèrement, comme si je venais de la gifler. « Tu-tu leur as dit où étais Kilian ? C'est toi qui leur a dit ? Mais... Il-il est mort ! » Les larmes roulent sur ses joues blanches. Elle se prend la tête entre les mains et s'effondre sur le sol. Elle est secouée de soubresauts et l'espace d'un instant je pourrais presque me sentir coupable. Elle est dévastée. Anéantie. Mais c'est une revanche, chacun son tour bébé. Tu me vises, tu m'atteins. C'est à celui qui souffrira le plus. C'est la roulette russe, c'est le jeu. Et dommage pour toi ma belle, tu as perdu. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est toi qui a voulu jouer.  
« Tu as tué mon frère. » Kate se retourne vers moi et une nouvelle fois murmure comme pour elle même « Tu as tué mon frère espèce de connard. » Je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser la situation, ni même de réagir car tout à coup je me retrouve contre le mur, la lame glacée d'un couteau sur la gorge. « TU AS TUÉ MON FRÈRE! IL EST MORT À CAUSE DE TOI ! »

* * *

Finalement peut-être avais-je tout imaginé. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de jeu ou que j'avais déjà tout gagné. Avant de tout perdre. Tout.  
J'ai bel et bien buté son frère. Même si je ne l'ai pas achevé moi-même, je l'ai envoyé tout droit vers la mort, pensant qu'il s'agissait de son amant et qu'elle se foutait de ma gueule. Malgré moi, contre ma volonté, non intentionnellement, j'ai fait disparaître la seule famille qui restait à Kate. Je me suis fait manipuler, mais pas par la personne que je pensais. Je ne suis qu'un pion, un objet qu'on utilise. Depuis le début. La vie est une pute, et le sort se fout de ma gueule. Mais le pire, c'est qu'encore une fois je suis le seul responsable.  
Elle a eu raison de laisser libre court à sa colère. Tout est vrai dans ce qu'elle m'a dit. « Tu n'es qu'un sombre connard égoïste ! Tu ne penses qu'à ta sale gueule ! Tu passes ton temps à t'apitoyer sur ton sort en te plaçant en victime. "Ouin mon père a tué ma mère ! Ouin ma sœur m'a abandonné et s'est suicidée !" Tu sais quoi ça ne m'étonne pas... Te fréquenter c'est signer son arrêt de mort. Autant se tirer une balle dans la tête. Tout ce qui te touche de près ou de loin, il faut que tu le détruises... J'aurais dû le savoir qu'un jour tu me détruirais moi aussi. Tu me dégoûtes. Tu me fais pitié, vraiment. Ta misérable vie me fait pitié. Tu vas crever seul, comme un con, et le pire c'est que entre temps t'auras eu tout le loisir de briser d'autres vies. J'aurais dû te buter quand j'en avais l'occasion. Je te déteste putain je te hais... JE TE HAIS ! » Moi aussi je me hais avais-je envie de lui répondre. Encore une fois j'ai été trop con, trop faible. J'ai cru ce qu'on m'avait dit, sans demander la moindre explication à la seule personne qui avait toujours été là pour moi. Sûrement parce que tout cela était trop beau. Trop vrai. Il fallait que je le gâche. Ça ne pouvait pas durer, évidemment. Je ne méritais pas tout ce bonheur. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait.  
Pourquoi ne m'avait t-elle jamais parlé de son frère ? Je ne le saurai jamais...  
Après m'avoir traité de tous les noms et avoir tenté de me tuer, avant de baisser son arme en pleurant, elle m'a dit de dégager et de ne jamais revenir. C'est ce que je ferai. Je ne la reverrai pas. Malgré le vide, je ne chercherai jamais à la recontacter. Je ne supporterai pas de me retrouver en face d'elle. De la voir brisée. De savoir que je suis responsable de ça. De me revoir dans le miroir. Moi, et ce que j'ai fait.  
Et me voilà maintenant, quelques jours après ma trahison, dans une ruelle sombre, en train de picoler. Retour aux bonnes vieilles habitudes. Depuis qu'elle est partie je sombre. Je suis irrésistiblement entraîné dans la spirale infernale. Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. Je me déteste. Et putain comme j'ai mal. Je titube, je bascule. Je suis bourré. Je n'y vois rien. Tout est noir. Tout est sang. Pas de bruit. Trop de bruit. Mon esprit tangue. Tout se balance. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Qui je suis, où je vais. Tout se mélange. Mon passé me rattrape. "Tu dois faire face à tes actes." ; "Tu n'es qu'un monstre, un démon qui a failli tuer notre fils !" ; "Mais si il t'aime" ; "C'est de ta faute gamin !" ; "Je l'ai tué Mat, j'ai tué notre père" ; "Elle s'est suicidée... Désolé vieux." ; "Arrête de faire semblant" ; "Tu as détruit ma vie, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ou je te détruirai aussi." Ils ont raison tu es un monstre. Je suis un monstre. Noir. Flash. Je n'ai plus rien à espérer. Je hais le monde entier. PUTAIN JE VOUS HAIS TOUS ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE VOUS ET VOS VIES PARFAITES ! Mon cœur... Bordel de souffrance de merde. Ne rien voir, ne rien entendre, ne plus sentir... Juste oublier. Colère sourde. Haine. Désespoir. Re douleur. Je me noie. Je crie. Je hurle. Mais personne ne m'entend. Je brûle. J'ai chaud. J'ai froid. Ne plus sentir. Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre, ils ne sont plus là. Il ne reste que moi. Je suis face à moi-même. Je suis faible. Je ne suis rien. Du noir. Flash. Colère. Tout détruire putain. Je me suis fait manipuler. "Mais depuis le début mon pauvre. Tu n'es rien. Personne." Faible. Trahi. J'ai mal. Ne plus sentir. Je hais la terre entière, je veux que vous souffriez comme je souffre en ce moment. C'est trop pour un seul homme. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre la douleur. Vous ne le pourrez jamais. Détruit. Brisé. Noir. Flash. Je ne peux plus. Je ne veux plus. Je veux être maître de mon destin. Je veux être puissant. Je suis puissant. Rien ne m'atteint. Rien ne me touche. Je suis un monstre. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Noir. Je suis la noirceur même. Ne rien sentir. "Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, le reflet de tes émotions, de tes sentiments... Les cacher c'est te cacher du monde extérieur." Je ne veux plus d'émotions, encore moins de sentiments. Je ne veux plus du monde extérieur. Je ne veux plus sentir. Flash. Noir. Vengeance. Revanche. Tout tourne. La douleur. J'étouffe. Mais je suis fort. Je suis maître de mon destin. Ils vont payer. Vous allez tous payer. Je vous anéantirai. Je ne suis plus un pion. Je suis le maître du jeu. Je suis le boss.

Je suis le patron.

Et vous allez payer.


	12. Chapitre 12 : C'est la fête, c'est la

_Wesh wesh les potos ! J'espère que votre première semaine de cours s'est bien passée ! En tout cas contente d'être en week-end. JE PEUX ENFIN ECRIRE ! Ou pas... J'ai du laisser mes travaux en cours pour publier la suite de Derrière le masque... Et oui, tout ça pour vous bande de veinards XD (vous noterez la fille ultra modeste)..._

 _Bref, que nenni gemini, voici le nouveau chapitre, l'avant dernier... De la partie 1 ! Je pense en effet diviser cette très longue fic en deux parties. C'est donc bientôt la fin ! Sinon ben sur ce chapitre, aucune nouveauté. Les choses s'accélèrent et la tension devient... palpable. Je vous laisse lire bande de gens ! Poutouuuus !_

 _(... Comment vous dire ? JE DFVUOVN PARCE QUE GRACE A VOUS, J'AI ATTEINT A CET INSTANT PRECIS LES 1000 VUES ! ET COMMENT VOUS MANIFESTER MA GRATITUDE, COMMENT VOUS DIRE A QUEL POINT JE VOUS REMERCIE ! C'est ouf. Je ne me serais jamais attendue à ça... Je vous dois tellement. Merci. Merci merci merci. Vous m'aidez à atteindre un de mes rêves :') )_

 _Disclaimer : Les deux seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans cette fic sont Carla et Kate (ainsi que quelques autres persos secondaires dans les flashbacks). Tous les autres sont la propriété du génialissime Mathieu Sommet. ET_ _, Antoine Daniel, Sébastien Rassiat, Frédéric Molas, Alexis Breut, Alex Tromso et Kriss (désolée mais je n'arrive pas à trouver son nom complet) s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Et tant pis si ça ne veut rien dire._

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : C'est la fête, c'est la fête !**

 **Vendredi soir :**

 **Patron :** Il est quatre heures du matin, je suis épuisé et pourtant je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. J'ai beau essayer de me concentrer sur ma respiration rien ne change. C'est frustrant putain ! Je ne peux pas cogner sur le sommeil pour qu'il m'obéisse. Et je déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle. Enfin sauf dans certains domaines, où j'aime être dominé...  
Je me retourne dans mon lit pour la 14ème fois au moins. Je suis tendu. Toute cette soirée me dépasse et je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qui était arrivé. Et le pire c'est que je suis encore en train de réfléchir. Je ne sortirai jamais de cette spirale infernale. Même moi je sais qu'au lieu d'y mettre un point final je viens au contraire de m'enfoncer encore plus. Mais nom de dieu qu'est ce que c'est bon ! Je vais y rester. Et cette sorte d'autodestruction me plaît. C'est comme narguer le sort. Je sais que tout ça est malsain, mais j'en ai besoin, ça me fait du bien. Brûler entièrement pour se sentir un tant soit peu vivant. C'est mon mode de fonctionnement depuis longtemps maintenant. C'est comme ça que je survis. En flirtant avec l'inacceptable, en déambulant à la frontière de l'interdit.  
C'est horrible à admettre mais c'était plus que de la baise. Un énorme saut dans le vide. Un gigantesque lâché prise. Une putain de perte de contrôle. En fait c'est sûrement pour cela que le sommeil ne vient pas. Quelque chose s'est réveillé en moi, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut-être. Alors je cherche, tandis que je suis censé ne rien en avoir à foutre. C'est tout le problème. Je suis "censé". Je suis le Patron, je ne réfléchis pas, j'agis. Si ça se met à bouillonner dans mon cerveau, alors suis-je encore le Patron ? Si je ne suis plus le Patron, alors qui suis-je ?  
Cette question résonne en moi. J'aimerais pouvoir faire comme avant et l'ignorer. Ou me construire une réponse comme je l'avais fait il y a un certain temps déjà. Mais je n'en ai plus la force. Je hais vraiment ce gamin et ce qu'il crée chez moi. Et je le hais encore plus d'être un si bon coup. Peut-être que pour me calmer je devrais aller le voir et... Voilà. Retour au point de départ. On en revient toujours à cette terrible conclusion : il m'attire, c'est plus fort que moi. En fait je comprends le camé maintenant. Quoiqu'il fasse il finit toujours défoncé. Et bien moi, quoique je fasse j'en retourne toujours au Geek. Je suis un putain de drogué. Je ne fais qu'attendre l'overdose dont j'ai tant besoin.  
Ce qui m'échappe aussi, c'est que quand je baisais le Geek, je ne me posais pas toutes ces questions. Tout me paraissait évident, clair. C'était la lumière au bout du tunnel. Il n'y avait que l'instant qui comptait. Et décidément j'aimerais me tuer pour avoir ce langage de pucelle en pleine poussée hormonale.  
Dernière chose troublante, POURQUOI EST CE QU'IL M'A EMBRASSÉ LUI AUSSI ET POURQUOI IL A ACCEPTE MON DEAL BORDEL ?  
Je crois que finalement, ça m'a fait du bien de me poser toutes ces questions. Ça m'a permis de me rendre compte à quel point la situation était bloquée et à quel point j'étais con, non que je n'en ai jamais douté. Parce qu'après tout, qu'est ce que tout cela peut bien me foutre ? J'ai eu ce que je voulais, maintenant c'est fini. Cette histoire est terminée. Je ne suis pas dans un de ces romans à la con que la travelotte dévore, et où le méchant se dit "ohlala ce n'est pas bien d'être méchant", avant de devenir directeur d'un orphelinat. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais changer. Alors à quoi bon lutter, hein ? À quoi bon me battre alors que j'ai déjà tout gagné ? Demain tout sera redevenu comme avant.  
Et sur cette prise de conscience, je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil, un léger sourire flottant sur mes lèvres.

* * *

 **Trois jours plus tard :**

 **Mardi après-midi :**

 **Maître Panda** : « Allez Mathieu, fais pas ton radin !  
\- Ouais c'est vrai gamin, on pourrait t'y accompagner a cette fête !  
\- Toi si je t'emmène tu vas encore faire des conneries, je te connais Patron. De toute façon vous n'êtes pas invités point final. »  
Depuis quand il ne nous invite pas aux fêtes ? En plus il y aura plein de gens sympas ! Ça va être super ! Ça me dégoute de louper ça. Je suis sûre que c'est juste parce que Mathieu veut rester seul avec Carla. C'est vraiment dégueulasse ! Et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça. Il suffit de voir la tête que tire le Patron. Non, en fait il n'y a que nous deux qui sommes énervés. Les autres s'en foutent royalement. Et le Geek est même plutôt content. Il faut dire que ça lui évite les habituelles taquineries. Et les incessantes tentatives visant à lui faire boire de l'alcool. Ces soirées se terminent toujours mal pour lui. Carla, elle, ne dit trop rien, c'est bizarre. La fête de ce soir doit la préoccuper... La veinarde... Bref, où en étais -je ? Ah oui.  
« Allez Mathieu ! S'il te plaît !  
\- N'insiste pas j'ai dit non ! »  
Bon il me soule, tant pis pour ce soir... Je resterai bien tranquillement avec les autres. Tranquille, tu parles. Comme si on pouvais être peinard avec le Geek ou le Hippie. Quand Mathieu n'est pas là c'est moi qui doit m'occuper de la familia en plus... Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire en ce moment, avec mes chansons et mes ninjas... « Écoute Mathieu, je te propose un marché... » Je ne finis pas ma phrase quand je vois le coup d'œil qu'il me lance. Oh lala, monsieur a son petit caractère ! Pfff... C'est de la discrimination envers les pandas. Je m'en fous. Quand j'aurais instauré une véritable dictature il ne pourra plus rien dire. Ça sera moi le chef tout puissant ! Ha !

* * *

 **Geek :** Mal au cul depuis trois jours. C'est agaçant, je ne peux pas m'asseoir sans grimacer. Forcément ça intrigue un peu les autres. Du coup à chaque fois que je lâche un cri de douleur, je suis obligé d'enchaîner sur un sourire pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Je vois bien que Mathieu me regarde bizarrement après. Si le Patron arrêtait de me provoquer aussi avec ses "dis donc gamin on se demande ce que tu as fait pour avoir mal comme ça..." Ça n'est pas étonnant que Mathieu ait la puce à l'oreille. Ce qui m'énerve aussi, c'est qu'à chaque fois je me mets à rougir. En plus j'étais censé ne plus penser à cette histoire. Mais comment suis-je censé tout oublier après tant de révélations ? Je ne vois plus le criminel de la même façon qu'avant. Et pour cela je me déteste. Ça ne change rien à tout ce qu'il a pu faire. Et à la façon dont j'ai trahi Carla alors qu'elle avait confiance en moi.  
Voila. Retour donc au point de départ, faisant comme si de rien n'était pendant que Carla joue avec moi à Call of. « BIM ! T'AS VU LE CUT ! PUTAIN T'AS VU CE QUE JE T'AI MIS ! WAHOU ÇA FAIT TROIS PARTIES QUE JE T'EXPLOSE ! OH MAIS ? ATTENDS ? QU'ENTENDS-JE ? MAIS OUI ! C'EST LE BRUIT DE TA DEFAITE ! ALORS GEEK ? ÇA FAIT QUOI DE SE FAIRE DEFONCER COMME ÇA ? » Je vais essayer de passer outre son choix de vocabulaire et de faire comme si de rien n'était.  
« Bien joué.  
\- WAHOU ! ÇA FAIT DU BIEN ! ON EN REFAIT UNE ?  
\- Non merci c'est bon.  
\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus jouer aux jeux vidéos ? Tu es malade ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Ça va ?  
\- Oui oui. T'inquiète pas. »  
Carla me regarde, visiblement préoccupée et va éteindre la console. Puis elle retourne s'asseoir face à moi et me saisit les mains.  
« Non ça ne va pas. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive p'tit bout.  
\- Je... »  
Je vais craquer. Encore une fois. Je crois que j'ai besoin de vacances, loin de tout ça. Je suis épuisé moralement. Si ça continue je vais vraiment avoir des problèmes. Coincé entre Carla et le Patron. Le blanc et le noir. « Ok, calme toi. Calme toi ça va aller. » Carla me prend dans ses bras et c'est plus fort que moi, je me mets à pleurer. Comment peut-elle être si gentille avec moi ? Je suis tellement loin de le mériter...  
« Car-Carla j-je... Tu... J-je suis d-désolé. J-je suis t-trop f-faible. Tu...  
\- Chut.. Chut... Ça va aller... »  
Elle me berce et me chuchote des mots rassurants à l'oreille. J'inspire profondément, son parfum de vanille et de cannelle chatouillant mes narines. C'est doux. Chaleureux. Protecteur. Quand elle s'éloigne de moi quelques minutes plus tard, elle aussi est en train de pleurer silencieusement. Des larmes roulent sur sa peau diaphane. Je ne comprends pas.

« Non ! S'il te plait ne pleure pas ! Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas que tu sois triste..  
\- C'est moi qui suis désolée Geek. Tellement désolée...  
\- Carla je...  
\- Tais-toi ! Écoute moi. S'il te plait... Je... Geek tu es fort. Je le sais. Tu-tu peux le faire. Je suis désolée. Je crois en toi Geek. Tu t'échapperas. Tu y arriveras. Tu le dois. Je suis désolée, pardonne moi...Je sais que tu es fort. Que tu t'en tireras. » Elle s'arrête, ses sanglots l'empêchant de continuer. Elle est à bout de souffle et ferme les yeux, la tête tournée vers le sol. Je n'ai absolument pas compris ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais pour le coup voir son désespoir me permet de penser à autre chose que mon chagrin.

« Carla, ne pleure pas. Sois pas triste. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi p'tit bout. Moi aussi. »

Et elle se remet à pleurer.

* * *

 **Mathieu :** Ok tout est prêt. JE suis prêt. Enfin je crois, ou plutôt je l'espère. Pourvu que Carla s'entende bien avec les autres ! S'il-vous-plaît, que tout se passe bien !

Assis sur le canapé du salon, c'est la troisième fois que je répète à voix basse mon incantation. J'attends que Carla ait fini de se préparer et ensuite en route pour la fiesta ! Ce qui me rassure c'est que je serai avec des potes. Antoine saura déjà me détendre. Et puis il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. Après tout Carla sait tellement bien s'intégrer. Justement, peut-être un peu trop même...

Les autres sont répartis autour de moi, sauf la Fille qui passe la soirée chez une amie (ne me demandez pas par quel miracle elle s'est trouvée des copines, je n'en sais rien) et le Hippie qui est occupé à essayer de lancer son « commerce » (plutôt un trafic) de rhubarbe. Personne ne parle, et je trouve ça étrangement apaisant. Enfin je trouverais ça apaisant si je n'étais pas aussi stressé.

Quand je lance un coup d'œil à la ronde pour voir si les autres sont dans le même état que moi je remarque que le Patron a l'air franchement sérieux. C'est étrange. Soit ça veut dire qu'il prépare un mauvais coup, soit que quelque chose le tracasse. Dans tous les cas c'est mauvais signe. J'ouvre la bouche pour l'interroger mais je suis interrompu par un « Wow. Si c'était un panda j'aurais presque une érection... » Je tourne la tête vers les escaliers, intrigué par la dernière phrase du Panda, et aperçoit Carla qui descend les marches comme si de rien n'était. Je reste la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le Geek me chuchote « Mathieu, tu baves ! ». Je ferme immédiatement ma bouche mais ne peut m'empêcher de détailler Carla.

Elle porte une robe. Une robe toute simple. Noire, avec un décolleté qui dévoile sa poitrine parfaite. J'avoue que là je suis d'accord avec le Panda. Sauf que je suis un homme, pas un ursidé...

Elle est sublime. La couleur sombre contraste avec sa peau blanche, presque cristalline. Et ses yeux verts... Ses yeux rieurs, malicieux, sont mis en valeur par une touche de maquillage qui rappelle la couleur de sa robe. Pourtant ils n'ont pas leur éclat habituel... Enfin. Elle a relevé ses cheveux blonds en un chignon d'où s'échappent quelques mèches folles, ce qui lui donne un air... sexy. D'autant plus que sa bouche carmin est...

Je commence à sentir le Patron remuer à côté de moi et c'est là que je me dis que la soirée va être longue, avec tous ces mâles autour de Carla. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça cette fête.

« Alors, comment vous me trouvez ?

\- Tu es très jolie Carla !

\- Oh merci Geek, tu es adorable.

\- Magnifique Carla, géniale !

\- C'est vrai Panda ?

\- Non tu n'es pas magnifique. Tu es juste parfaite.

\- Oh vous êtes trop gentils les mecs... T'en penses quoi Mathieu ?

\- …

\- Mathieu ?

\- …

\- Youhou, la Terre appelle Mathieu Sommet !

\- Hein ? Euh oui oui tu es euh... Je... Cool.

\- Euh... Merci.

\- Bon euh...On devrait peut-être y aller maintenant. Allez salut ! Bonne soirée. Et soyez sages, obéissez au Panda.

\- Salut les gars. Je vous aime. Tous. »

Je m'efforce de contrôler la jalousie qui monte en moi, suite à ce que Carla vient de dire et ferme la porte. Et comme il fait un peu frais dehors je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules. Oui, c'est la seule et unique raison. Ce n'est absolument pas pour marquer mon territoire et encore moins... Carla me regarde avec un sourire triste mais laisse mon bras. Je n'ose pas lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Après tout ce n'est sûrement qu'un petit coup de blues passager. Et puis ça ira mieux quand elle aura rencontré mes amis.

* * *

 **Maître Panda :** Une fois la porte fermée je me retourne vers le Geek.

« Bon qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire ce soir ?

\- Rien. »

Oh. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir le moral. Ce qui étrangement ne change pas trop de d'habitude. « J'aurais dû y aller avec le gamin. » Je tourne la tête vers le Patron qui regarde dans le vide.

« Tu sais bien qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne.

\- J'aurais dû l'accompagner. J'aurais pas dû le laisser seul.

\- Oh arrête, si il est bourré, ce qui sera probablement le cas, il restera dormir chez Antoine.

\- J'ai pas confiance en cette salope. »

Je pousse un soupir. Cette soirée promet d'être longue. Je savais bien que le Patron ne portait pas Carla dans son cœur, mais c'est franchement lourd ses attaques incessantes envers elle. Et c'est tellement débile ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que déjà, ses piques sont infondées. Je vois bien que ça énerve les autres aussi, la preuve : le Geek plisse les yeux et le Prof qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, émet un sifflement réprobateur.

« Patron, Carla n'est pas une « salope ». C'est une fille bien, et si tu ne l'aimes pas, sache que Mathieu...

\- Je dois vous parler de quelque chose les mecs... »

Son air sérieux me stoppe net. Il a l'air a des kilomètres. Concentré sur ce qu'il dit, toujours les yeux dans le vague.

« Je l'ai entendue au téléphone...

\- Ouais, et ?

\- Et elle parlait d'un truc louche. Comme quoi Mathieu n'était pas malade et qu'elle voulait tout arrêter. Elle avait l'air énervée et elle a traité la personne à l'autre bout du fil de « monstre »...

\- Super. Tous aux abris, Carla est une dangereuse psychopathe ! »

J'avoue que là il dépasse les bornes. Il est prêt à inventer n'importe quoi pour qu'on se rallie à sa cause. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, mais tout de même... Ce n'est pas que ça me déçoit. Non, c'est plus que ça me fait pitié. Le Patron me fait brusquement face et articule :

« Je l'ai entendue. C'est ce qu'elle a dit !

\- Tu t'enfonces là mec. Putain tu t'imagines quand même pas qu'on va croire tes conneries ?

\- MAIS BORDEL JE VOUS DIT QUE JE L'AI ENTENDUE !

\- Ouais ouais. Et moi je te dis que t'es jaloux et que tu devrais t'arrêter si tu veux éviter d'avoir l'air encore plus con que maintenant.

\- MAIS... VOUS ETES TELLEMENT AVEUGLES QUE VOUS ETES PRETS A CROIRE TOUT CE QU'ELLE VOUS RACONTE ? BON SANG OUVREZ LES YEUX ! VOUS LUI FAITES PLUS CONFIANCE QU'A MOI ?!

\- Est-ce-que t'as bien réfléchi à ta question mec ?

\- JE VOUS DIS QU'ELLE PREPARE UN MAUVAIS COUP ! ON AURAIT DU LA VIRER DEPUIS LONGTEMPS ! ELLE SE SERT DE MATHIEU ! »

Soudain le Geek se lève et va se placer juste en face du Patron. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

« BON CA SUFFIT ! CARLA EST UNE FILLE BIEN, ET SI T'AS UN PROBLEME AVEC CA, C'EST JUSTE PARCE QUE TU AS DU MAL A ACCEPTER QU'ELLE TE REMETTE A TA PLACE ! ON SAIT QUE C'EST DUR POUR TON EGO, MAIS ELLE N'EST PAS L'UNE DE TES PUTES ! ET C'EST PAS PARCE QUE TOI T'AS TRAHI TOUT LE MONDE DES QUE TU L'AS PU QU'ON EST TOUS FORCEMENT COMME TOI ! »

J'ouvre de grands yeux quand je me rends compte que c'est le petit gamer qui a prononcé cette dernière phrase. Ou plutôt hurlé. Il est debout, tout rouge, face au Patron. Les deux hommes se regardent dans les yeux (je suppose, difficile à dire avec les lunettes de soleil du criminel), combattant silencieusement. Le Patron finit par abandonner. Il soupire, et sort simplement de la maison, nous laissant là les bras ballants. Cinq secondes après le Geek se précipite à son tour hors de l'appartement. « GEEK NON ! REVIENS ! » Je cours après lui mais c'est trop tard. Je suis sûr qu'il est parti à la poursuite du Patron, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire. Pauvre petit. Trop pur pour cet homme si noir. Et moi, je fais quoi maintenant ? Bon, du calme, je suis sûr que le petit va retrouver le Patron et que tout ira bien. De toute façon je ne peux pas laisser le Prof tout seul ici, il risquerait de tout faire exploser en mon absence. « Bon. Moi je retourne à mes expériences. » Le scientifique sort du salon pour rejoindre son laboratoire, me laissant seul. Finalement je vais peut-être passer une soirée peinard.

Peinard. Mon œil.

* * *

 **Mathieu :** Quand nous arrivons devant chez Antoine je m'arrête un instant devant la porte et écoute les éclats de rire et les cris qui parviennent jusqu'à l'extérieur. Carla m'interroge du regard et j'inspire profondément avant de sonner. Antoine vient ouvrir quelques secondes après et lâche un tonitruant "MON AMOUR !" quand il m'aperçoit. Putain il a pas vu que j'étais accompagné ? On avait pourtant dit qu'on évitait les conneries de ce genre là quand on était avec une fille...  
" Salut Antoine.  
\- Antoine ? Quoi, pas de "Toinou" ou de "mon petit coeur" aujourd'hui ? Vous voyez mademoiselle la reconnaissance... Hier c'était l'amour fou et maintenant... C'est triste..."  
Oh non c'est pas vrai. Pourquoi j'en étais sûr ? Carla se tourne vers moi, et avec un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres, me demande "Mon coeur ? Mon amour ? Dis donc Mathieu tu m'avais caché des choses..." Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de glousser et finit par s'accrocher à moi pour éviter de tomber par terre tellement elle rit. Bon, pour ça merci Antoine. Finalement tes conneries n'étaient peut-être pas si nulles. Elles m'auront au moins permis d'avoir Carla une nouvelle fois contre moi.  
" Attendez... Vous êtes qui vous ? Enfin je veux dire, qui êtes-vous mademoiselle ?  
\- Carla, pas de la toile, mais pour vous servir quand même.  
\- WAHOU MATHIEU ! Depuis quand tu dragues tes fangirls ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que le Patron pour faire ça !  
\- C'est une amie...  
\- Hum hum bien sûr... En tout cas salut Carla, moi c'est Antoine. Ne fais pas attention à ce que je dis, les trois quarts du temps c'est des conneries. Bref, bienvenue au chalet !  
\- Ravie de te rencontrer ! J'adore tes cheveux.  
\- Putain Mathieu elle a de l'humour en plus ! Ne la lâche surtout pas !  
\- Antoine elle ne... Pfff... Bon tu comptes nous faire rentrer un jour ou on va rester là à se les geler toute la soirée ?"  
Non seulement il fait vraiment froid mais en plus rentrer fera diversion. Et ça m'évitera ses petites piques. Je m'en fous je lui revaudrai ça, il ne perd rien pour attendre. "Hey les gars regardez qui est arrivé !" Antoine fait signe à tous les gens présents (c'est à dire Links, Fred et Seb) de s'avancer. Ils arrivent tous vers moi pour me saluer, Antoine dissimulant judicieusement Carla. Après que tous les humains m'aient dit bonjour, c'est au tour de Plectrum, Ouki et Samuel de s'approcher de moi. "Dis donc Toine, c'est qui la meuf hyper bonne que tu planques derrière toi ?" Du Richard tout craché... Il a de la chance de n'être qu'un chien en peluche celui-là. Antoine fait donc un pas sur le côté et tous le monde se met à dévisager Carla qui pour une fois reste silencieuse. La pauvre doit être toute intimidée.

"Richard... C'est Carla ! Une "amie" de Mathieu.  
\- Putain qu'est ce qu'elle est bonne !  
\- Oui Richard c'est bon on a compris.  
\- Tu l'as déjà fait avec un chien en peluche ?  
\- RICHARD COUCHÉ !  
\- Essaye de l'éviter dans la mesure du possible. Bienvenue parmi nous, moi c'est Alexis.  
\- Ben euh... Moi Carla. Mais je pense que vous le savez déjà."  
Je la laisse faire plus ample connaissance avec mes potes youtubeurs et décide d'aller nous chercher à boire. Mais avant je vais quand même demander à Samuel si il sait où sont Kriss et Alex. "Alex est malade." dit-il de sa voix robotique. Merde. C'est dommage. Ça faisait un bout de temps que je ne l'avais pas vu... "Et Kriss... Tu le connais, avec toutes ses personnalités à gérer il arrive toujours en retard. D'ailleurs où sont Maître Panda, le Geek et les autres ?" Je ne réponds rien et me contente d'hausser les épaules car je culpabilise un peu. Ils se faisaient une telle joie de cette fête... Et quand je vois toutes les "mascottes" avec leur créateur, ça me fait un petit pincement au coeur. Surtout quand j'aperçois Links qui se dispute encore avec Plectrum.  
Quand je retourne vers Carla cinq minutes plus tard, elle est en train d'écouter Seb qui imite Fred :  
"JEU DE MERDE ! IL VEUT DETRUIRE VÔTRE ÂME !  
\- N'importe quoi, j'hurle pas tout le temps non plus.  
\- Sérieusement ?  
\- Oui ben si tu jouais à des jeux aussi pourris tu comprendrais pourquoi je hurle...  
\- En tout cas moi je trouve que c'était très bien imité Seb.  
\- Merci Carla. Enfin quelqu'un qui admet que je suis doué."  
J'avoue que je suis d'accord avec elle, l'imitation était plutôt pas mal. Je tends le verre que j'ai pris à Carla, qui l'avale d'un trait. Ce qui me rappelle cette fois où j'ai forcé le Geek à boire des shots de rhum.  
"HIHIHI JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU DE RIZ.  
\- Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'il l'a ramené...  
\- HIHIHI JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU DE RIZ. AVEC DE LA BIÈRE.  
\- Putain Kriss, pourquoi lui ?"  
Antoine a l'air énervé que le présentateur de minute papillon ait emmené avec lui l'une de ses plus dangereuses personnalités.  
"Je suis désolé mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul chez moi.  
\- Je te préviens que si il pète quoique ce soit...  
\- HIHIHI JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU DE RIZ. AVEC DE LA BIÈRE. ET DES GÂTEAUX APÉROS."  
Soulagement. Tout le monde respire quand le Gâteau de riz pose ses biscuits sur la table et que rien n'explose. Tout le monde rigole et Antoine donne une grande accolade à Kriss :  
"Putain enculé tu sais que je te déteste.  
\- Moi aussi Antoine. Moi aussi.  
\- Oh oui ! Croc'homo est content de voir Richard !  
\- HÉLICOPTÈRE HÉLICOPTÈRE !  
\- Pour la centième fois je suis un ventilateur, pas un hélicoptère.  
\- Pourquoi y'a une fille dans le salon ? Pourquoiiiiii ?  
\- Ah oui ! C'est Carla ! C'est une "amie" de Mathieu. En fait..."  
La conversation reprend tranquillement. Carla en profite pour se diriger vers moi lentement, sans faire de bruit, si bien qu'elle me fait sursauter. "Ça va Mathieu ?" Je regarde l'assemblée. Les rires, les potes, l'alcool...  
"Ouais ça va super.  
\- Tant mieux. Profites-en ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps."  
Elle a les yeux dans le vague et le même sourire triste que tout à l'heure quand elle prononce cette dernière phrase. J'ai envie de lui demander ce qui ne va pas mais elle m'interrompt : "Au fait tu ne m'avais pas dit que Richard et les autres existaient réellement." Tiens, c'est vrai. Mais ça me paraissait tellement logique. Dans le groupe tout le monde est au courant que nos personnages sont vrais. Du coup je pensais qu'elle aussi le savait. Ce qui est ridicule, comment aurait-elle pu connaitre notre secret ?  
"Désolé.  
\- Non mais c'est magique, c'est super !"  
Je vois bien que le coeur n'y est pas. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle me cache ?

* * *

 **Geek :** Putain. Putain. Putain. Pourquoi. Suis. Je. Aussi. Débile. Voilà. Maintenant je cours dans la rue, il n'y a personne et j'ai peur. Je m'efforce de ne pas penser à tout ce que je risque, ni à combien Maître Panda doit être inquiet. Mais j'ai peur, vraiment. Je n'y vois rien du tout. Je hurle "PATRON PATRON !" Je culpabilise. Je ne pleure pas. Plus la force. Plus la force de rien. Pourtant je dois courir. Je dois le retrouver. Je ne suis plus concentré que sur une seule chose : Trouver le Patron et... Je ne sais même pas ce que je compte faire après. Je sais juste que je regrette ce que j'ai dit. Non, que je me hais pour ce que j'ai dit. Il m'avait confié ses secrets et je m'en suis servi contre lui. Moi qui suis toujours en train de lui faire la morale, je ne vaut pas mieux que lui. Mais après tout qui ici bas peut se prétendre mieux qu'un homme essayant juste de survivre ?  
Ça peut paraître cliché, mais autour de moi il n'y a plus rien. Plus de bruit, sauf peut être les battements de mon cœur. Ce qui est assez ironique c'est qu'encore une fois je me retrouve dans le noir. Mais j'ai compris. Je crois que j'ai enfin compris. Et maintenant je cours. Je hurle. Et si j'ai mal, c'est entièrement ma faute. Ça vient de moi, pas de lui. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Il m'en a fallu du temps pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Putain, si j'avais su. Si je n'avais pas été aussi aveugle. Si j'avais juste été moins bête. Si je n'avais pas été aussi fermé. Si, si, si... Ce n'est pas trop tard. Il n'est jamais trop tard non ? Tellement de gâchis. Je suis désolé. Pardonne moi. Je ne suis plus la même personne, j'ai changé. Ce n'est pas trop tard.

MAIS OU ES TU ? POURQUOI TU NE M'ENTENDS PAS ? POURQUOI JE NE TE TROUVE PAS ? Quand il est sorti je l'ai immédiatement suivi. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne le trouve pas ? « PATRON S'IL TE PLAIT ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! » Je ne suis qu'une merde. Mais c'est bon. Il n'est plus l'heure de se lamenter. Il est temps d'agir. Je ne suis pas faible. Je l'ai été, uniquement parce que j'avais toujours pensé que le problème venait des autres. « On ne peut vous rabaisser sans votre consentement. »

Je vais me battre. Pour moi. Pour lui. Parce que quoique je fasse je reviens toujours vers cet homme. Parce que j'ai besoin de lui. Parce que je lui dois des excuses. Parce que je veux écrire ma propre histoire. Parce que je sais, que j'ai toujours su. Mais que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. C'est fini. Ce temps est révolu. Envolé l'ancien Geek. JE NE SUIS PLUS LE MEME !

Merci le noir. Merci les étoiles. Merci le silence. Confusion totale. OU-ES-TU ? REPONDS !

Je te trouverai. Je le dois. Confusion. Confusion. Confusion. Une certitude. Oui, je sais.

Et il n'est pas trop tard.


	13. Chapitre 13 : On vit, on pleure, on

_Hey salut tout le monde ! Joyeux épisode 101 XD !_

 _Me revoili me revoila avec le dernier chapitre de la partie 1 de cette fanfiction ! Et oui, déjà la fin (dit-elle après 13 chapitres XD)... Aujourd'hui pas de spoils... Je vous laisse toutes les "surprises". Alors voilà, merci de m'avoir lue, bonne fin (j'aime inventer des expressions) et gros bisous ! J'vous aime les enfants :')_

 _(Je sais, je vous remercie à chaque fois. Mais là... C'est différent. C'est la fin de quelque chose, même si ça ne l'est pas totalement puisqu'on se retrouve dans quelques semaines pour la deuxième partie... Mais c'est quand même un peu l'aboutissement du premier vrai projet que j'aurais réalisé dans ma vie (de mon propre gré, j'entends. Pas question de compter les putains d'exposés de merde XD) Enfin voila quoi... Merci. Merci d'avoir juste eu la curiosité de cliquer sur cette fic. Et merci à ceux qui m'ont lue jusqu'au bout. C'est énorme ce que vous avez fait pour moi... Je ne peux que vous remercier et vous dire A BIENTOT !)_

 _Disclaimer : Les deux seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans cette fic sont Carla et Kate (ainsi que quelques autres persos secondaires dans les flashbacks). Tous les au_ _tres sont la propriété du génialissime Mathieu Sommet._ _ET_ _, Antoine Daniel, Sébastien Rassiat, Frédéric Molas, Alexis Breut, Alex Tromso et Kriss (désolée mais je n'arrive pas à trouver son nom complet) s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Et tant pis si ça ne veut rien dire._

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : On vit, on pleure, on chie, on meurt**

 **Trois heures plus tard...**  
 **Geek :** Je suis seul. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Mais je ne veux pas abandonner. Il est sûrement rentré. Il le faut. J'ai trop de choses à lui dire. De toute façon je dois retourner à la maison. Maître Panda va déjà me passer un savon...  
Je suis fatigué, et quand j'arrive à l'appartement je tiens à peine debout. « Panda je suis rentré. Désolé d'être parti, s'il te plaît ne me déteste pas. Mais il fallait que je m'excuse et... Il est revenu ? » Aucune réponse. J'ouvre les yeux que j'avais gardés clos pour éviter de croiser le regard furieux de l'ursidé.  
Nom de Dieu.  
Non.  
Non.  
NON !  
C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? QU'EST-CE-QU'IL S'EST PASSE ? ILS SONT OU ? POURQUOI TOUS LES MEUBLES SONT RENVERSES ? POURQUOI LE CANAPE EST DECHIRE ? NON ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !  
« VOUS ETES OU ?! LES GARS ?! J'VOUS EN SUPPLIE REPONDEZ MOI ! » NE ME LAISSEZ PAS SEUL ! Pas encore.  
Je sens mon cœur battre à toute vitesse. Pas de panique, ce n'est pas ce que je crois. Ils vont sûrement bien. Ils sont saints et saufs, en sécurité, loin de ce cauchemar. OUI C'EST CA C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR ! JE DOIS ME REVEILLER ! NON ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE REPONDEZ MOI ! « PROF ! PANDA ! REPONDEZ MOI ! SI C'EST UNE BLAGUE C'EST PAS DROLE ! »

Je marche dans le salon. La lumière est allumée, rendant tout ce désastre réel. Ce n'est pas un cauchemar. C'est la réalité. Et je suis tout seul. Calme. Calme. Je suis tous sauf calme. Voleur ? Assassin ? Ou pire encore, docteur ?  
Mathieu. Il faut que je joigne Mathieu. Je dois trouver le téléphone dans tous le bazar. Je finis par attraper le précieux objet, au milieu de débris de verre. Je cherche en tremblant le numéro de mon créateur inscrit dans le répertoire. « Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Mathieu Sommet. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment. Je dois être en train de combattre une armée d'illuminatis. Merci de laisser un message. » Cette fois je crois que c'est le bon moment pour pleurer. Je m'écroule sur le sol et me recroqueville sur moi-même. Mathieu. Mathieu au secours. Je t'en supplie.  
Je prie. Je prie pour qu'ils aillent bien. Tous. Pour que tout cela ne soit qu'une blague, qu'un cauchemar, qu'une terrible méprise. Tout plutôt que ce silence, ce vide dans la maison des Sommet. Je me répète que je dois me tromper. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir été attaqués. Il n'y a pas de trace de sang. En temps normal, je me dirais que cela ne prouve rien. Mais là je préfère espérer.  
Soudain je repense à la dispute du Panda et du Patron. Non. Le criminel ne serait quand même pas revenu pour se venger ? Il n'aurait pas osé ? Je chasse cette hypothèse de mon esprit. Je ne contrôle plus les larmes qui se transforment en cascade sur mon visage. Je sens leur goût salé sur mes lèvres et je me dis que j'ai eu tord de pleurer aussi souvent. J'étais triste pour rien. Aujourd'hui en revanche je comprends le sens du mot douleur.  
Peut-être que finalement il est trop tard.

« Gros... Tu peux m'expliquer c'est quoi tout ça ? » Le Hippie ! Le Hippie ! Il est vivant !

* * *

 **Hippie :** J'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave en mon absence. Peut-être parce que la maison est sans dessus-dessous et que le Geek est allongé par terre en train de parler tout seul quand j'arrive. A moins que pour une fois j'en aie véritablement trop pris... Il faut dire que les effluves de rhubarbe me sont un peu montées à la tête ce . Ça m'apprendra à vouloir distiller des plantes à arcs-en-ciel.  
Quand il me voit enfin, le petit se retourne vers moi, se lève et me saute dans les bras. « TU ES VIVANT ! HIPPIE TU ES VIVANT ! » Et ses pleurs redoublent. Je crois que je commence à comprendre la situation, et je n'aime pas du tout ça. Mais alors pas du tout. « Calme toi gros. Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. » Le Geek me résume sa soirée comme il peut. Ses sanglots l'empêchent parfois de bien s'exprimer et s'en est d'autant plus difficile à comprendre. Mais au bout de dix minutes je sais tout.  
« Bon. Du calme. Il ne s'est peut-être rien passé gros. Déjà, nous sommes là tous les deux et nous allons bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. On va attendre les autres tranquillement, et si demain ils ne sont pas là on pourra commencer à paniquer.  
\- ET ON FERA QUOI ? ON POURRA MEME PAS PREVENIR LA POLICE SINON NOTRE SECRET EST FOUTU. ET S'ILS RETROUVENT MATHIEU ILS LE FOUTRONT DANS UN ASILE ! ENCORE UNE FOIS ! ET NOUS QU'EST CE QU'ON DEVIENDRA ?  
\- Chuuut. Ça va aller.  
\- MAIS NON CA VA PAS ALLER ! T'AS PAS L'AIR DE TE RENDRE COMPTE DE CE QUI SE PASSE ! »  
Ce que je ne lui dis pas c'est que si, je comprends parfaitement la situation. Mais on ne peut pas être deux à paniquer. Sinon on est foutus. Je préfère le laisser crier pendant un petit moment pour qu'il se taise ensuite. Ce qui marche plutôt bien puisque quelques minutes après avoir commencé à crier, le Geek s'arrête et se rassoit sur le canapé à côté de moi. Toujours en pleurant, bien évidemment.  
Je suppose qu'ensuite nous nous endormons, puisque nous nous réveillons tous les deux en sursaut un moment après, quand nous entendons une portière claquer. Je regarde le Geek qui ne quitte pas la porte d'entrée des yeux. Je sens l'espoir monter en moi comme une flèche. « Les gars je suis rentrée ! Ça s'est bien passé ? Moi ne m'en parlez pas ! Cette salope de Rose m'a tellement soulée ! Mettre du rose fushia avec du vert pomme ! N'importe quoi ! Non mais allo quoi, beurk ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais lui faire avaler ses produits de beauté. Et ben, vous en faites une tête qu'est ce-qu'il se passe ? » La Fille. Le Geek me regarde. Il ne sait visiblement pas s'il doit être heureux de la voir ou non. A vrai dire moi non plus. Je me serais peut-être senti plus rassuré si Mathieu, ou le Prof étaient rentrés à sa place. Ils auraient eu un plan eux. Et ça aurait voulu dire que les choses n'étaient sûrement pas aussi graves qu'elles en avaient l'air.  
J'explique donc à la Fille ce que le Geek m'a lui-même raconté, et elle finit par demander « Donc, Mathieu est avec Carla ? En sécurité, il faut l'espérer. » Carla ! Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de fâcheux non plus!  
« Tout ça c'est de ma faute ! Rien ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas parlé au Patron de cette manière ! Il aurait pu riposter si il y avait vraiment eu une attaque !  
\- D'après ce que j'ai compris ça serait plutôt le Panda le coupable dans ce cas là.  
\- D'ailleurs gros, qu'est-ce-que c'était que cette dispute ?  
\- N'importe quoi. Le Patron a commencé à dire qu'il avait entendu Carla avoir une conversation louche au téléphone. A propos de Mathieu qui n'était pas malade. Et comme quoi elle voulait arrêter je ne sais trop quoi. Et à cause de tout ça...  
\- Il est vraiment prêt à tout pour attirer l'attention celui-là !  
\- J'avoue que je comprends pas gros. Carla est une fille super, avec qui on peut parler de pleins de choses ! La dernière fois on a même discuté de..."

Pitié.

Pas ça.

Ca ne peut pas être ça.

"Oh non...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Gros, est-ce-que vous n'avez pas trouvé le comportement de Carla bizarre ces temps-ci ?  
\- Euh...  
\- La dernière fois quand on promenait Capsule de Bière, je lui ai posé une question. Et elle m'a répondu qu'on ne faisait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait et que... »  
Ça ne peut pas être ce que je crois. C'est impossible. Le Patron ne peut pas avoir raison. Le Geek devient tout pâle d'un coup.  
« Tout à l'heure elle avait l'air triste et... Avant de partir avec Mathieu elle nous a dit qu'elle nous aimait... Je n'y ai pas fait attention mais... On aurait dit un adieu. Et..  
\- Il y a autre chose ? DIS NOUS GEEK !  
\- Dis nous gros ! »  
Le Geek secoue la tête et à ce moment là je sais que ce qu'il va nous annoncer n'est pas une très bonne nouvelle. Il a l'air perdu et détruit moralement. Les yeux dans le vide il lâche :  
« Cet après-midi on jouait aux jeux vidéos. Et à un moment je me suis mis à pleurer et... Oh non. Non. Non. C'est pas possible... Elle. Elle pleurait aussi. Et elle m'a dit des choses... « Tu es fort. » ; « Je suis désolée » ; « Tu t'échapperas »... Je... NON ! PAS ELLE ! COMMENT ELLE... »  
Carla. On lui faisait tous confiance. JE lui faisais confiance. Le silence se fait dans la pièce. Nous sommes tous abattus car nous venons de comprendre la vérité. Elle s'est servis de nous.

Carla. La belle et douce Carla. Trop douce, trop gentille, trop sympathique. Celle qui offrait des cadeaux. Qui rendait tout le monde heureux. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Comme tout ce qu'il y a de bon sur cette planète. J'aurais dû rester sur mon nuage...

« La salope... » Et même si je suis censé être non-violent, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec la Fille.

* * *

 **Mathieu** : L'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie. Quoiqu'un peu gâchée par l'apparente tristesse de Carla. Je lui en parlerai demain si elle ne va pas mieux. Elle doit passer la nuit à la maison. Elle dort de temps en temps chez nous maintenant. Quand elle passe la journée avec nous et qu'elle n'a pas envie de rentrer chez elle le soir par exemple. Ça peut paraître bizarre, mais en fait c'est surtout pratique. Comme elle passe beaucoup de temps avec mes personnalités, elle est comme une... nourrice. Elle s'occupe d'eux et les surveille et ça me permet de travailler en paix. Lui attribuer une chambre me paraissait donc être dans l'ordre des choses. Je m'efforce de me dire que c'est la seule et unique raison.

J'ai vraiment un problème. Autre que la schizophrénie, j'entends.  
Je commence à fatiguer et à m'inquiéter un peu. Laisser tous mes « frères » ensemble... Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du siècle... Je fais confiance au Panda, mais avec notamment le Patron. On est jamais sûr de rien. J'avais laissé mon numéro de téléphone mais l'ennuie c'est que je n'arrive pas à remettre la main sur mon portable. Après il n'est pas perdu, il est chez Antoine. Mais j'aurais quand même voulu voir si tout allait bien. « Eh les gars personne n'a vu mon téléphone ? » Un « non » général pour seule réponse.  
« Ah attends !  
\- Tu sais où il est ? Tu me sauves la vie Alexis !  
\- Ben ça dépend. T'as pensé à regarder dans ton cul ?  
\- Putain t'es vraiment con...  
\- Oh c'est pas la mort Mathieu, on le retrouvera, demain s'il le faut, et on te le rapportera !  
\- Mais... »  
Carla s'approche de moi et m'attrape la main. J'aimerais que cette fois elle la laisse mais je me doute qu'elle va bientôt la retirer. Ce contact me brûle et je dois mettre toute ma bonne volonté pour ne pas me laisser envahir par mon côté « Patron » et me retenir de l'embrasser. L'alcool je vous jure.  
« Mathieu, il faut que tu apprennes à leur faire confiance.  
\- Je sais mais...  
\- Tout se passe très bien. J'en suis sûre. Arrête de t'inquiéter. Regarde, on passe une bonne soirée là !  
\- Même toi ?  
\- Même moi. »  
Je sais que c'est extrêmement puéril de ma part, mais à ces mots, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un gosse. Elle a raison sur toute la ligne. Ne gâchons pas la soirée.  
Deux heures plus tard je suis complètement crevé et les autres commencent à partir.  
« Bon les gars on va y aller nous aussi.  
\- D-déjà ?  
\- Antoine tu sais que t'as vraiment l'air très con quand t'es bourré ? Faut toujours que tu finisses par terre !  
\- Je... C'est p-pas ma faute. Pourquoi tu veux p-partiiiiir ?  
\- Antoine on est fatigués et on a quand même laissé les autres à la maison.  
\- Carla a raison. Et de toute façon on y va. Allez, salut ! »  
Après avoir remercié Antoine qui chiale comme une madeleine (il est vraiment HS), et dit au revoir à tout le monde, Carla et moi nous éclipsons.  
Une fois dehors j'inspire profondément. Il fait bon. Un peu froid, mais cela est agréable après la chaleur étouffante de la maison. Carla est juste derrière moi et regarde les étoiles. Je vais me placer à côté d'elle, son parfum me chatouillant les narines. J'aimerais tellement... Elle se retourne vers moi, et sans me regarder lâche : « Je suis désolée Mathieu. Pardonne-moi. » Quoi ?

J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir son poing. Et surtout de sentir la douleur. Douleur insupportable, qui me déchire, que je sens jusqu'au plus profond de moi.

Et puis le trou noir.

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tôt :**

 **Patron :** Me revoilà au point de départ. Marchant dans la rue comme la pauvre âme égarée que je suis. Mis à part que je ne suis pas « pauvre ». Je ne veux pas qu'on me plaigne.  
Ça fait mal de se dire qu'IL me fait souffrir. Qu'IL a de l'emprise sur moi. Que je ne peux rien faire contre. Quel abruti je suis... Ce connard de Geek. Ce résidu de sperme. Ce...

Non. En fait non. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. C'est bon je laisse tomber. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'y ai attaché autant d'importance. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu trahis tout le monde qu'on est tous forcément comme toi. » Il a raison. Sûrement. Je suis un monstre, et je l'assume. Mais je sais ce que j'ai entendu bordel ! Cette fille est tarée ! Elle cache quelque chose de pas net et quand j'aurais trouvé ce que c'est... Ouais... Ou alors je les laisse se démerder tous seuls. Après tout ils l'ont bien mérité ces enfoirés. La seule question c'est est-ce-que je peux faire ça à Mathieu ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ? Après qu'il m'ait créé ? « Ouais, il t'a donné naissance. Remercie-le. Il a créé la chose la plus nocive qui existe sur cette planète. Grâce à lui tu as pu connaître la douleur, la souffrance... Et tu as pu tuer et terroriser des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes. Merci Mathieu ! Merci à toi. » C'est vrai. Merci de m'avoir créé comme je suis. Un être incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit. Contraint de rester un monstre toute sa vie. Merci de m'avoir maudit. De m'avoir lâché dans la spirale infernale du meurtre.

Je sais. Je suis le Patron. Mais j'aurais juste voulu être plus que ça. Ne pas être qu'une seule chose. Pas qu'un pervers criminel. J'aurais aimé être un homme. Un vrai. J'aurais voulu ne jamais exister pour ne pas connaître toute cette haine. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir une vie aussi merdique. Et plus que tout j'aurais voulu être libre. Libre de mes choix. Libre d'être qui je veux. Libre d'écrire ma propre histoire.  
J'aimerais croire que tout est de sa faute, comme j'aimerais croire qu'il y a une solution a tout cela. Mais c'est au-dessus du peu de force qu'il me reste.  
Épuisé je m'assois sur un banc. J'ai couru sans m'en rendre compte lorsque j'ai entendu des pas derrière moi. Je suppose que ça devait être le Geek. Je n'ai aucune envie de l'écouter. C'est fini pour moi toutes ces conneries.

Mon choix est fait finalement. Ils s'en sortiront très bien sans moi. Ils n'ont jamais eu besoin que je vienne foutre la merde.

Je vais disparaître. Je vais me barrer loin de toutes ces conneries.  
Un bruit suspect parvient à mes oreilles et je me tiens aussitôt sur mes gardes. Mes réflexes reviennent. Eux au moins je suis sûr qu'ils ne me trahiront jamais.

Je scrute lentement les environs mais... Qu'est-ce-que... Je sens la lame glacée d'un couteau se poser sur ma gorge. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'est justement ce dont j'avais besoin.  
« Ne bouge pas ou tu es mort.  
\- Tss, tss, tss... Fais gaffe gamin. Tu vas te faire mal. »  
Une voix inconnue. Je me sens déjà mieux, ce n'est pas Carla. Je m'en serais voulu de lui faire du mal. Ou pas.  
J'attrape le bras de la personne qui a voulu intenter à mes jours (tu parles) et le retourne avant qu'il ait le temps de se rendre compte de ce que je fais. Je me place dans son dos le plus rapidement possible et lui fracasse le crâne contre le banc. Pas trop violemment non plus. J'ai besoin qu'il réponde à mes questions.  
« Alors... Laisse-moi t'expliquer comment le jeu fonctionne gamin." Je tire une cigarette de ma poche et la coince entre mes lèvres. "Les règles sont simples. Moi, je te pose des questions. Toi, tu réponds. Si tu ne le fais pas..." Je souris rien qu'à l'idée de tout ce que je pourrais faire. "... Disons que tu risques de le regretter. Malheureusement, les gens à qui j'avais prédit la même chose ne sont plus là pour témoigner, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Nom de Dieu ça fait du bien. Je me rassois sur le banc après avoir mis une claque au cul de mon nouveau jouet. Mon flingue dans une main, je commence l'interrogatoire :

"Pour qui tu travailles, petite merde ?

\- ...

\- Mauvaise réponse."

Le flingue rencontre violemment sa mâchoire et il s'écroule sur le sol en gémissant. Coup de pieds dans les côtes et cris étouffés. Une marre d'hémoglobine. J'adore. "Fais un effort gamin. Je sais que tu as pleins de choses à me dire." Ses yeux crachent sa haine. Mais il y a également bien plus que cela. Il y a toute cette peur, cette terreur qui m'électrifie. Je suis puissant. Je suis le maître de son destin. Sa vie est entre mes mains.

Il se passe la manche sur la bouche, tenant d'essuyer le sang qui va bientôt commencer à coaguler.

"Alors petit con, pour. Qui. Tu. Travailles ?

\- Pour la même personne que toutes celles qui t'encerclent en ce moment même, enfoiré !"

Putain. Je me retourne et lance un regard derrière moi. Des flingues pointés sur moi. Beaucoup de flingues.

Je n'aurais pas le temps d'agir. Je souris. Enfin un peu d'action. Ça commençait à me manquer... « T'as de la chance ga... » Pas le temps de poursuivre ma phrase. En un instant je suis paralysé. Taser. Ils ont des putains de tasers.

On va bien s'amuser... Et je tombe dans les vapes.

* * *

 **Mercredi matin :**

 **Mathieu :** Putain ma tête... Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? Oh non... Non... Non ! Où suis-je ? Putain ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai l'esprit trop embrumé pour réfléchir correctement. C'est à peine si j'arrive à regarder autour de moi. Je vois tout flou. Putain ma tête. Mes paupières sont lourdes, tellement lourdes.

« Vous êtes réveillé apparemment ! Enfin ! Je commençais à m'impatienter... » La voix résonne dans mes oreilles et je me décide à ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir mon interlocuteur.  
La première chose que je vois c'est du blanc. Partout. Blanc. Blanc. Blanc immaculé. Et une odeur de javel, de citron... Et de médicaments.

Je vous en supplie. Tout sauf ça. Tout mais pas ça. Pas encore. Je ne suis pas fou. Je vais bien.  
Pourtant ils m'ont mis une camisole. Comme si j'allais leur faire du mal. Comme si j'en avais la force. Pourquoi moi ? « Alors Mathieu... Comment allez-vous ? » Cette question. Je réprime un haut le cœur. Cette question horriblement déplacée, qui n'a rien à faire dans un endroit comme celui-ci.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Pas la peine de répondre. » J'essaye de distinguer d'où vient la voix dans toute cette blancheur infernale. Je remarque finalement un haut parleur, situé en haut dans le coin droit de la « chambre » qu'ils m'ont attribuée. « Vous avez sans doute quelques questions cher « ami »... Ne vous fatiguez pas, je vais tout vous expliquer en détails... » Des questions ? Il faudrait déjà que mon mal de tête disparaisse pour que je puissé réfléchir correctement...  
« Tout d'abord permettez-moi de me présenter. Docteur K.  
\- Vous trouvez pas ça un peu cliché de ne donner que votre initiale. »  
Des mots ! Une phrase ! J'arrive à ouvrir la bouche et à parler !  
« Un sens de l'humour intact... Tant mieux. Pour vous répondre, je trouvais ça juste un peu plus classe. Mais comme de toute façon mon prénom risque de ne pas vous dire grand chose... Docteur Kate.  
\- Vous avez raison, jamais entendu parler.  
\- Je suis un médecin chargée de soigner les cinglés dans votre genre. »  
Rien qu'à sa façon de parler de ses « patients » je me doute qu'elle n'est pas vraiment docteur. Ou que si elle l'est elle n'a pas dû guérir grand monde...  
« Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas. En revanche je vous suis de près monsieur Sommet.  
\- Vous êtes une fan ?  
\- Quel sens de la modestie ! Non je ne suis pas une groupie. Je partage un passé commun avec l'une de vos personnalités. »  
Quoi ? Oh non... Il n'y a qu'une seule de mes personnalités qui ait vécue suffisamment longtemps pour avoir connu cette...

Folle. Malade. Psychopathe. Tarée. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie un problème, n'est-ce-pas ?

Non seulement elle est au courant pour mon secret (je m'en doutais, mais bon, on pouvait toujours espérer), mais en plus elle connaît le Patron. Et à tous les coups elle ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup. J'aurais aimé qu'elle partage un « passé commun » avec le Panda plutôt. Bizarrement je suis quasiment sûr que ça aurait posé moins de problèmes.  
« C'est-à-dire ? Quelle personnalité ?  
\- Mathieu. Pas vous. L'autre.  
\- Mathieu bis.  
\- Si vous voulez. Il a changé de nom. Il se fait appeler...  
\- Le Patron.  
\- C'est ça ! Vos facultés mentales semblent revenir peu à peu. C'est parfait.  
\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il vous a fait ?  
\- Ça c'est entre lui et moi... Sachez seulement que vous allez tous payer par sa faute.  
\- … J'ai le droit de vous demander pourquoi ?  
\- Simplement parce que cet homme n'aurait pas gâché ma vie si vous ne l'aviez pas créé. Ma vie et des centaines d'autres. Vous êtes dangereux monsieur Sommet. Trop dangereux. Et anormal. Vous êtes une erreur de la nature, et les cas comme vous, on les éradique. »  
Si je n'avais pas aussi peur j'aurais sans doute fait une blague par rapport aux nazis mais bon... Ce n'est sans doute pas le moment de faire le malin.  
« Vos personnalités sont bien trop instables. Un psychopathe. Vous avez créé un psychopathe. Ainsi qu'un savant fou.  
\- Attendez... OU SONT-ILS ? QU'EST-CE-QUE VOUS LEUR AVEZ FAIT ?!  
\- Laissez-moi raconter l'histoire d'accord ? Je reprends. Après être tombée sur Mathieu bis j'ai voulu reprendre ma vie en mains. J'ai fini psychologue par le plus grand des hasards. Et j'ai entendu parler de votre cas. Sans vouloir vous vexer, faire une émission sur le web quand on est schizophrène est relativement stupide. Enfin... Quelle ne fut pas ma stupeur la première fois que j'ai regardé votre émission, et que je me suis aperçue que vous étiez l'homme qui a gâché ma vie. Vous voyez, je pensais que vous étiez le Patron. Que c'était lui le malade. Qu'il avait changé. Alors j'ai dû envoyer quelqu'un sur le terrain, pour vérifier. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Un bel après-midi, dans un parc... Une rencontre inattendue... Une jeune femme qui vous rentre dedans... »  
Carla. Je commence à assembler les morceaux du puzzle. Tout s'accélère dans ma tête et mon cœur bat la chamade. J'ai envie de vomir. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais car je poursuivais Capsule de Bière. Je pensais que c'était accidentel...  
« Tout... Tout était planifié ?  
\- Depuis le début ! Vous êtes long à la détente Mathieu. »  
Ma vie s'écroule autour de moi. Elle s'est placée sur ma trajectoire. Elle l'a fait exprès. Elle s'est faite inviter chez moi. Je l'ai faite entrer dans notre maison. Elle nous a offert des cadeaux. Tout le monde l'aimait parce qu'elle était gentille, attentionnée...

Et surtout à l'écoute de chacun...  
« Ce qui est intéressant, c'est que je pensais que vous étiez un schizophrène comme les autres, si je puis dire. Mais elle a découvert que vous étiez bien plus que ça... Sans elle je n'y serais jamais arrivée. Je vais pouvoir me venger après toutes ces années ! Sans compter l'aspect scientifique de la chose ! Vous êtes un cas très intéressant de dédoublement de la personnalité. Vous avez fait du psychique quelque chose de physique. Très très impressionnant. Rassurez-vous, les expériences que nous effectuerons sur vos personnalités, et sur vous-même ne sont pas toutes mortelles. Peut-être qu'elles piqueront un peu ou qu'elles... »

Je n'écoute plus. Elle a joué aux jeux vidéos avec le Geek. Elle a promené le chien, avec le Hippie. Elle a chanté avec Maître Panda. Elle a aidé le Prof sur ses expériences (ironie du sort). Elle a parlé shopping avec la Fille. Mais le Patron. Elle ne s'en est jamais beaucoup approchée. Et il se méfiait d'elle, ça se voyait maintenant que j'y repense. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention. Elle m'a tenue la main. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras. A tous les coups c'est elle qui a pris mon portable hier soir ! Je lui ai même présenté mes potes ! MES POTES ! ET LEURS PERSONNALITES ! Putain. Bordel. Culpabilité infinie. Plectrum. Samuel. Le gâteau de riz... Qu'est-ce-que ces malades vont leur faire ? Et Kriss, Antoine et les autres ? Que vont-ils devenir à cause de Carla ? A cause de moi...  
« … Vous savez Mathieu, si je l'ai mise sur cette affaire c'est que je savais que vous étiez tous dangereux, vous et vos créations. Carla, avec toutes ses techniques de combats, l'est tout autant. Voir peut-être même plus. C'est elle qui vous a ramené ici tout à l'heure. Après vous avoir assommé bien entendu... »  
Larmes qui tombent sur ma camisole. Elles me transpercent. Comme la douleur dans ma poitrine. J'avais confiance en cette fille. On avait tous confiance. Et elle nous a trahis.  
Maintenant je vais mourir. Et eux aussi. Eux tous. Sans m'en rendre compte je me mets à leur parler dans ma tête. Comme avant. Comme quand ils n'existaient pas. Ça me rappelle quand j'ai retrouvé Mathieu bis, après de nombreuses années de recherches. Il avait bien changé. Mais je l'aimais toujours autant.

Le Patron. Il m'a donné envie d'en créer d'autres. Ils sont ma plus grande fierté. Comme mes enfants. Sans eux je ne suis rien.  
"A toi Geek, je suis désolé. Si je te martyrise, tu n'en restes pas moins mon petit frère. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je suis fier de toi. Tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le crois et je sais que si je n'avais pas été aussi égoïste, tu aurais pu faire de grandes choses. Te protéger aura été la meilleure chose que j'ai faite dans ma putain de vie.  
A toi Hippie, je suis désolé. Tu sais, je me fous souvent de toi, et j'ai du mal à te prendre au sérieux. Mais je sais que tu fais semblant. Je l'ai toujours su. C'était comme un accord tacite pour moi, merci d'avoir veillé sur nous. La vie est dure mec, je m'en rends compte encore aujourd'hui. Mais te voir perché sur ton nuage ça m'aidait à me rendre compte qu'il y avait quand même du bon sur cette planète.  
A toi Panda, je suis désolé. Tu auras été celui qui aura eu la vie la plus courte. Je te taquinerais bien en te disant que c'était logique, vu l'espérance de vie de ton espèce, mais je n'en ai même pas envie. Tu as toujours su me faire rire, et pour ça merci. Je suis certain que tu aurais fait un merveilleux dictateur mon gars.  
A toi Prof, je suis désolé. Je t'ai renvoyé et je sais que même si tu affirmes le contraire, ça t'a fait du mal. Merci d'avoir toujours fait semblant de ne pas m'en vouloir. Si je t'engueule pour tes expériences, il faut que je te dise que je les ai toujours trouvées géniales. Tu es un grand inventeur, et je te respecte énormément.  
A toi Fille, je suis désolé. Tu n'as pas beaucoup participé à l'émission mais je t'aime autant que les autres. Tu sais apporter la touche de féminité dans la maison, et même si tu es lourde avec Justin Bieber ou les One D, tu es un peu comme la maman des Sommet.  
Et enfin à toi Patron, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû t'écouter. Je sais que j'ai toujours été sévère avec toi, mais sache que de toutes mes personnalités tu es celui qui me ressemble le plus. Je t'admire énormément. Je sais que cela ne sert plus à grand chose maintenant mais j'ai toujours voulu te le dire : merci mec. Pour moi et pour les autres. Pour tous les sacrifices que tu as pu faire. Pour la rage avec laquelle tu t'es battu contre toi-même. Pour avoir toi aussi veillé sur nous. Tu es et resteras toujours le chef des Sommet. Le Patron. J'aurais voulu que tu aies une vie plus facile. Si tu survies, promets moi de ne plus laisser ton passé influencer ton présent. C'est tout ce que je te demande Mathieu.

Pardonnez-moi les gars. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir été si égoïste. De vous avoir condamnés à n'être qu'une seule chose toute votre vie. Je sais que je vous ai maudits, mais c'était malgré moi. Pardonnez moi. Vous êtes ma plus grande fierté, et je suis tellement heureux de vous avoir imaginés. Tous ces docteurs, toute cette souffrance, tous ces médicaments... Ils ne sont rien. Rien du tout. Affronter toute cette douleur pour vous connaître, ça aura été mon plu beau combat. Je n'aurais pas été complet sans vous. Je vous aime les gars. Merci. Grâce à vous je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

Je sais que vous serez avec moi lorsque je ferai le grand saut."


	14. Du nouveau pour la suite

SALUUUUTTTTT LES ENFAAAAANNNNNNTTTTTSSSSSSS ! Hum hum... Je crois que je suis contente de vous retrouver ;) Mine de rien ça fait déjà... DEUX MOIS ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai foutu moi ? Bref... Le plus important c'est que je sois de retour !

Alors comme je l'avais dit précédemment, je ne posterai pas la partie 2 de la fic ici, car je préfère faire deux parties indépendantes. Donc aujourd'hui je ne fais que vous annoncer la publication de...

 ** _C'EST MON COMBAT_**

 **Suite et fin de _Derrière le masque_**

Rendez-vous bientôt si vous désirez savoir ce qu'il va arriver à Mathieu et toute sa troupe !

Bizz les enfants !


End file.
